Foreign Exchange
by The Traveler's Tale
Summary: When asked if you want to have the opportunity to have another life, one different from the one you lead now, what would you say? Would you accept? Be sent to a world one could only dream about? Shavo did. This is the story of a simple author who got transported into his favorite show. (Self Insert)
1. Part 1

**Part I**

 **Enter Sandman**


	2. I

**Foreign Exchange**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Kind luck or cruel destiny?**

* * *

 **AN:** **Hello everyone. I am The Traveler's Tale, and this is my first attempt at a Self Insert. A few of you may already know me as the guy who writes the story My Own Hell, which is a story where Jaune enters what is comparable to Silent Hill. Me writing this does not mean I am through writing it, It's just me branching out in my writing abilities and such. I have a few friends on this website who have wrote these and have seemed to have a pretty decent time at it, so I figured I would try my hand at it.**

 **Now, a lot of Self Inserts have it to where they go inside RWBY, become insanely powerful, and have all of the female characters just fall all over them. Now don't get me wrong, that's okay every once in awhile. But when it gets to the point that that is all it ever is, I start to get a little annoyed. Obviously, there has to be** _ **some**_ **powers added to the SI, or else it would essentially be just like this:**

A big freaking bear killed me in the forest.

The end.

 **Not very interesting, is it?**

 **But, that being said, it's not going to be no powers or Aura or anything like that. It's just going to be I will be trying to keep the SI from getting OP.**

 **A fair warning though; This will also not be one of those stories where it's entirely focused on the OC/SI following and reacting to the storyline. I intend to have my own storyline and plot for this. Characters will still be here, don't worry. It's just going to be a different plot line than cannon.**

 **Well, not much else is really to be said about this, now is there?**

 **Onto the story.**

* * *

" _It was kind of luck or destiny that it ended up this way."_

 _-Serj Tankian_

* * *

Was it odd he found the rainy days the most beautiful of all?

Most people would find a day where the skies were gray and rain was coming down to be kind of a downer sort of day, but not him. There was just something about the feeling of a seemingly endless torrent of water coming down and encircling you in it. Almost as if the entire world is as wrapped up in the weather as him, he can hear almost no other noises as he walks down the gravel road aside from his footsteps.

And the sound of a bicycle coming down the road.

He looked behind his shoulder to see a man wearing a black hoodie slowly pedaling forward, the hood obscuring his features as he slowly got closer and closer. The young man paid no heed to him, however, as he turned back to the direction he was walking and continued to observe the light rain with joy.

"Beautiful weather we're having."

The young man turned back around to see the man on the bicycle was now pedaling next to him. That was odd, he had closed the distance fairly quickly. He took the comment as sarcasm and turned back to what he was doing as he answered the man.

"I, for one, think it's pretty nice."

"Let's you have the world to yourself while everyone else whines about getting wet?" The man offered.

The younger of the two laughed light heartedly at the comment.

"I was just about to say the same thing." He then turned back to the hooded man with a new found curiosity, "Not many people ride a bike in the rain."

"Not many people _walk_ in the rain." The hooded man rebutted.

The young man shrugged.

"Fair point. So, where are you heading off to?"

"I've already reached my destination. I have a question to ask you, young man."

Said young man raised one eyebrow at the stranger. This was beginning to take an odd turn.

"Uhhh, go ahead?" It came out sounding more like a question than an answer, but the hooded man nodded regardless.

"Are you happy with the life you have now?"

' _Well,_ that's _an odd question._ ' The young man thought to himself.

"Uhhhmmm… not really, I guess?" Again, he sounded more like he was asking a question than answering one, "I mean, I'm a seventeen year old kid who works at a grocery store. My life doesn't exactly scream 'Adventure', you know?"

The hooded man rubbed his chin with one hand while he used the other to steer his bicycle. Meanwhile, the rain continued to come down in it's steady fashion.

"That is true… Let me ask you something else, young man: How would you like it if I were to offer you a better one?"

Okay, he saw where this was going.

"Aaaaaalright, so this is the part where you offer me some sort of drug or have the guys in your van just around the corner jump me." The young man said as he stopped walking and took a defensive stance. The hooded one only chuckled as the bike came to a stop as well.

"Trust me, that's not what I'm offering you. It's what I just said: the chance to live life as you wish to."

The young man gave him a deadpan look as he dropped his fists.

"Ah-huh, yeah. Sure. And Krampus is going to drop down in the middle of summer and give me a free pass at Sakura Haruno."

"Oh please," The hooded man chuckled again, "I know you would prefer Hinata Hyuuga over the pink-haired girl."

' _OOOOOKKKKAAAAYYY, this just got weird!'_ He thought to himself

"And how would you know what anime girl I prefer?" The young man questioned.

"Oh, the same way I know you would rather go to the RWBY universe than the Naruto one."

Before the young man could make a comment on that, the hooded man kicked down his bike stand and stepped off of the bike. Once both of his feet hit the ground, the world around the two seemed to begin to melt as he walked forward, until all that was left was a never ending white landscape.

"What the friiiiiiiiiik!?" The young man questioned as his head swung from side to side.

"Don't worry, young one." The hooded man tried to assure the younger of the two, "There is no cause for alarm.

"NO CAUSE FOR ALARM?!" The young teen screamed. "WHAT THE HOLY FREAKIN MOUNTAINS IS GOING ON!?"

Instead of verbally answering, the hooded man walked up and slapped the teen across the face. He began to caress the spot where he was hit as he began to calm down.

"Thanks… I guess."

"Your welcome." The hooded man said cheerily with a grin as he stepped back. "So now you realize that I'm being serious?"

"Either that, or you've got to be the sickest magician I've ever seen. Or you could've drugged me when I wasn't looking. In which case, you've got some quality stuff. I'm not even mad."

The hooded man chuckled once more as he crossed his arms behind the small part of his back.

"So, wait…" The young man said, "Why are you doing this? Why me?"

Why on Earth would he have been put into this situation? A chance to have another life? What was he some sort of prophet? A fabled chosen one who's been called upon to vanquish all evil in another universe!?

"Eh, I got bored." The hooded man shrugged.

The two stood in silence for a second before the young teen sweatdropped and began to rub the crook of his nose.

"Okay then, so you're going to… Send me… Into another universe, am I getting this right?" He asked, absolutely confused by this new and extremely _sudden_ development.

"The Remnition universe, to be more exact." The hooded man began as he snapped his fingers and a couple of papers appeared out of nowhere and into his hands. "Now I know what you're probably asking yourself: But what about identification papers? Where am I going to end up? What's going to happen when I arrive? How am I going to fit in? Will I have an Aura?"

He was actually going to ask if the hooded man could conjure him up some cheesy poofs, but that works too.

"Don't worry, that all will be settled out right now." He said as he snapped his fingers again and a mahogany desk appeared out of thin air, a chair on each side for them to sit on. The two then pulled out the chairs on their respective sides and sat down before the man took one specific sheet of paper and laid it out for the young man to see. He then tapped to a dotted line at the bottom right corner.

"You can put your name here, and it is what will show up as your identity in this new universe. License, birth certificate, all of that fun stuff."

He was then handed a pen by the man and stared at the dotted line for a second before going forward to write his name. But right above the paper, he hesitated for a second and looked up at the hooded man.

"Wait… Do I have to use my _real_ name? Or could I use a different one?"

He only shrugged his shoulders.

" You can put whatever you want on that line, and it will be your name. If you want to use a different one than the one you already have, then that's fine with me. You wouldn't be the first one who would want a different name, after all."

So he could use any sort of name he wanted then? Nothing against his current one, but the young man figured if he was going to be going to a new world, then he might as well have a new na-

…

 _A new world_.

"Aaaaand here comes the doubt, now that the shock is wearing off." The hooded man commented dryly.

"It's not so much doubt." The young man corrected him, "I-It's just that… This _is_ real, right? I'm actually going to be… Leaving Earth? Forever?"

The man nodded, the top half of his face still obscured by the gray hood.

"If you don't want to do this, than now would be the time to say 'no'. Because once you sign that line, there is no going back." He told the young teen, tapping said line for emphasis.

The young man leaned back in his seat and stared at the paper, contemplating. Was he _really_ going to do this? Leave Earth? It was obvious that it could very well happen, seeing as how what was going on now was pretty good proof that it is possible.

"Is there a guarantee that I'll live past the first five seconds?" The teen asked.

"I will be dropping you off at an airport with a ticket for the bullhead taking you to Beacon on the first day for Ruby Rose and all of them. Along with that, you will be provided with enough lien to last you a few years, some clothing and luggage as well as a weapon you can use during your time."

The teen grew silent again as he went back to staring at the dotted line, but leaned forward and scratched his chin in thought. Slowly, he brought the pen back down and wrote down a name he would like, simultaneously sealing the deal. He then handed the paper back to the hooded man, who began to inspect it. He studied the name that had been written down before looking back up at the writer.

"Shavodon Odadjian? That's the name you want?"

The teen nodded, his confused expression now replaced with one of certainty. The hooded man shrugged as he opened up a drawer in the desk and stuffed away the papers.

"Ah well. I've most certainly heard worse. And next to people with names like Yang Xiao Long and Glynda Goodwitch, I don't believe it will draw much suspicion." He then looked back up and held out his hand for the now identified teen, "I wish you the best of luck, Shavodon."

The teen took the hand with a grin on his face.

"Please, call me Shavo."

The hooded man matched the grin displayed on Shavo's face as they stood up, the desk and chairs disappearing as they did so.

"So, when do I leave?" Shavo asked as he looked around. The hooded man raised his hand in the air before snapping, the grin still present on his face.

"Right now."


	3. II

**Foreign Exchange**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: New, a rival**

* * *

 **AN:** **I'm surprised, the ratio of views to favourites has** _ **really**_ **been whacked-off by this story.**

* * *

One moment, the teen was looking a hooded man in the face.

The next, Shavodon Ontronik Odadjian was standing in the middle of Vale International Airport's B-7 with a suitcase in one hand and a ticket in the other.

Shavo was about six feet tall with slightly angular features and shaggy brown hair with dark green eyes and a small brown billy-goat goatee on his chin. He wore a black jacket with pockets on the forearms, breast and sides with a gray fleece hood. For pants, he had boot cut jeans with small holes in them and a chain attached to his left hip. His shoes were brown steel-toe hiking boots, and the only thing on his hands was an iron ring that had a symbol of a crow on top of a skull.

He was also taking this surprisingly well for his first time switching universes.

Surrounded by people walking by to their flights, Shavo looked at the ticket in his hand and tried to look for the area listed on the slip of paper, _A-9._ He saw no such sign displaying anything.

Looking around, he spotted a map on a wall across the large area he was in and began walking past random passerbies to take a closer look.

When he arrived, Shavo looked up and was instantly lost in the cascade of squiggly red, blue and green lines with white and black boxes seemingly everywhere. Not to say he couldn't read maps, but this was very different from any map _he_ had ever seen. After staring at it for what felt like five minutes, he stepped back a bit to try and get a larger view of it.

And right into a person trying to walk by.

"Shit!" He squawked as he reeled, trying to keep himself upright, before he failed and fell on his behind and his luggage fell out of his hand, thankfully not spilling it's contents everywhere for them to get trampled by people going about their day.

"Oh, I apologize!" Said a female voice with an apology that seemed almost exaggerated, "I wasn't looking where I was going!"

Shavo looked up from his place on the ground to see first black shoes with long black stockings that led up to a old-fashioned blouse with feminine overalls that consisted of grays and greens. The person also had orange hair that went down to her chin, a pink bow in her hair, and light green eyes.

The eyes of Penny, the marionette.

He stood there, taking in the live and real appearance of the first RWBY character he would ever meet, before he realised it looked like he was gawking at her and quickly stood up.

"I-It's fine." Shavo assured her as he scratched the back of his neck, "My fault, I was trying to figure out where I have to go."

"Oh, I believe I could assist with that!" Penny said as she placed her hands on her hips and puffed out her chest proudly before instantly gaining a curious look as she leaned forward slightly, "What can I help you with?"

Shavo held his ticket up for her to see, pointing to the words A-9 as she stood next to his side to look over his shoulder. Penny then stepped back to look at the map Shavo had been studying before very quickly pointing to a certain white box.

"There! Bay A-9 is located approximately six hundred and ninety four point three feet from here."

Shavo looked at the place where she was pointing to see, in very small print, the words A-9.

"Huh, well I'll be damned." He remarked off-handedly before reaching up to scratch his goatee, "Now I just have to figure out how to get there…"

"I could assist you with that as well." Penny reminded the traveler of her presence as she popped up next to him.

He turned to the android and realized this would be a good opportunity to actually get himself connected to the characters of the story, even if it was someone in a less than main role like Penny. Shavo didn't mind, though. It was amazing that he was simply able to interact with _any_ of them.

"That would be much appreciated, actually." He stated with a small smile before sticking out his hand, "Name's Shavodon. You can call me Shavo."

Penny practically beamed as she took his hand and shook it in a vice grip.

"It's very nice to meet you, Shavodon! My name is Penny!"

Once she released his hand, Penny immediately turned around and began to walk in the direction of what Shavo could assume was the direction of bay A-9 before he quickly caught up with her and matched her pace as she lead the way. Shavo looked around at the airport for a few seconds before he tried to think up some sort of conversation topic that would last past fifteen seconds.

"So, what are you here for?" Shavo asked as he looked back at the ginger girl. She turned to him with a smile as they continued to walk.

"Oh, I'm going to go attend Beacon! My uncle highly suggested it, he said it would be a good experience to make friends."

"Well, it looks like you're off to a pretty good start, then." Shavo nodded as they rounded a corner. Penny gave him a curious glance as the (literal) gears in her head began to turn before she came to a complete stop, causing Shavo to stop as well so he wouldn't run into the girl. He walked around to face her and saw she was staring straight ahead at nothing in particular.

"What did you just say?" Penny asked as she turned to him right before he was going to wave his hand in her face.

Shavo jumped back slightly, but recovered quickly.

"Uhhhh… I asked what are you here for?"

"No, after that." Penny said as she got really close up to the traveller.

"I said you were off to a pretty good start…. To making friends…." He began to scratch his goatee, wondering if he had screwed up already in his first five minutes of being on Remnant.

Again, silence for a few moments as Penny stared at him before she slowly began to speak.

"That's…. That's…."

"POSITIVELY STUPENDOUS!"

The next thing Shavo knew, Penny had wrapped her arms around him in a hug that would make a bear cry and began spinning around in a circle with a big grin on her face.

"Aggh, Penny!" Shavo cried out as his ribs felt like they were getting crushed by a trash compactor, "Please put me down!"

Doing as she was told, Penny set the young man back down on his feet, but was still practically vibrating with excitement as she started talking again.

"Oh, this is absolutely stunning!" Penny squealed as she began to think of all the things she could do with her very first friend ever, "We can hang out at the mall, and watch movies together, and tell each other jokes, and-"

"Hey Penny?" Shavo interrupted the girl from her imagination, "Not trying to be rude or anything… But can we please get back to finding the docking bay?"

"Oh, yes, forgive me!" Penny remembered her original task and went back to leading her new friend to his destination, "It's just that I've never had a boyfriend before!"

That caused Shavo to almost trip over nothing. Seeing that Penny had not realized her mistake, he sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Penny?"

Said marionette turned to face him with a small 'hmm?' as the duo continued to walk.

"You do realize that when you use the word 'Boyfriend', that implies we are in a romantic relationship, correct?"

She tilted her head to the side in confusion before letting out a 'oooooooh' and nodding happily.

"Oh, I did not. I'm afraid I am not entirely familiar with common slang and terms of today."

Anyone else may have had found Penny to be an exceptionally odd person by this point, but Shavo having his prior knowledge of the show, found her personality to be… What would he call it, endearing?

"Eh, no harm done." Shavo said as he stuffed his free hand into his coat pocket. "So I'm guess if you're going to Beacon, your pretty decent at fighting? They don't accept just anyone, after all."

Even though he already knew she was fully capable of handling herself, he was still trying to keep a conversation going with the girl to pass the time. Her response was an enthusiastic grin as she nodded.

"I'm combat ready!" She stated proudly as puffed her chest out in pride.

Shavo couldn't help but chuckle at the android's signature line, finding this situation to be getting more and more enthralling by the second. And to think he started off today hoping he would just have a lazy day in school.  
That actually made him think for a second: was _he_ combat ready, though?

Putting it into perspective, that was when he realized he was in a seriously precarious situation.

' _Here we have a seventeen year old kid with no fighting experience whatsoever, getting thrown into a combat school full of kids who could easily level a building with their freaking fists. I give myself a week before I'm dead._ "

Never let it be said that Shavodon was a pessimist, but the rapidly-growing feeling that he was one screwed pooch couldn't be helped. After all, he was going to have to fight physical manifestations of evil at one point or another.

Matter of fact, did he even have a _weapon_?

Looking at his luggage bag, he highly doubted it would fit into there. So, where would it be, then?

' _Wait, is there something on my back?_ ' Shavo thought to himself before reaching behind himself and finding a sword handle in his grasp.

Unsheathing the blade he wasn't even aware that he had on his back, he held it in front of himself to see… A blade that looked like it was a mix between a sword and a machete, with wrappings around the handle and a thin line of gray at the front part of the blade that was darker than the rest.

"Oh, is that your weapon?" Penny asked as she looked at it close up while simultaneously walking forwards.

"It would seem so." Shavo said as more of an answer to himself than the android while he inspected it. Upon closer look, he saw what looked like a button right under the blade, but decided to leave it be for now. Wouldn't want to risk blowing up the airport on accident, now would we?

"Well, we have arrived!" Penny exclaimed once the two stopped in front of a line of people before turning to Shavo and holding out her hand, "I shall be seeing you later, Shavodon! Good luck at initiation!"

Sheathing the sword, he then accepted the hand with a small smile before realizing something.

"But wait, how are you getting to Beacon then if you're not going on the bullhead?"

"Oh, my uncle will be taking me at a later time this afternoon." The marionette told him.

' _Her uncle?'_ He thought to himself, ' _Who would be her...Oh, probably Ironwood.'_

That was when he remembered the fact that the general of Atlas, Ironwood, was the girl's personal caretaker. That would certainly explain how she would have access to her own airship.

"Oh, okay then." Shavo responded before putting his hand back into his pocket, "Thanks for the help Penny. You're a lifesaver."

"But no one's life was in danger." Penny said as she tilted her head to the side in confusion, causing Shavodon to laugh at the girl's quirky behaviour.

"It's a figure of speech, Penny." He told her before turning around and waving over his shoulder, "I'll try to find you some time later at Beacon, if you would like?"

"That would be joyous! Until then, Shavodon!" Penny waved him off happily before turning around and walking away, getting lost from Shavo's sight the second she entered the swarm of people walking by. He watched her go before smiling to himself.

"Well okay then. Not off to a bad start, I suppose." He said under his breath as he turned around and started to get in line.

At least, he _tried_ , before a loud shout caught his attention.

" _GAAAAIN WAAAY!"_

The teen turned just in time to catch a glimpse of what looked like a red blur with rose petals streaming behind it before he muttered out one thing:

"Me and my fat mou-"

 _WHAM!_

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **Caesar the Son of War**

Not bad so far. Not exactly the most original storyline to date on here (I'm not judging. I'm working on an SI too right now...), but it's still interesting.

I am happy about one thing though. Most SI's I have read on here are either horribly written, completely ridiculous, or some combination of the two. Yours isn't horribly written (actually, you write very well) and it's only SLIGHTLY ridiculous (random old man offering you a chance to go to Remnant? Needed for the story, I get it, but still ridiculous). But hey, ridiculousness can be a good thing, right?

I'll be watching this one. I'm interested in seeing where this will go.

Caesar has spoken!

 **Response**

Oh, trust me, Originality WILL become a thing. This is, after all, the first chapter.

And to be honest, I agree with you on the intro being ridiculous, but I honestly couldn't think of any other way to write it in which it wouldn't sound completely cliche and stupid. So, I had to settle with SLIGHTLY ridiculous.

Hope to see you next chapter,

Triple T


	4. III

**Foreign Exchange**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: I know you, but you don't know me**

* * *

Yeah, that didn't feel good.

After having been rammed into by a red blur and getting knocked onto his ass, Shavo opened his eyes to see a pair of silver orbs inches from his own. bringing his head back a bit, he saw a feminine face with a pale complexion and reddish black hair with bangs that went down to her chin.

That's when he realized he was staring into the face of none other than Ruby Rose.

Realizing she was laying down _on top of him_ , Shavo looked around uncertainly before looking back at her.

"Sooooo…. You gonna get up, or…?" He asked. That's when she realized the position they were in and jumped off of him as her face began to get as red as her namesake.

"Oh my god, I'm _so sorry!_ " She tried to apologize as she fumbled around with her words, "I-I didn't look where I was going, a-and I just-I'm so sorry!"

Shavo would have told her it was fine, but was preoccupied at the moment. You see, when Ruby jumped back up, she just so happened to use a very _painful_ place to jump off of. So it took Ruby a second to realize the reason why the guy she just ran into wasn't responding because he was angry, but because she had propelled herself off of this poor stranger's unmentionables.

"Auuughhh… My children…" He groaned out, trying to get his breath back.

Ruby was completely lost for words, not knowing what to say now except for sputter incoherently. That was when she realized that she had accidently sent the guy's clothes flying out of his luggage and decided to start help picking those up before they were trampled by other people going to their flights.

Once most of the pain had subsided, Shavo attempted to get back up, and did so successfully. Then he realized that Ruby _freaking_ Rose was picking up his scattered clothes for him and crouched back down to assist.

Once they had gotten them all, he stuffed them all back into his luggage as Ruby stood by sheepishly until he finished and turned to face the girl.

"I'm really, really, really, really, _really sorry_." She apologized, looking like she wasn't quite sure what to do.

"Woah, chill." He tried to assure the girl, having to withhold his own excitement at meeting one of his practical idols. He wasn't doing a good job, seeing as how he had a smile as he held his hands up in a 'wait' gesture, "It's fine. Shit happens, man."

Ruby scratched the back of her head, chuckling uncertainly as she looks around, still not sure of what to do. Luckily for her, another voice came in to save her from further embarrassment.

"Jeez Ruby, I know I said we have to hurry, but I didn't mean for you to just _leave_ me like that!"

The two of them turned to the source of the voice to see a tall blond girl about Shavo's age with wild hair that went down to the small of her back with Lilac eyes. The two of them also recognized the girl instantly.

It was none other than Yang Xiao Long, jogging with a bag in each hand and two on her back as she caught up to her sister.

"Oh, uh, sorry sis!" Ruby said as she turned to face her older sibling, Shavo being momentarily forgotten, "I was just, uhhh… Making sure someone didn't take our spot on the Bullhead! Yeah… Take our spot… He heh."

Yang didn't look convinced at her sister's attempt at an excuse as she grinned and crossed her arms.

"Or you just kept on running when you shouldn't have and barreled into this guy over here."

She said as she hiked a thumb at Shavo. Said guy tried his best to not look like a idiot and start staring at yet another of his favorite characters from his favorite show. Instead, he opted to act like he was checking his suitcase clasps in case of another person coming flying at him. Yang grinned at the sheepish man before walking up to him and getting his attention. Looking up from his crouched position, he saw her looking down before crouching down as well to get eye-level with him and holding out her hand.

"Sorry about that, by the way. My sister can be a dork like that sometimes." She apologized.

"Hey, I'm not a dork!" Ruby waved her arms in mock offense, but went unnoticed as Shavo looked at the hand stretched before him, then at it's owner before flashing a nervous grin and accepting the handshake.

"I-It's no problem." He stuttered out before clearing his throat and trying again. "Uhh, name's Shavarsh Odadjian. You can just call me Shavo."

"Shavo, huh? Never heard that one before." Yang commented on the stranger's unique name before standing up. Not wanting to look weird, Shavo followed suit. "Well, now that we're here, we may want to get on the Bullhead before it takes off without us."

"Yeah, wouldn't want to miss our first day of Beacon." Shavo remarked, still awestruck by the fact he was actually talking to these people. As Yang and Ruby turned to walk away, he looked around, uncertain of what to do. He didn't want to look needy and ask if he could sit with them, but at the same time, he didn't want to-

"Hey." Shavo was broken from his musings by a smiling Yang as she and her sister had turned back to face him, nodding in the direction of the Bullhead, "Wanna come sit next to us? Unless, you know, you're waiting for someone."

Shavo shook his head 'no', thankful for the offer to come with.

"Nah, I don't have anyone coming." He said before walking up to them, "Thanks."

"No problem, big guy." Yang responded as she clapped him on the back, causing him to nearly lose his balance from the force. "Sides, think of it as an apology for Ruby plowing into you."

"Yaaaaaang, Shaydaaaaap!" Said crimsonette whined as she stuck her tongue out at her elder sister while the trio boarded their ship. While the two sisters bickered, Shavo looked around dreamily at the sleek interior of the ship, the design reminding him of ancient Victorian architecture with the shape of the windows and the all around bright atmosphere. Then again, the show always was animated with bright and eye-catching colors.

Noticing the amazed looks the new guy was giving the ship, Yang gave a short chuckle.

"Jeez, you act like you've never seen a Bullhead before."

Shavo just shook his head as he studied one of the holographic news footages with keen interest.

"Never really had an excuse to up until now." He remarked as he acted like he lost interest in the footage of some sort of festival. He didn't want to look like he had never seen something as commonplace as a TV was back on Earth.

"Seriously?" Ruby gawked at him.

Instead of answering her verbally, he just shrugged uncaringly. Inside, however, he was jumping around like a little school kid from excitement. Thank God he had a good poker face, or else he may do something stupid like squeal out in joy every five seconds.

Yeah, cause _that_ would go over well.

"Ah well," Shavo tried to steer the conversation away from his ignorance of something as mundane to them as a car was to himself, "Looks like there won't be any actual sitting in this thing. Seeing as, you know, no seats."

"Ahh, don't be lazy!" Yang grinned as she set her bags down by a untaken part of the wall. "Standing isn't so bad!"

"Yeah, we can just…Stand here….And do absolutely… Nothing." Shavo deadpanned before grinning back at the blond bombshell.

"Orrrrr, I could do this." Yang then lunged forward and enveloped her younger sister in a hug.

"Ack! Yang, stahp!" The crimsonette pleaded to no avail as Yang proceeded to give her a bear hug.

"Awwww, but i'm still so proud of you! I can't believe my baby sister is attending Beacon with me!"

"Woah, wait, _baby_ sister?" Shavo asked, acting like he had no idea what she meant. "I thought you could only be seventeen to enter."

"Yeah, well my sister is just so awesome that the headmaster brought her in _two years_ early!" Yang boasted proudly.

"Jeez Yang, how about you just grab a microphone and announce it to everyone, why don't you!" Ruby elbowed her sister in the ribs to get her to shut up. "I don't exactly want people to know just yet!"

'Why not?" Shavo asked curiously as he tilted his head, still playing dumb, "That's pretty cool, if you ask me."

"Exactly!" Ruby whined before realizing she was getting loud and brought her tone down, "I just… Don't want people to look at me like I'm special or anything. Everyone worked hard to get here, and then I come in like I did."

"But Rubes, you are special..." Yang said encouragingly before bringing her in for another bear hug, " _Tooo meeeeeeeeeeee!"_

Shavo couldn't help but chuckle at the two's antics. Just like in the show.

"Well, I still think it's pretty cool." Shavo encouraged the girl as he stuffed his hands into his pants pockets, "Besides, if you're really worried about having a big reputation, give it a while and people will see that you're just like them."

"Well, I guess." Ruby said uncertainly once her sister had put her back down, looking slightly less frantic.

"See? Not so bad." Yang encouraged her younger sibling with an arm around her shoulder.

Shavo was going to add more onto that statement, but felt something rectangular in his pocket that he didn't recognize. Pulling it out, he saw it was a folded up scroll.

Pressing down on the diamond shaped button on the center, the device expanded to it's full form and almost caused him to drop it in surprise. Safely catching it, however, he saw a blank interface with three files in the top left, marked _contacts, files,_ and _music._

Opening up each one, he saw that none of them had anything in them. That really bummed him out, though, when Shavo realized he had absolutely _none_ of his favorite music from Earth. All of his favorite artists, bands, singers, guitarists… and no way to listen to them.

' _Man, this blows.'_ The Traveller thought glumly to himself as he stuck his free hand into his left pocket, ' _I had all of my music on my…'_

That was when an even smaller rectangular shape brushed against his hand in the pocket of his jeans. Hope flooding through him, he fumbled for the device before fishing it out of his pocket and holding it in his hand.

' _My flashdrive!'_ Shavo thought happily to himself, a little chibi version of himself cheering on his shoulder as it threw confetti in the air. Looking around on the sides of the Scroll, he found an access port for it to go into and slid it in. After a few seconds, a small notification box appeared on the screen:

 _ **Foreign device detected. Scan files and download to Scroll? Y/N?**_

Tapping on the 'Y', he then saw a loading bar pop up showing the progress of the download. Looking up from his new scroll, he saw the sisters still conversing happily with each other. Everything looked just perfect for the moment.

' _Not everything'_ A nagging voice in the back of his head chided him. Even though he didn't know what it was, something _was_ wrong here. Something seemed to be missing.

No, wait, not something.

 _Someone._

"Where's Jaune?" He whispered to himself.


	5. IV

**Foreign Exchange**

* * *

 **chapter 4:Take My Breath Away**

* * *

This was not good.

Not good at _all._

Shavo continued to scan over the crowd inside the bullhead with a determined expression, making absolutely sure that he hadn't just missed the guy puking his guts out.

But no matter what he did, where he looked, he couldn't spot the blond goofball.

He had even spotted other familiar faces, too. He had seen Ren and Nora talking to each other on one end, even saw Pyrrha too for a moment before a few others saw her and started to crowd around her.

"Damnit Jaune, where are you?" Shavo whispered under his breath as he walked around, still looking for the blond knight, as he stroked his billy-goat goatee.

That was probably why he didn't see the suitcase right at his feet.

He only had time to blankly state "Oh shit." before tripping on the luggage and onto his side. He began to get up before he heard a voice from above him.

"Shit, you okay?"

A gloved hand then came into his view as he started to get up. He took the hand without even thinking of it before he was pulled up. Looking up from the ground, he saw the face of the person who had helped him, and whose luggage he most likely tripped over.

He saw the face of Sky Lark.

"Uhhh…" Shavo stated blankly before mentally slapping himself to get his attention back, "Yeah, m'fine."

"Oh, okay, cool." Sky said with a nod of his head.

"Yeah, it was my bad, man. I was too busy looking around instead of where I was going." Shavo added on.

Sky just shrugged.

"It's fine." The blue haired student assured him as he crossed his arms over his chestplate. "Just wanting to make sure you're okay. Don't really want to make an enemy on my first day."

"Yeah, in a place like this…" Shavo said as he scanned over the crowd, "That would suck."

Sky gave a snort of amusement.

"No kidding." He agreed. The two then stood in silence for a few moments as they both stood next to each other, looking around uncertainly.

"To be honest, I thought I had tripped over Pyrrha Nikos's luggage for a second there." Shavo said after a moment in hopes of keeping the conversation going.

"For a second there, I thought you _were_ Pyrrha Nikos." Sky chuckled nervously, Shavo doing the same.

And with that, the blue haired halberd user stuck his hand out to Shavo.

"My name's Sky Lark." he greeted with a small smile.

Shavo took it with a smile similar to his.

"Shavarsh Odadjian. You can call me Shavo."

"Shavo? Never heard that one before." Sky commented with raised eyebrows.

"I've never heard of someone named Sky before." Shavo defended his new name.

Sky was going to say something back, but stopped with his mouth open and nodding.

"Good point."

"So, where you from?" Shavo asked as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"A small town called Helden over in Atlas." Sky answered as he scratched his chin.

The translation was not lost on Shavo, but he brushed it off as he prepared to answer in turn.

"More interesting than me. I'm just here from Vale, the capital, believe it or not, of Vale." Shavo lied easily.

Looks like that would be his cover story from now on, just a kid from Vale, Vale.

"Hell, at least you have stuff to do here." Sky said, "All you could do back there is train, fight Grimm, and look at stupid trees."

"Pfft, who needs trees, right?" Shavo grinned as he looked over at the blue haired Atlesian.

"Air's overrated anyways." Sky waved off sarcastically with a smile of his own, causing the both of them to let out a short laugh.

"There he is!"

Shavo turned from his new friend to the voice and saw Yang and Ruby, the later with an irked expression on her face as she put her hands on her hips after walking up to him.

"Thanks for telling us you were leaving. I looked pretty stupid when I was talking to you for five minutes just to realize you weren't even there!"

Shavo gave her a blank look as he sweatdropped slightly.

"You… You talked to thin air for five minutes before figuring out I was gone?" Shavo deadpanned.

"She was asking you a pretty long question." Yang chuckled from behind her hand.

She looked over to the new guy before nodding to him.

"So, gonna introduce us to your friend?" She asked.

Shavo looked back at Sky and gestured to him.

"Girls, this is Sky. Sky, these are my friends, Ruby and Yang."

Yang hooked an arm around Ruby's neck and pulled her in for a headlock.

"See, I told you you were his friend." The blonde said as she ruffled her younger sister's hair.

"Yang! Stahp! Aak!" Ruby gasped out as she tried to flail her arms around in resistance.

Sky, for his credit, just waved at them politely before a ringtone started resounding from one of his armor's pockets. he then fished out his scroll before turning to Shavo.

"Hey I gotta take this. Want to try to meet up later or something?" Sky asked the traveller with a raised brow. Shavo merely shrugged in response.

"I don't see why not." He said nonchalantly before giving him a two-finger salute, "Later, Lark."

"See you, Odadjian." He waved over his shoulder as he opened his scroll and walked over to a less crowded area of the Bullhead.

Shavo then turned back to his other new friends before looking at the younger of the two and smiling.

"So, five minutes, huh?"

Ruby's face went red from embarrassment as she punched his arm.

* * *

The odd trio stood by the doors leading to the boarding platform as a series of clicks and clacks went on within them before it opened up to allow light to shine in. As students began to walk past them, Yang turned back from the front to face the other two with a grin on her face.

"You two ready to see Beacon for the first time?"

Shavo smirked as he nodded his head, already having seen it before on a screen, but not in person.

"I still can't believe this is happening." Ruby said dreamily as the three began to walk out. Shavo was feeling the exact same way.

As they finally emerged from the Bullhead's bridge and onto actual school grounds, they all were taken aback in awe.

All around them, arcs, spires, columns and buildings rose from the ground with such artificial beauty that Shavo felt his jaw drop. There was so much to look at that he had no idea _where_ to look. The smooth design of the lanterns and pools mixed in with the grass and trees giving it an absolutely eye-catching look. And the sheer _size_ of the whole place gave someone a lot to look at, making them have to take a step back and watch in silence as they registered it all.

And that was _exactly_ what he was doing.

"Woooow." Ruby cooed as she took in the sights, her sister in a similar state.

Shavo did not even hear her as he slowly walked up to the pool in the middle of the walkway and looked down, seeing his own face looking back up at him with an expression of awe-filled shock.

"This… Is really happening." He whispered to himself, the weight of the situation beginning to dawn down on him. The Traveller looked back up and slowly scanned around with wonder evident in his eyes, every person, every stone, every leaf being of an almost biblical significance to him.

"This is really happening." He said to himself again as he began to step backwards slowly to try and get a better view. "I'm really here."

His mind went in over-load from comprehension of the truth. The truth that he really had left Earth.

He really was in Remnant.

"Holy shit." He said shakily as he ran a hand through his hair. "Holy shit, man. Holy shit, holy shi-"

Shavo was still walking backwards while talking, not paying very much attention to where he was actually walking. He did realize that he had run into something, however, when he began to lose balance after bumping into something with his foot. Reeling, he tried to grab for something to keep him up and managed to grab onto a rail. That rail, however, didn't seem to be attached to anything stable as it too fell over with him and sent what seemed like a mountain of luggage falling on top of him.

"Serj damnit!" He cursed as he sat up, luggage bags and suitcases falling off of him as he rubbed his head. He now knew that falling down in Remnant felt the same as it would on Earth. "Who in the hell leaves a freakin' luggage rack sitting in the middle of a walkway!?"

Wanting to find out the answer to his question, he grabbed for a nearby white suitcase and held it up to see if he could spot a name. Instead of seeing a name, all he saw was a familiar symbol.

A symbol of the Schnee Dust Company.

" _Just what do you think you're doing!?"_

Looking up from his place on the ground, Shavo saw a girl clad entirely in white with a icy-blue gaze that pierced through his very soul.

And it was directed right at him.

Shavo blinked at her blankly before realizing the position he was in and almost laughed at the irony of the situation.

Almost, if it weren't for the death glare being thrown his way.

* * *

 **Hiatus is officially over!**

 **Okay, so two weeks isn't really much of a hiatus, but eh, I'm still glad to be back and writing.**

 **AND HOLY SHIT, MAN, EPISODE SEVEN, I LITERALLY CANNOT EVEN!**

 **Like, I know that it doesn't look very professional to be geeking out over a show in the authors note, but this is fanfiction. I don't think I'm gonna be losing any internets for doing so here.**

 **But anyways, does anyone else just feel that Remnant is full of a bunch of P words? Seriously, they're freaking out over a stupid broken leg. These people are going into a profession where they most likely don't live past thirty, and everyone's losing their shit because of one broken leg. Jesus H Christ, what a bunch of pansies.**

 **Anyways, that's enough of my rambling on for now. This chapter is kind of short, but I really don't know how to follow it up from that until next chapter.**

 **And what about that new profile pic?**

 **-Triple T**


	6. V

**Foreign Exchange**

* * *

 **chapter 5:Getting Familiar**

* * *

"Okay, before you say absolutely anything at all, just let me say this:" Shavo said with his hands held out in a ' _I surrender_ ' gesture as he scrambled up from his place on the ground, "I was not paying attention to where I was going, this is all my fault, and I'm sorry."

Weiss stood there in the middle of the stone walkway, finger pointed in the air with her mouth open, about ready to scold him for knocking over her luggage, but didn't say anything. Resentfully, she lowered her hand down slowly, but still kept her piercing gaze trained on the traveller, bowing slightly to her.

"Matter of fact, here." He then crouched down, reaching for the scattered luggage and trying to arrange it back onto the cart. Two men in suits had come out of nowhere to assist, but he had already gotten all of them onto the cart. He stood there next to it, on hand resting on a rail and the other in front of his stomach, giving the white haired girl a polite bow.

Weiss stood there, arms crossed across her chest, before sighing and shaking her head as she walked over to the cart.

"I suppose it's fine." She relented as Shavo went from bowing to ramrod straight in a flash, her expression losing some of it's irk before she poked him in the chest, "Just don't let it happen again, you hear me?"

Shavo nodded before pulling out his scroll, as well as a small piece of paper with a pen. He quickly fiddled with his scroll before finding what he was looking for. He then set the Scroll on his elbow before writing something down on the paper and handing it to her.

"Here," He said as Weiss took the small slip of paper to see a series of numbers, "This is my contact information, in case you find anything is damaged. I'll pay for as soon as possible if need be."

Weiss looked at the number before nodding to herself.

"Very well, then." She nodded to him before turning to her two man servants and waving them on.

And with that, Weiss walked away.

"Oh thank Serj, that could have went _horribly._ " Shavo sighed out a breath of relief as he ran his hand down his face.

"Wow, way to show who's boss, big guy."

Shavo jumped slightly in surprise from the unexpected voice and turned to see the two sisters standing there, Yang with one hand planted on her hip and a raised eyebrow, Ruby standing behind her and eyeing the White-haired girl as she walked away.

"Well, I'm sorry, excuse me if I don't feel like getting my butt chewed out by _Weiss_ Freakin' _Schnee._ " Shavo defended himself as they all turned and began to walk along the path. He also kept an eye out for a familiar mop of blond hair as he walked.

' _Come on, Jaune. Where are you?'_ The Traveller thought to himself.

"Who?" Ruby asked innocently from her sister's right. Shavo faked surprise with a widening of his eyes.

"You… Don't know?" He asked with a tilt of his head. She shook her head, and he turned his gaze to the elder of the two.

"Can't say I have, either." Yang shrugged.

"Oooh, jeez, thank Serj it wasn't one of you two. She probably would have eaten your hearts out. I'd hate to imagine that."

Actually, he could. Seeing as how, technically it should have been _Ruby_ who had crashed into Weiss' luggage.

Not even on his first two hours in a new universe, and he was already screwing up the major plot.

Way to go, Shavo.

"Jeez, she sounds mean." Ruby concluded to herself out loud.

"Yeah, plus she's the heiress to _the_ Schnee Dust Company. I don't feel like having some dust lawyers sucking out my soul over a few broken dust vials."

"Well, still, you could have at least done _something_ back." Yang nudged him lightly with her elbow. Shavo just shrugged in return.

"Eh, if you really want to look at it, it _was_ technically my fault. I walked right into her luggage."

"But who just leaves a luggage cart sitting in the middle of a walkway, where _multiple_ people are walking through?" Ruby tried to support her new friend.

"Well, in that case, blame the butlers." Shavo hiked a thumb at the receding figures of the two assistants of Weiss's. "Notice how _they_ are the ones pushing the cart, not her."

"More like manservants, looks like." Yang commented from beside him.

"Well, that's their thing." Shavo shrugged again, then went back to looking around for Jaune, holding onto his hope of still finding the blond knight.

"So, where are we going now?" Ruby asked as she too looked around at the buildings of Beacon Academy. "Isn't there a, like, place that we're supposed to meet up at for an assembly?"

At that, Yang stopped before getting an uncertain smile as she chuckled nervously and began to step backwards.

' _Oh boy, here it comes.'_ Shavo thought to himself with a slight smirk.

"Yeah, _we,_ eh he heh," Yang chuckled as she scratched the back of her head.

Just then, a group of people came out of seemingly nowhere right behind Yang.

"Actually,myfriendsareherenow,I'llseeyoulater,k _bye!"_

And like that, they all ran off fast enough to make Ruby spin around from the draft. She was about to fall, but Shavo managed to catch her under her armpits to stop that from happening.

"Yang! What the heck!?" Ruby yelled indignantly as she stood back up to her feet and stomped after her sister for a few seconds before stopping.

"Well, look's like somebody just got ditched." Shavo said aloud as he stroked his goatee, fighting back a large grin as he did so.

"Ohhh, she is _so_ going to get it when I see her again." Ruby said angrily as she stomped one foot on the ground. She then turned back to Shavo and walked over to him, grumbling under her breath as she did so. Something about 'stupid jerk' and 'accident with a pair of scissors'.

"And then there were two." Shavo commented as he stood on the tips of his toes and then back down. He looked around the area again, more out of not knowing what to say or do than look for Jaune.

He was starting to doubt he was ever going to see the blond goof.

"Yeah, I guess." Ruby said as she rubbed her arm awkwardly, the two just standing there. As she did so, Shavo spotted something attached to the small of her back and suddenly got an idea.

"Hey, what's that you got there?" He asked, pointing to what he himself called ' _Fuck Your Shit, I'm A Scythe.'_

Ruby gasped, then quickly pulled out Crescent Rose for the world to see, the blade digging its tip into the ground and cracking the concrete. She then began to rub her hands up and down the shaft of it's handle.

Shavo had to stop himself from laughing at that thought.

"This, is a collapsible scythe with a built in sniper rifle that I love to call my baby, Crescent Rose." She cooed lovingly as she rubbed her cheek against it. Shavo just leaned his head back with a classic ' _okay then'_ look on his face.

Ruby looked up from her affection to her blade and became embarrassed when she realised just how stupid she probably looked. With a quick movement, the blade was collapsed again and behind her back.

"So…. What's your weapon?" Ruby asked, red faced and head hung shamefully.

Instead of verbally answering, he reached over his shoulder and unsheathed the sword Penny had pointed out to him earlier. Both he and Ruby inspected the blade, reminding Shavo of a giant cleaver.

' _No, not a cleaver.'_ Shavo thought to himself, ' _But something else.'_

"Oooooh, I _like_ it." Ruby said approvingly as she ran a finger along the gray metal of the blade, then looked back up at it's owner, "So what's it do?"

Shavo took the blade back and raised a brow at her.

"You see this thing here?" he said blankly as he pointed to the blade. "This cuts things."

Ruby rolled her eyes with a small smile at his sarcasm.

"No, silly, what does it _turn_ into. Like, a gun or something?" She asked.

Shavo didn't even know the answer himself, so instead he opted for looking at the button he had found at just the top of the handle. He held it out in front of him with his thumb resting on it.

"Okay… This _hopefully_ won't cut off my hand." Shavo said before pressing down.

With a series of whirs and clicks, the blade part of the sword began to disassemble itself and fold in, re-shifting and moving in all different directions, until finally it settled down and rested in his hands.

"Holy hell, It's an AK." Shavo realized with a small smile as he studied the gray rifle he now held. He looked under the barrel and spotted an attachment and grinned to himself, "With a freaking _grenade launcher._ "

In front of him, Ruby eyes began to sparkle as she fawned over the weapon and hands held in front of her gaping mouth.

"Oh my Oum, that looks _amazing!"_ She practically screeched in joy as she held her hands out to the gun, but stopped herself and looked up at her friend with puppy dog eyes. "Uhhh, Shavo?"

"You want to check it out for yourself, don't you?" The Traveller grinned at the younger teen. She nodded vehemently in agreement.

" _Pleeeease?"_

Shavo adopted a thoughtful pose as he scratched his chin and ' _hmmmmmm'_ d, the Kalashnikov held in his free hand as Ruby looked at him expectantly with those puppy dog eyes.

But, as far as he was concerned, she only had to ask.

"Awww, fine." he relented with a grin as he handed over the rifle. Ruby squealed in joy as she took the rifle in her hands and began to inspect it. He couldn't help but notice how funny the large rifle looked in the small girl's hands.

"I can't believe I'm saying this… But I don't recognize the model." Ruby gawked as she released the magazine and checked inside, inspecting one of the rounds as she leaned the rifle against her shoulder.

"Not surprising, it's very rare." Shavo commented, "It's official name is Kalashnikov, designed by a man with the same name, but is most commonly known as the AK-47. It's renown for how easy it's maintenance is, hardly requiring much and able to take a _lot_ of damage. You could leave this baby in snow, mud, sand, water, _whatever_ , and it'd still turn things into swiss cheese."

"That's amazing." Ruby looked like she was about done inspecting it. She then spotted the button again on the handle before pressing down on it and shifted the weapon back to it's regular form, a giant cleaver.  
' _Again, not a cleaver.'_ Shavo reminded himself. ' _More along the lines of a...what?'_

"So, what's it's name?" The Crimsonette asked with a tilt of her head. Shavo looked at her, then down to the sword, and back at her.

"Uhhh… What?" Shavo questioned.

"You know, what did you name your weapon?" Ruby asked again, re-wording the question in hopes of having him understand.

"I… Don't really have a name for it." He admitted as he took the blade and put it back in the sheath. Ruby gave a gasp of surprise.

"What!?" She cried indignantly, "How can you not give it a name!? Our weapons are an extension of _ourselves,_ no, part of ourselves!"

"Okay, fine." Shavo said with his hands raised before giving his chin another scratch. "How about… Megachete?"

The Crimsonette just deadpanned in response.

"That's like naming your son "Son", waaaaay too basic."

"Heck, I don't know!" Shavo shrugged. "You can't expect me to just come up with some amazing name on the spot, that's something that takes time _and_ thought."

"Alright, good point." She agreed.

The two stood there in silence again until Shavo remembered something and looked back at Ruby.

"Hey, didn't you say something about a meeting going on?"

Ruby's eyes widened as she went stock still.

"Shoot." She muttered out before shooting off in a random direction.

Shavo blinked in surprise before reaching out to where she had ran, but by then all that was left were red rose petals and a fleeting black and red figure in the distance.

"Wait, Ruby!" He yelled, but by then, she had disappeared completely from view. His hand dropped back down to his side as he sighed.

"Well, shit."

He looked around, seeing unfamiliar faces that he could tell weren't important due to their lack of detail. It was always very easy to tell who was and who wasn't going to be a constant in animes just from looking at their detail, or lack of it.

He then shook his head from side to side slightly to clear it before gaining a determined expression.

' _I'll be fine on my own.'_ He reminded himself, ' _Just have to find that damn lecturing hall.'_

Shavo nodded to himself, his current objective clear as he began to lightly jog along the path.

' _Okay, so let's try to remember the hall itself.'_ He began going over details in his mind as he passed by walking students. ' _Seeing as how all of the students are going to be gathered there, this most likely is going to be a large place.'_

He then stopped jogging suddenly, skidding to a halt before looking around.

' _Maybe if I get a better vantage point…'_

Looking around, Shavo spotted a few pillars and walls that would be easy enough to scale and get a better view of the surrounding area. Walking up to one of the walls, he stepped onto a bench before standing on top of it's back rest. Then, he jumped up and grabbed onto the ledge of one wall before pulling himself up and landing in a crouch. The way it was designed, it would have little platforms that go straight before stopping and going to another one a few feet above it, like he would have seen on those walls on the sides of highways going through the actual land. He climbed at least three of those before standing up from his position and looking around. He spotted a few kids looking up at him, but he ignored them as he scanned along.

' _Well, my assumption earlier would be handy… if it weren't for the fact that_ every _building is huge.'_ He sighed in annoyance as he crossed his arms over his chest in thought. ' _Maybe it was open-roofed? I think it was.'_

As he was continuing to ponder over more details, he began to turn around and get ready to climb back down the way he came, being to high up to jump down from there. Until, however, he noticed a tree right next to the wall he was perched on and opted to jump onto that instead. He didn't have much room to get in a good jump, but the tree wasn't too far away.

So, he then leaped over to the tree and into it's leaves, reaching both his hands out and grabbing onto a branch thick enough to support his weight. Looking down, he saw another thick one just below him and dropped down, landing there in a crouch with both his arms out to his sides to keep himself balanced. Once he was stable again, he began looking around for another branch to leap don on. then, he'd probably be close enough to the ground to just fall.

Key word being _began:_ He stopped once he noticed another person on the branch with him.

A familiar girl with a little black bow, curled up near the tree and reading a book.

Amber eyes met green as the two looked at each other in silence for a few moments, Shavo resting his arms on his legs before nodding slightly to her.

"'Sup?"

She stared at him blankly before slowly nodding back to him.

"Uhhhh… Hi." Blake said uncertainly.

"Welp, gotta get back to looking for the lecture hall. Gonna be starting soon." Shavo gave her a two finger salute and was about to jump off before stopping himself and looking back over to the cat-like girl. "Hey, wait, you wouldn't happen to know where that is, do you?"

Blake still looked uncertain, but pointed off to her left.

"Yeah, just head that way until a big, open roofed building shows up. You can't miss it."

Shavo gave her a bright grin and nodded to her.

"Cool, thanks! Stay chilly!"

And with that, he jumped down to the ground and landed in a roll before coming up without breaking stride and ran off to the direction he had been pointed to. Meanwhile, Blake still sat in the tree, watching him go with a bemused expression before slowly looking back to her book.

"Stay chilly?" She whispered to herself before going back to the book. Just as she was getting back into it, she Shavo ran into the lecture hall and skidded to a halt, glad to see a _very_ large crowd of people around him. At least know he knew that he was in the right place.

The Traveller looked around for a good place to stand (as well as any familiar faces), but didn't see anyone he was looking for. With a sigh, he walked over to a nearby wall and leaned back against it with his arms crossed over his chest and one foot propped against the wall in the standard ' _cool guy'_ pose.

He sure as shit felt like a cool guy, right now.

' _So, In the course of three hours, I've arrived in remnant, enrolled into Beacon Academy, and met all four of the members from team RWBY.'_ He grinned to himself with pride. ' _Not a bad day, if I do say so myself.'_

But things weren't exactly _great_ , either.

No, not by a long shot.

His primary problem was how much his mere existence was throwing off the plot line of the show. Little things, like how he had ran into Sky Lark in the ship, and apparently he wasn't as bad as the show had made him out to be.

But there were also much _bigger_ problems.

One, He had just basically kept Half of team RWBY from meeting each other. thought more of what the goateed kid had said and stood up in alarm.

"Crap, that's starting now!?" She yelled before jumping down and running the same way that stranger had ran.

* * *

Once he had gotten through the large doors and into the building itself, Shavo skidded himself to a stop before looking around.

'Open roofed, large as hell, everyone else is here,' The Traveller thought to himself before nodding, 'Looks like this is the place.'

He then started to scan over the crowd, hoping to spot someone familiar, but had no such luck as all he saw were background characters. He let out a sigh through his nose before walking over to a nearby wall and leaning against it, arms folded and one foot resting against the wall itself in the classic 'cool guy' pose.

He sure as shit felt cool, though.

'Okay, so in the course of three hours, I've came to Remnant, gotten enrolled in Beacon Academy, met all of Team RWBY, and got a kick-ass weapon.' He grinned to himself. 'Needless to say, this has been a good day.'

At least, he was trying to make himself feel like it was a good day. Despite this new, amazing adventure he had been put into, he still couldn't help that nagging voice in the back of his head.

Telling him that something was wrong.

'Okay, so yes, some things have been screwed up.' He lost the smile as his face grew more serious without even knowing it, beginning to become lost in thought, 'It looks like just my mere existence here has screwed with the plot majorly. One, Weiss, Blake, Ruby and Yang haven't met each other. Ruby n' Yang just saw her about to yell at me, and neither of them even got a look at Blake.'

'Then there's the biggest problem right now.' He thought to himself as he stuffed his hands into his pant's pockets. 'A missing main character.'

'Jaune.'

By now, Shavo had realized he wasn't going to be seeing the Blond knight anytime soon, and that was a problem. Despite his lack of skill, Jaune was the main key to bringing a lot of things together in the show, such as the interaction between Teams RWBY and JNPR.

So if Jaune wasn't here, then where the hell was he?

Was… Was he replacing Jaune?

As Shavo pulled out his flash drive and began twirling it absently, he felt like that was ridiculous.

Wasn't it?

"Excuse me?"

Brought back to the land of the living, Shavo looked to the source of the voice to spot a red-headed girl with jade green eyes and dressed in body armor that reminded him a lot of ancient spartan warriors.

Pyrrha Nikos.

"Do you mind if I stand here?" She asked, pointing to a spot next to him. "Everywhere else is pretty cramped at the moment."

He found it odd that she was asking to stand somewhere, but shrugged it off and gestured to the spot.

"It's a free country, ain't it?" Shavo stuffed the flash drive back into his pocket. Pyrrha nodded before standing against the wall next to him.

"Thank you." She gave him a polite smile before looking back to the center stage.

"Noooo Problem." Shavo said absently as he started to look among the crowd. As he did this, however, he noticed a weight in his right breast pocket he hadn't noticed before and reached for it, unzipping it open and reaching in to pull out the weight. Once he saw what it was, a grin came onto his face as he held it out to see.

'My vape pen!' He thought happily to himself as he ran his finger over the mouthpiece, a golden grinning skull wearing a tophat. 'Nearly forgot about this thing.'

Shavo gripped the gray-metaled cylinder base and was about to take in a hit, but looked around and thought better of it before slipping the pen back where he had found it. Now most likely wasn't the best of times to smoke, even with the scented water vapor.

But you could be damn sure he would get some afterwords.

"I believe the lecture is about to start." Pyrrha pointed out. Shavo looked to the stage to see the big man himself, Ozpin, walking on stage with Glynda Goodwitch not far behind.

"It would seem so." He agreed. As the gray-haired man made his way to the microphone, a hush began to fall over the crowd, the only sounds now being his footsteps until he arrived at his destination and tapped on the mic, a ringing noise coming from the speakers all around. He then cleared his throat before stepping up, all eyes now trained on him.

"Good evening, students." He greeted with a small wave, though his face suggested it wasn't quite as good of an evening as he said, a rather bored expression doned on his face, "I would like to welcome you all to your first day of Beacon Academy."

"It makes me glad to see so many of you gathered here with me today, young warriors ready to fight for a cause you all believe in, one we all share and keep clear in our vision at all times: Eliminating the Grimm."

A few murmurs of agreement from people in the crowd, but they were hushed quickly so the man could go on.

"Now, while that is true, do not have any doubts in your minds. The life of a Hunter is not a long one, and most certainly not an easy one, either. Every day here, you will be tested, both physically and mentally, to your limits to prepare you for the real world. The Grimm will not hesitate to kill you, so we cannot allow a moment of precious time wasted that could have been used appropriately. It is a harsh and cruel world out there, students."

Shavo didn't dare break his eyes from the Headmaster, paying as much attention as possible to this new speech from the man.

"I look amongst you all, and I see potential." He went on, "Potential to one day change the world and bring our goal into reach. But while I can see it, it is buried deep inside within all of you. Our task as your mentors for the next four years is to help you unlock this potential, and hone it into a deadly weapon at you disposal for whenever you find yourself in battle, to use at the best of your abilities. This will be a strenuous and hard-found task, but not impossible."

Ozpin looked around at the crowd, scanning over the whole crowd for any sign of doubt in the student's faces. he continued doing this, until he had spotted Shavo and lingered on him for a second longer than he did anyone else.

Then, without a word, he turned and walked off the stage. That was when Glynda Goodwitch walked up to the mike, scroll cradled to her breast, as she pushed up her glasses with one finger and spoke.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, you will begin your initiation. Be ready." She informed the students. "You are dismissed."

With that. the hold on the crowd was broken, students beginning to talk to each other and walk around carelessly, chatting with each other.

Shavo, however, was not in a chatting mood at the moment.

He had a troubled look on his face as he stood against the wall, eyes staring at nothing as he thought over the past five minutes.

'That wasn't at all like the speech in the show.' He thought to himself as he began to scratch his chin. 'Now he seemed much more present. Wasn't quite as harsh as the first time, more focused. More blunt than anything.'

'And didn't he look at me longer than everyone else?' He contemplated this in his mind. 'I could have sworn he did. But why? Does he know?'

Shavo just shook his head before pushing off the wall and walking past Pyrrha, not even noticing her as he continued to think more over the situation. He may not be a hundred percent certain at the moment, but one thing was clear in his mind.

Things had began to change.

For better, or for worse.

* * *

Three hours later, and he was still thinking to himself.

Sitting on the ledge of a balcony of the ballroom with one leg on the rail and the other on the ground, the night sky and the broken moon giving him light, Shavo now wore a black beanie to go along with the rest of his wardrobe and his vape pen in his hand, rubbing the mouthpiece with his thumb. Lifting it up to his mouth, he then took a hit of his vape pen before blowing out the vapor through his nostrils, scenting the air with .

' .' he thought to himself. 'Not gonna be seeing that anymore.'

He looked up to the broken moon, fragments floating in space from long-ago explosion, and took another hit of his pen before looking down at it, sitting in his open hand.

Here, in Remnant.

How long until he got used to that? To all of this?

And this wasn't even the fun part. He hadn't even began to fight the Grimm, let alone see one. Yet to form a team.

Him.

A kid with little to no combat experience, getting paired up with three other people who had been training for almost there whole lives.

'Maybe I should have given this some more thought.' He remarked mentally as he blew out some more vapor into the air in the form of rings. He watched them dissipate into the air before leaning his head back against a stone pillar on the ledge.

"More thought's just needed in general." He said to himself, his words breaking the silence around him.

"Hello, Shavodan!"

Shavo jumped a little in surprise before turning to see a familiar ginger-headed girl standing by the opening to the balcony, dressed now in a green t-shirt and black pajama shorts instead of her usual attire. The marionette walked up to him merrily before giving him a little wave.

"Hey Penny." Shavo gave the girl a two finger salute as well as a small smile, glad to have something to take his mind off things. "How you been?"

"I have been just swell!" She exclaimed happily as she held up her hand and began listing things off her fingers. "First, I my uncle himself picked me up on the Bullhead to take me here. Then, on the way here, we were able to talk and catch up after not getting to see each other for around two weeks."

"Sounds like a busy guy." Shavo commented. Penny nodded happily in agreement.

"Very much so. He is, after all, one of the leading generals of Atlas."

So that confirmed his suspicions of Ironwood being the girl's 'uncle'.

"Anyhow," Penny continued, "I also met someone else as well, a girl by the name of Ciel."

She then leaned forward, hand cupped over her mouth, as she whispered to him.

"She's supposed to be 'watching over me', but I was able to slip away for a bit and see if I could find you."

Shavo held a hand against his chest and went from grinning to a full-blown smile.

"Awww, Penny, I'm touched."

"What are friends for, as they say." She shrugged before looking back to him, "So how was your day?"

"All in all, pretty decent." Shavo gave a one-shoulder shrug as he nodded and took another hit of his vape pen. "Got to meet some new people, see some things, nothing too special."

Penny nodded, but seemed sort of transfixed on the pen in Shavo's hand. She then pointed at it and slightly tilted her head.

"What's that you got there?" She asked. Shavo held the vape pen up in his hand and flipped it around to show her a name etched into it's side, Black cursive showing the world it's name:

' **Kraftstoff'.**

Penny leaned forward to study the vape pen a bit more, eyes squinted and all, before leaning back and giving him a curious look.

"It's called a vape pen." Shavo explained as he let the water vapor float from his mouth. "It's like a cigarette, except it doesn't have any harmful chemicals in it, only scented water vapor. Good for stress relief."

"Oh, okay then." She nodded before pointed back at the cursive writing. "And what does that word mean? I don't recognize the language."

Shavo wondered if Penny had any sort of data banks in her head to sort through, full of languages and many other things at her disposal, but focus on the situation before him and chuckled.

"It's an ancient language a few friends and I used to study a lot. I had this before I transcribed it, and always was using it." Shavo said with a small smile on his face as he twirled the vape pen in his hand. "They made a joke that I couldn't run without it, so we had the German word for 'Fuel' put on it. Little chuckle among friends."

He flipped the bottle upside down before unscrewing a cap and lifting out a small bottle, half full of liquid before he nodded to himself. He then put it back in, screwed the cap back on, and zipped it back into his breast pocket.

"So, are you looking forward to tomorrow?" Shavo inquired as he looked back up from his pocket to the Marionette before him. She nodded.

"Of course I am! Tomorrow is the official start of our lives and careers as hunters!" she threw her arms out in joy. "Isn't that spectacular?"

"Indeed it is, indeed it is." Shavo nodded again. "Were you there to catch the Headmaster's speech?"

"Yes. I think he did a very good job of describing what our time is going to be like here in Beacon." Penny walked over to the rail and rested her hands on the rail. "It most likely won't be every second of every day being spent training. Though it will be hard."

"Yeah." Shavo said absently as he looked out to the grounds around him. "Real hard."

Penny looked over at her new friend to see him with a troubled expression. Thinking it may have been something said, she ran over the dialogue and thought maybe he was concerned about the difficulty of the coming years ahead of him. Then, she began to think of certain ways she could try to help him, and was able to find a file instructing her on comfort.

She walked over to Shavo and laid a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. He looked back at her to see Penny giving him a warm smile.

"I'm sure it won't be too difficult, Shavo." She assured him with a slight squeeze.

Said traveller just snorted, but smiled despite himself and patted the girl's hand.

"Maybe it won't."

"And, if you need any help, I would be more than happy to assist you!" Penny offered kindly. Shavo just nodded his head in response.

"I would like that Penny. I appreciate it."

"It's of no concern, friend." She stated before seeming to get an idea and smiling widely. "Oh, what if we were able to be partnered together! Wouldn't that be astounding?"

"That would be pretty nice, actually." Shavo agreed with a grin. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

Penny then yawned and stretched her arms into the air. Shavo looked away to be polite, but got his face stuffed into her chest when she came up and hugged him.

"I believe I'm going to be heading off to bed, Shavodan." She released her hold on him and stepped back. "Good night. See you in the morning!"

"Yeah." Shavo said as he tried not to blush from having had his face pressed between the girl's breasts. "See you then, Penny."

With that, The Marionette turned around and walked back into the ballroom. Shavo watched her go, but didn't realise his eyes had wandered to her short-clad bottom until she had turned a corner and disappeared. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes, deciding he should probably call it a night as well.

He stood up and walked over to the exit and back into the building. He came out into a staircase overlooking the ground floor, giving him a great view of all the teenagers below getting ready for bed, sleeping back scattered about everywhere. He then realized he didn't have one, but shrugged it off. He could just take off his jacket and use that as a pillow.

Shavo began walking down the stairs until he spotted a familiar blue-haired teen and grinned as he changed course, making his way over to Sky as he changed out of a blue undershirt into a white Wife beater with some black basketball shorts. Sky looked up from his scroll to see him making his way over and grinned before waving. Shavo waved back and arrived next to him.

"'Sup?" Shavo grinned as he held out his fist to Sky. They bumped fists as Sky shrugged and stuck his hands into his pockets.

"Not much. How 'bout you?"

"Killing monsters and gettin' bitches." Shavo chuckled.

" Oh really?" Sky laughed a bit, "And how's that going for ya?"

"First one's off to a rough start, but the second one is just awesome."

That caused Sky before breaking into a silent fit of laughter, biting down on his hand to keep himself from disturbing others.

"Good to know." Sky responded once he recovered. "Maybe we can swap notes sometime, pool our efforts together."

Shavo widened his eyes as wide as possible before looking at Sky with as serious a expression as he could manage.

"And become Beacon's resident pimps." Shavo nodded resolutely before patting Sky on the shoulder. "I like the way you think, kid."

At that, they both broke into laughter. They got a few looks from nearby people, but neither of them cared, too caught up in their own joy to notice.

"Ahhh, holy shit." Shy said as he wiped a tear from his eye and let out a loud breath. "Glad to see this place ain't full of a bunch of stiffs."

"Yeah, no kidding." Shavo agreed before looking around. "So, what you been up to?"

"Not much, honestly." Sky shrugged. "Just kinda walked around after that lecture for a bit before coming here. Big ass place, that's for sure."

"Straight up." Shavo agreed as he looked around before something caught his eye. He then patted Sky on the chest and nodded towards something, a grin present on his face. "And not just a big ass place, either."

Sky followed his line of sight to see a few girls talking over across the room, or more specifically, one in short shorts bending over to get something. Sky nodded sagely as he stroked a fake beard that wasn't there.

"Indeed." He spoke in a wise voice. 'I give it a nine."

"Ehhh, Eight point six." Shavo waved his hand from side to side in a 'kinda-sorta' gesture before going back to scanning the crowd. "Man, is this place a school for Hunters of Supermodels? Cause I havn't seen, like, one average person so far."

"I was thinking just the same thing." Sky agreed.

"Looks like we've picked a good place to set up business, muchacho." Shavo nodded with a small grin. Sky held up his fist again, and Shavo returned the bump.

"Muchacho?" Sky inquired.

"Means 'boy'." Shavo informed him as he stuffed his hands into his pants pockets. Sky nodded in understanding before stretching out his arms.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm freakin' exhausted." Sky said before yawning. He then gestured to a spot open next to him. "More than welcome to chill out in my little neck of the woods, if you don't already have a spot for yourself."

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea to me, my man." Shavo said before zipping off his jacket, removing the sheath with the sword still in it off, and setting it down on the ground. He then folded his jacket and put it down before laying down and resting his head on it with his hands clasped behind his head. Sky followed soon after as he crawled into his yellow sleeping bag and laid down on his stomach.

"Night." Sky mumbled out before closing his eyes and turning around, his back facing Shavo now.

"Night, Sky.' he said back as he looked up at the ceiling for a bit. Then, he began to feel the day wear down on him, and closed his eyes for the night.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Man, I can get this much work done it a day and a half, but it takes me two freaking weeks to get a paragraph done on MOH.**

 **So this is the longest chapter so far, showing more of the characters and the story as well. Got to see the weapon, too. Sides from that, not much else to really say.**

* * *

 **Reviews (Forgot I was going to be doing these for a bit, TBH)**

* * *

 **ShadowFreddyRaven** **:** **I have only watched one of those, and i hardly remember anything from Naruto. Like the show implies, I guess?**

 **Red challenges you** **: Glad to have your support.**

 **Posidon29** **: Well, seeing as how this story hasn;t been around all that long, and SI isn't exactly a rare topic, it just isn't as likely to get clicked on unless it is centered a round a main character. That's why my My Own Hell story gets a lot a views, as apposed to my OC story, where it hasn't even got a hundred views. And thanks.**

 **titansFire** **: NO, , THOSE ARE MY CHEESY POOFS!**

 **NecrorexSparda Juubi-No-Kishin** **: One, YOU HAVE A LONG-ASS NAME TOO, DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME, MR NECROPHELIAC KYUBI-NO-HENTAI!**

 **Two, It's just because I'm a major System of a Down fan, and the name called to me.**

 **eugenio4079** **: *laughs at your sorrow***

 **eugenio4079** **: In soviet Russia, story loved you.**

 **jonathan11197** **: Well then, looks like we're gonna be here awhile.**

 **Guest: *Bumps chest twice before flashing peace sign***

 **Word up, man.**

 **KingArthur3** **: Did this chapter answer your question?**

 **To be completetly honest, while Weiss was being a major pain about it, it sort of was Ruby's fault.**

 ***Quickly locks all doors and windows from all the angry fans who are now coming to beat my ass***


	7. VI

**Foreign Exchange**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:New Horizons**

* * *

In all of Shavo's life, he has been woken up in a many variety of ways. The simple ' _get up_ ', the friendly ' _hey, wake up'_ , even that one time when his friend blew an airhorn into his face.

But never before has he been woken up quite like this.

"AGH, GOD, MY CHILDREN!"

* * *

 **Five minutes earlier...**

* * *

"Morning, sis!" Yang greeted her younger sister with a cheery grin. By now, only half a dozen people were left in the ballroom as morning light flooded in through the windows.

Said younger sister sat up from her sleeping pack with a tired face before yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Heeeey." She groaned out before standing up.

"Sleep well?" Yang asked as she got down and began to roll up her sleeping bag.

"I had that dream with the cookie castle again." She smiled fondly from the fleeting memory, "So all in all, pretty much."

Yang just laughed as she shook her head.

"Ruby, I'm pretty sure your obsession with cookies is borderline obsessive."

"What blasphemy is this I hear!?" Ruby mocked shock as she put a hand to her chest. "You _dare_ speak against the almighty cookie lord!?"

"Oh, I _dare._ " Yang grinned as she crouched and brought her hands up in a wrestling pose.

"You shall pay dearly for your crimes, Heathen!" Ruby pointed a shaking finger at Yang before charging at her with a yell.

Yang darted forward and grabbed her sister by her legs before swinging around and dropping her onto the ground behind them.

Problem was, she didn't know what exactly was behind them.

Or, more accurately, _who._

"AGH, GOD, MY CHILDREN!" Shavo screamed as he woke up to pain spreading through his whole system. Ruby looked mortified as she got back up and put a hand to her mouth.

In a flash, Sky was out from his sleeping bag and between Shavo and the two girls, hands balled into fists and ready to fight.

"What the hell's going on here!?" He asked hotly.

" _I'm so sorry!_ It was an accident, I swear!" Ruby squeaked out before trying to look past Sky and at the goateed teen, "Shavo, are you okay!?"

He was incapable of answering as he cupped his lower area from the pain.

"Alright, listen, I think you two should just back off for a second." Sky began to back up a bit to check on his friend, seeing if anything else had been done to him besides getting a major bagging.

" _No._ " Shavo wheezed out finally as he slowly stood up, regaining some of his posure. "It's cool. My kids are probably going to be...Be dumber than a box of rocks, but it's cool."

Ruby darted past the blue haired teen and over to Shavo's side in an instant.

"Shavo, I swear, it was an accident!" She tried to apologize, not quite knowing what to do now that she was here.

"It's fine, relax." Shavo tried to assure her, the pain now down to a dull ache.

"Wow Rubes, that how you just gonna greet him from now on?" Yang laughed from next to Sky.

" _You're the one who threw me into him!"_ Ruby screeched indignantly. Shavo looked at Yang with a raised eyebrow.

"That true, Xiao Long?" Shavo asked blankly. Yang just scratched her head and chuckled nervously.

Sky looked over to her, then back to Shavo with a raised eyebrow. The Traveller just shook his head from side to side, to which Sky nodded back.

Not only did all of the fight leave him then, but that small interaction very much symbolized the beginning of a bond between the blue-haired halberd user and The Traveller.

No, not a bond.

 _A brotherhood_.

"Alright then." Sky said as he grabbed a bag and hefted it over his shoulder, "I'm gonna go get myself some breakfast. You three have fun doing… _Whatever._ "

"Later Sky. Good luck at initiation if I don't run into you then." Shavo said as she stood up and stretched out some kinks from his back. Sky waved over his shoulder, already walking away.

"Later, Shavo."

"AND HEY, KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR SOME FUTURE CLIENTS!" Shavo yelled at him with a smile. Sky stopped abruptly and turned around with a big grin before pointing at Yang and Ruby.

"Looks like you already found two!" He shouted back before laughing and walking away. The Traveller turned to the sisters and saw them both with curious expressions.

"Uhhh… _clients_?" Ruby questioned. Shavo waved it off, chuckling to himself as he picked his jacket and sword up.

"Inside joke." Was all he said. "Come on, let's go get ready for initiation."

* * *

Thank Serj above that Shavodan wasn't like Jaune, or else he would be throwing his guts out all about the ship right now.

Looking out one of the bullhead's windows, Shavo watched the canopy of green forests pass below him as he stared out distantly. He should have been enjoying himself, feeling great. This was, after all, _initiation into Beacon Academy_. He should be _ecstatic._

Key word being should be.

But he wasn't naive, lord no. Even armed with an AK-47 and a grenade launcher, he felt unprepared.

No, he _was_ unprepared.

He was a freaking _high schooler_ , not a trained warrior. Just what in the hell had he been thinking when he accepted the hooded man's proposal?

Not at all, apparently.

His expression hardened as he knelt down and opened up his pack. Earlier, before he had eaten, Shavo had made a beeline to the area where his luggage had been stored and went through his belongings.

He had been given most of his belongings, ones that he found most important. Pictures (modified to look like it were taken in this universe), drawings, clothing items, things like that. But, in another bag, he had found two metal containers labeled _Munitions._

Shavo pulled out these two boxes now and set them down on the ground before opening one. Reaching inside, he pulled out three different magazines for his rifle and fitted them into his right jacket pocket, then three more into his left.

' _One clip holds thirty rounds... So just six magazines gives me…'_ Shavo did the math in his head. ' _A hundred and eighty bullets, plus the thirty in my gun now.'_

Shavo stared at the box before grabbing six more and stuffing three into his pant's pockets.

' _Should probably get a tactical holster at some point.'_ He made a mental note as he closed that box and opened the other one. Inside, he found at least forty different grenades for his launcher. ' _Faster to get my hands on them instead of having to take the time to get the box out.'_

He then grabbed two in his hands and stuffed them into a coat pocket on the inside of his jacket before doing the same on another on the opposite side. He still had two pockets on his forearms and cargo pockets on his pants as well as his breast pockets, but one of those were probably going to be used for Kraftstoff and a spare vapor bottle.

He knew himself well enough that he _was_ going to need that.

Putting two magazine clips into each of his cargo pockets and one grenade into his right arm pocket, he took out Kraftstoff and looked at it.

' _Screw it.'_ Shavo thought to himself as he took a quick hit and exhaled the vapor through his nose, ' _I need_ something _to calm my nerves right now.'_

He then took the pen and put it into his left arm pocket before zipping it closed. Then, he went back into the grenade bax and rooted around a bit more, looking for two more grenades to stuff into his breast pockets. Instea, he found something much more interesting.

Two C4 and some charges.

' _That could probably come in handy.'_ Shavo nodded to himself as he put the C4 in one pocket and the detonator in the other. He thought about using his back pockets as well, but decided he would need those for a compass and his scroll.

Shavo then returned the two Metal ammo crates into his bag. Rooting around in there, he also found a gun cleaning kit, some bagged sandwiches he nabbed from the cafeteria this morning, and six bottles of water as well as a med kit.

He then closed it and put it back on as he stood up. He felt the weight of every round on him, but found it more re-assuring than bothersome. He didn't have to worry much about being slow, he wasn't exactly the best at dodging.

' _Sure as hell wish I had a side-arm, though.'_ Shavo frowned as he realised that would be most useful. ' _Maybe a glock-18 or something.'_

He walked back up to the window and picked back up on looking out the window. He still saw a large amount of trees, but spotted something off in the distance that caught his eye.

broken, gray buildings that looked like they belonged to a city of some sort.

" _Attention all students."_ The voice of Glynda Goodwitch came over the intercom, gaining everyone's focus as her image came up on the holographic screens, ' _We will be arriving shortly at the start of your initiation. Please be sure that all of the supplies you will be needing are on your person, you will_ not _be permitted back on once we have landed. I repeat, we will be arriving shortly at the start of your initiation. Please be sure that all of the supplies you will be needing are on your person, you will_ not _be permitted back on once we have landed."_

And with that, her face disappeared off the screen, being replaced with Beacon's symbol of two axes.

Shavo's gaze lingered on this as a sudden realization dawned on him.

This must have been what the troops storming Normandy's beaches on D-Day must have felt like right before they got off the boats.

 _Scared as hell_.

* * *

"Here we are, students." announced as they all lined up at the edge of the cliff, everyone standing on a certain platform. "Welcome to Crestfall mountains."

Behind her was, as the name implied, a range of large mountains dotted with areas of foliage and trees. At one point, there may have been trees scattered everywhere.

But that must have been before someone came along and covered it all in buildings, surrounded by what he guessed were thirty foot high stone walls.

All around, for miles and miles, seemed to be a never ending range of old and deserted buildings, most made out of concrete and quite a few with their metal skeletons showing through, having withered with age and neglect. They were all connected by a series of roads, cracked with their paints fading and a few scattered vehicles upturned and covered in weeds.

The whole place looked like as if Nature was trying to claim back its lands.

"For those of you who aren't familiar with these mountains, Crestfall was once a large and open mountain range, teeming with Grimm as they roamed the land. That was, until, large amounts of Dusts were detected deep within the mountains themselves. About two hundred years ago, the Schnee dust company colonized these mountains before building a mining community on top of it, making a city for workers and their families to live in and keep them close to work."

' _Kind of like the pullman working communities.'_ Shavo thought to himself, the grim expression still present on his face as he scanned the horizon.

"But, as I said, the Grimm were very rampant in this area. For twenty years, the guards posted there were able to keep the Grimm from getting in, until one day they became too much and attacked the city."

"Out of over ten thousand inhabitants, no one survived."

Shavo spared the witch-like woman a glance to see an expression very similar to his own. Looking around, he saw that most of the other students didn't seem very affected by this.

Why would they? The people in this community were guards and regular civilians. They were all super-powered people with years of training and a practical forcefield to save their asses, along with weapons of total destruction.

Shavo, on the other hand, was armed with a weapon he just received the day before and didn't even know how to use his aura.

' _I think I have every right to be concerned.'_

"Shavo?"

Said teen looked over to his right and saw Ruby, looking at him with concern in her eyes.

Seeing as how he most likely wasn't going to be coming out of this forest alive, he wasn't too surprised.

"Yeah?" He asked a little bit too sharply. He shook his head and tried to calm himself, "What is it?"

"You okay? You look, well…." Ruby looked around as she thought of the right word, "Really tense."

Shavo looked at her for a bit before sighing and rubbing his eyes with one hand.

"Just getting a case of the willies, Ruby." He said. "Nothing you need to worry about."

"Oh." Ruby said as she looked down at the ground and kicked some dirt off of her plate. "Same here, I guess."

"Pretty sure you don't have anything to worry about." Shavo assured her, still looking out at the buildings. "From the way you handled that scythe, and with that semblance you used to disappear yesterday, looks like you can handle yourself fine."

Ruby's eyes widened at the mention of her little run yesterday, just now realizing she had essentially ditched her new friend.

'Oh shoot, I didn't even realize, I'm-"

"Sorry?" Shavo interrupted her as he looked over. He had the tiniest of smiles on his face, trying to show her it was fine. "You've got nothing to be sorry about. I'm not gonna hold it against you."

With the assurance as well as his smile, Ruby couldn't help but grin herself as she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Thanks Shavo. You're a good friend."

' _Yeah, well pretty soon I'm probably going to be your_ dead _friend, Ruby.'_ The little voice in the back of his head brought him back to the situation before him. Now, Ozpin had walked up and got everyone's attention as he took a loud sip from his coffee mug.

"Today, everyone, is the day we see if you truly have what it takes to become a Huntsman." He lectured, eyes scanning down the line of students. "The re has been talk and numerous questions of teams. Let me assure you, that matter will be settled _today."_

"Within the city, you all shall find ancient artifacts off to the North. You and your partner are to retrieve these artifacts and bring them back to this ledge. The trip will most likely take you one or two days to complete."

"Excuse me, Headmaster?" Someone raised their hand. Shavo looked over to see it was Weiss. "How exactly are our partners determined?"

"Ah, yes, forgive me. I almost forgot that." The headmaster's bored expression didn't change. "When you all land, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years."

Shavo could practically hear Ruby's world shatter around her as she screeched " _Whaaaaat!?"_ Her cry went unnoticed, however, as Ozpin went on.

"As explained, there are large concentrations of Grimm within the city's walls. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or _you will die._ " Ozpin paused for a moment, as if to let this information to sink in. Again, he locked eyes with Shavo for a moment before continuing. "Some of our faculty will be in the forest to moderate you, but they _will not_ interfere. You all only have yourselfs to rely on."

Ruby gulped loudly as she looked around uncertainly. She almost yelped out loud as she felt someone grab her arm and looked up to see Shavo leaning over, resolution practically pouring from him as he locked eyes with her.

"Ruby, listen to me very closely." he began, his voice both frantic and stern. "When you land, don't stop moving until you find someone, understand? You do not stop for _anything_ until you find a partner."

Not trusting herself to speak, she only nodded her understanding. Shavo looked at her for a few seconds before nodding himself and turning back to the city. he couldn't explain why, but a growing ball of dread was growing in his stomach, even worse than it was before. And not just for him, but for someone else too.

He was fearing for _Ruby._

Why? he knew damned good and well that the Crimsonette was more than capable of handling herself.

So then why was this unexplainable worry rising up in his body?

That was when the clicking began.

Looking down the line, Shavo watched as multiple students began to get sent flying into the forest. Shavo looked back to the city and kept his gaze trained on the skyline as the lead weight of worry went from being a ball the size of a baseball to roughly the size of a bowling ball.

"Remember what I said, Ruby." Shavo instructed the crimsonette as he kept his eyes locked onto the skyline, a slight snarl forming on his face a she braced for launch. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her nod before the clicking on her pad grew louder.

"I will, I swear." Ruby agreed.

"See you on the other side, kid." Shavo whispered more to himself than anything. Ruby still heard it, though, and thought Shavo was being extremely brave in the face of this danger before she was launched into the air.

But he wasn't brave.

He was _scared out of his freaking mind._

That was when the pad gave one final click and sent him into the air.

The sudden transition from ground to air was startling as the wind whipped through him, making him fear that all of his ammo would come flying out of his pockets and into the distance. But, by some miracle, they managed to stay in their place. So, instead he grabbed onto his beanie and held on for dear life.

He somehow managed to keep his eyes open and realized with his current trajectory and path of descent, he was most likely going to land in what looked like to him some sort of large clock tower.

That large, _painful_ looking clock tower.

This wasn't going to be fun.

Praying to god or whatever cruel deity that watched over him, he brought his arms up to his face and tried to angle himself to where he would crash through one of the large windows. As the tower drew closer and closer, the thought that he wasn't even sure his aura had been _unlocked_ had crossed his mind for the first time.

' _Well, hopefully I'll make a good stain on the building.'_ He thought to himself and felt the strong urge to laugh.

That was when he crashed through the window and onto the floor.

Shavo yelled in pain as he felt his right shoulder flare in agony, like someone had cut open his back and poured shard of glass into his body. As he rolled across the ground, he struck a stray piece of concrete that was once probably the roof and came to an abrupt stop.

He lay there for a few seconds, cradling his shoulder as the pain began to ebb away.

' _That still feels wrong, though.'_ He realized as he shakily tried to stand up. ' _I think it's dislocated.'_

It took him two tries to get to his feet, the first ending with him faceplanting back into the slab of concrete. Instead of busting his head open like it should have, he only felt like he was slapped in the face with a basketball or something less painful.

At least now he knew that his aura was working.

Standing on his feet, he slowly walked over to a window, both wanting to get a good vantage point and see if anything else was injured. besides his dislocated shoulder, everything else felt fine, if only a little sore. once he arrived at the window, he looked out to see other students flying across the sky gracefully. He thought he saw what looked like Pyrrha twirl around and land in a crouch on the roof of a building.

Much better than his landing, _that_ was for sure.

Turning his attention back to the problem at hand, Shavo looked at his arm and realized that if he didn't fix his shoulder now, he was going to have an even harder time the next day or so. So, he moved his hand up to his shoulder and gripped it before looking the other way.

' _This is going to suck.'_ He thought to himself before jerking upwards, _hard_ , and putting his shoulder back into place with a loud _crack_ and a flash of pain.

"Son of a freaking _whore_." He cursed as he leaned over and grunted. For the most part, though, it didn't hurt anywhere as much as he thought it should have. As he rolled it experimentally, he felt nothing else wrong with it other than a dull ache. He probably had the Aura to thank for that.

Righting himself, Shavo reached over his shoulder and brought out his blade before pressing down on the button and turning it into its rifle form, holding it out before him and checking it for any damage.

' _Good as new.'_ he thought to himself before reaching into his back pocket and retrieving his compass. The needle wavered a bit before showing him which way was north.

And that was the direction he needed to go.

Pocketing the small compass and looking around, Shavo noticed for the first time that even with remnant's bright and colorful look, this building looked very dark and dreary with it's gray walls and green foliage snaking it's way up it's walls and floorboards. he even saw the ancient remains of an upper torso lying not far from where he landed, now nothing more than a yellow rib cage with half the upper right arm next to it.

The Traveller got one last look out the window to get his bearings, trying to memorize the aerial view for later reference. Then, he turned around and spotted a staircase leading out of the room.

Shavo made his way down at least ten floors of abandoned, decaying rooms, most covered in green and with parts of the floor caving in or missing. There was one point when he had to drop down a few feet do to missing stairs that looked like somebody had destroyed them purposefully with a few skeletal remains at the bottom, but made it with no problems and went all the way down to the ground floor.

The ground floor was designed to have been some sort of lobby, but it was for the most part similar to the other rooms. On the windows, however, were the remains of wooden planks and furniture stacked up against them, a sort of makeshift barricade. Or, they were at one point, before something flung them away and came in. now, Shavo noticed the long-dried bloodstains that were evident

' _Somebody tried to make a final stand here.'_ He realized as he looked around and spotted quite a few skeletal remains. ' _Looks like they didn't make it out.'_

" _Out of over ten-thousand inhabitants, no one survived."_

Shavo shook his head from side to side and let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Just like Tallahassee said." Shavo reminded himself of his favorite badass movie character. " _Nut up or shut up."_

And with that, he felt the fear in him lessen enough to where he could think clearly. Shavo checked the safety on his rifle, switched it off, and held it up at the ready as he walked forward and nudged the door open with his rifle.

Coming outside, he saw that it was just as dead and dreary as it was inside, the tall buildings cutting out enough sunlight to cast long shadows over the streets and add a sort of eeriness that sent a chill down Shavodan's spine.

So much for a bright and cheery place.

Rifle held up at the ready, he scanned the area for any sort of movement and found nothing out of the ordinary. Once he was sure, he began to jog in the direction of north, rifle held in his arms and ready to fire at the moment he needed it.

For two blocks, he was without any sort of trouble, the only sound being his footfalls and the ' _Screeeee-Screeee-Screeee'_ Of insects in the grass growing in patches along the road and inside the cars. He saw more dried bloodstains and skeletons scattered about the roads, and even saw what looked like a older version of a bullhead that crashed into a small building.

That was around the time he had noticed the insects had stopped.

Shavo slowed down as he tried to hear for the noise of the wildlife, but didn't find anything.

But he did find another noise, however.

A noise that sounded a lot like the clicking of teeth just around the corner.

Ducking behind a nearby car, Shavo crouched silently and sat there for a few moments as the clicking noise grew louder and louder. He listened to it in silence before slowly, _slowly_ creeping around the car and slightly poking his head up and look through the car window, only the top half of his head showing.

What he saw was something that he most certainly was not expecting.

Standing there, hunched forward and head hung, was some sort of humanoid creature that was near his height, shambling forward as a sort of clicking noise came from it's what looked like mouth. It had pitch black skin, and long arms with even longer claws, only two fingers and a thumb. It also had two friends behind it, both in a similar state as it with their heads hung and mouths clicking.

Shavo watched them shamble by silently, eyes wide in a mixture of shock and fear, before regaining his senses and ducked back down, gripping his rifle so hard that his knuckles were turning white.

' _What in the holy hell are those things!?'_ he thought frantically to himself. ' _Are those supposed to be some sort of Grimm!?'_

Shavo dared a look back over the window and saw the things were now past the car and a bit down the street corner, already about to walk out of view. He ducked back down and began to think his situation through.

He had two options: One, draw up a bead and put a bullet into these freaks and risk drawing any nearby creatures that were similar (or _worse)_ , or two, go on ahead and forget he had even seen them.

Option number two sounded a hell of a lot safer.

Once he wa sure they were far enough away, Shavo stood up and went back to jogging, making sure to keep a sharp eye out for any more of those... _Things._

He went another two blocks, not spotting any more of the black humanoid monstrosities, with his weapon drawn and ears sharp, looking out for any sort of similar clicking noise.

As he past by the front of what looked like it was once a sort of restaurant with it's door and windows broken in, Shavo picked up on the sound he was watching out for, a series of clicking noises just up ahead.

But this time, it sounded like _a lot_ more than three.

Looking around, Shavo turned back a bit and entered the restaurant, something that looked like it was once a coffee shop with scattered tables and chairs everywhere with the service counter in the back. There was a old blood trail dragging from a seat and into an open back door, but he could only hope it's cause hadn't decided to lay dormant in there. It was too black to see anything past three feet, and for all he knew, ten of those _things_ could be standing there, watching him silently.

But, it wa sa risk he was just going to have to take.

Making his way over to the counter, he leaped over it and hid behind it as the clicking noise grew much more louder. With his body mostly covered by wood, Shavo remained there for a few moments before slowly peeking his head up and looking through the grime-covered glass and outside.

What he saw made him nearly gasp in alarm.

Outside, he saw what looked like not ten of those creatures, not twenty, and not even _fifty._

No, he had to guess it was somewhere around _a hundred._

They all shambled by, their heads hung and teeth chattering as they walked in a sort of formation, making Shavo think of a marching band from hell. he watched silently, eyes wide in fear, as they drifted by.

And all it would take was for just _one_ of those things to look over and spot him, and he would be _dead_.

' _Screw this,'_ he thought to himself, ' _I'm looking for a back door.'_

So, staying crouched and making his way to the end of the counter, Shavo stopped at it's edge as he looked over to the black doorway. There was about seven feet between him and the door, and all of it was open for those things out there to see him by.

Looks like he was just going to have to risk it.

Shavo took a deep breath before crouch-running over to the doorway and quickly threw himself behind the wall, back against it as he strained his ears for any sort of difference in the clicking.

He heard none.

Shavo slowly got up and held out his rifle. The room was too dark to see much by, but he didn't want to risk turning on the flashlight at the end of his gun and be spotted by the small herd outside. So, he stood there and allowed his eyes to adjust to the light. Once he was able to get the basic idea of the room's layout, he spotted a doorway in back and made his way over to it. Slowly, he opened it and stuck the gun barrel out first before following with his head.

An empty alleyway.

Shavo slowly crept out the door and shut it behind him as he scanned both ways, finding a dead end one way and the exit on the other side. But, instead of heading towards it, he spotted something much more useful than that.

A fire escape ladder.

* * *

This wasn't quite as fun as Ruby first thought it would be.

Sure, the Grimm weren't any sort of problem for her. She hand ran into a few Clickers a couple of seconds after landing, but she easily cut them down with a few slices from her Crescent Rose. And with her semblance, she was able to navigate the landscape easily, jumping from rooftop to rooftop with ease due to her semblance.

The why was she so worried? She had absolutely nothing to worry about.

But it wasn't _herself_ she was worried about.

It was Shavo.

She didn't know what it was, but something seemed _very_ wrong with him right before they came in. On the bullhead, he just seemed a little tense and nervous. And at the time, when he asked her to keep moving until she found someone to partner up with, she thought he was just wanting to look out for her. But now looking back on it, she thinks it was something else. He wasn't just scared for her.

He seemed pretty scared in general.

But why? From what she's seen so far, he seems like he wouldn't be bad in a fight. He knew how to handle his weapon, and he was able to find the lecturing hall on his own, as opposed to her, who just ran around in circles until she finally tripped across the hall by luck. Plus, beacon Academy didn't just accept _anyone,_ he even said so himself.

So what was the problem, then?

As she leapt from rooftop to rooftop, she decided to stop focusing on that and go to her first objective: Finding a partner.

Who all is there, though? The two main people she would like to partner up with would either be one, her older sister Yang, or two, Shavo himself. She didn't quite see where they landed, though, so she had no idea where they would be.

What about that blue-haired guy Shavo was talking to this morning? What's his name, Sky? he didn't seem so bad. Granted, he wasn't really happy with her crashing into Shavo's less than pleasant spot ( _For the second time that she's met him, actually_ ), but that just meant he was concerned for his friend.

She didn't know anyone else, though. For a second, the white haired girl who was going to yell at Shavo popped up, but she shivered and shook her head vehemently at that thought. From the way Shavo talked about her, she had a feeling that her and Weiss wouldn't get along.

Like, at _all._

She leaped over another alleyway and onto a roof, still deep in thought. Just _who_ would her partner be? She had to be careful, too, or else she might be in some big trouble for the next four years. The Headmaster said something about making eye contact, so she would just have to be careful whenever she ran into someo-

"Oh god, _not again!"_

Ruby was startled by the voice and looked up just in time to see Shavo as he looked like he was bracing for impact. At first, she didn't know why. But the, she realized it.

She was hurtling right towards him.

 _WHAM!_

With a large amount of force, the two collided and went rolling across the rooftop as they tried to stop. Shavo stopped a few feet from the ledge, but she kept on rolling until she was at the edge.

And rolled right off.

For half a second, she was in freefall and had a good view of the ground, _twenty stories down_ , as she came all the way off of it and into the air. Aura or no Aura, this would most certainly _hurt._

Until something snagged her hood and stopped her from falling.

She heard a loud _crack_ followed by what sounded like Shavo yelping in pain. Then, after hanging there for a few seconds, she was slowly pulled back up and onto solid ground again.

Skirting away from the ledge, Ruby hugged the ground appreciatively until the gasping off someone nearby reminded her she wasn't alone. Looking up, she saw her friend grab his right shoulder and wrench it back into place with a hiss of discomfort.

"Shavo!" Ruby zoomed over to his side, about ready to apologize, before Shavo looked up and gave her a grin.

"We really need to stop meeting like this Ruby." He chuckled. "People are gonna talk."

"Man, why is it every time I run into you, I literally _run_ into you?" She groaned to herself as she ran her hands down her face in exasperation.

"No need to worry, Ruby." Shavo assured her as he righted himself and rolled his shoulder around. He winced sharply, but went back to smiling. "My motto is ' _There are no mistakes, only happy accidents'._ And don't worry about the shoulder, I just injured it when I landed is all. It's all fine now."

"Well, if you say so." She was happy that he was, for the most part, okay. Then a sudden realization came to her as she looked up at him. "Soooo... Does this make us partners?"

Shavo nodded brightly to her.

"I would think so." He then stuck his hand out to her, which she took with a happy grin. "To the next four years, _partner._ "

* * *

 **AN: WHAM, BITCH! BETCHA DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMING, DID YA!?**

* * *

 **Guest:That's what I was going for. Thanks for your support.**

 **NecrorexSparda Juubi-No-Kishin** **: Not quite sure what you meant by the FOOL Excalibur thing, but okay. And as for the story, I unfortunatletly don't have any time to read fanfiction anymore. I try to devote as much time as possible on the computer to working on my stories. I will keep it in mind, though.**

 **NakaruSoul** **: *Puts on aviators and nods***

 **Damn straight.**

 **Like he said, Shavo is all about two things: Killin' monsters and gettin' bitches.**


	8. VII

**Foreign Exchange**

* * *

 **Chapter 7:Getting acquainted**

* * *

"Everything look clear on your end?" Shavo asked his new partner as he walked up to her. She laid prone on the ledge of the building, looking through the scope of her Crescent Rose at the streets below.

"I only see at least ten Clickers in the street up ahead, past that about five or four." She answered as she stood back up. Shavo looked down her side of the street and saw she was dead right. "How about your end? Did you see that group that passed by you earlier?"

"No sign of them." Shavo told her as he switched his rifle back into gun form. "How about let's try not to use our gun functions. I _really_ want to keep the confrontations to a minimum."

Ruby gave him a sideways glance of confusion. "But Clickers don't have ears, they wouldn't be able to hear the gun shots."

Shavo took that piece of info into mind, but went on anyways as he turned to the ladder.

"Yeah, but it's not _Clickers_ I'm worried about. Those are only a few that we know of. What I'm worried about is the ones we _don't_ see."

"Aw come on, they aren't _that_ much of a problem." Ruby ' _psh-awed'_ him with a friendly wave of her hand. "Clickers may be fast, but they don't take much to put down. And I'm sure if anything more shows up, we can just outrun them."

"That may be the case for you, Ruby, but I'm not the greatest runner." Shavo admitted with a grimace as he waited for her to come to the ladder as well. "Sorry."

"O-Oh, it's fine." Ruby tried to tell him, not wanting to make her partner look foolish in the first half an hour of their career. "Come on, let's just go kill some Grimm."

Shavo gestured for her to go first, which she did. He followed not shortly after. By the time he had reached the ground, Ruby had already gotten to the corner on the other side of the road and was waiting for him.

' _Come on, don't hold the poor girl back.'_ He chastised himself as he darted across the street to her. He looked over her shoulder and saw the ten wandering the road aimlessly were still there.

"Alright, I'll take the three up front," He began to formulate a plan as he pulled his blade out. "by that time, you should alrea-"

Shavo looked back up from his blade to see that he was talking to thin air.

Looking back over the corner, he saw Ruby quickly dispatching eight of the Grimm she called Clickers with ease.

"Or not, that's cool too I guess." Shavo deadpanned before sighing and charging around the corner.

Two Clickers turned away from the sight of their brethren getting torn apart to see another human charging at them, blade held out to his side. They jerked around to him and began to run at him. Except it was a hard thing to classify as _running_ , due to all of the jerking and twitching they did.

Shavo quickly came to a stop and swung his blade in an upwards stroke, severing a claw off from one of the clicker's hands. Some sort of grayish-red liquid flew from the monster's stump, Shavo guessing it was the thing's blood, but it hardly noticed it as it used its other claw to swing at him.

He ducked the swipe and kicked out at the thing's knee, the sound of broken bone sounding out as it crumpled to the ground, it's leg now bent at an awkward and painful looking angle. But again, it did not notice it's wound as it just opted to crawl towards him quickly.

Shavo took a few steps back and switched his attention to the other clicker, now closing the distance as it raised both claws up and tried to skewer him. He quickly rolled out of the way of the strike and into the side of a deserted car. With his back pressed against it, the Clicker came in for another attack and tried to jab at his stomach. It missed again, it arm going through the car door instead as Shavo strifed to the left. he then reached up, one handed, and grabbed the thing by it's head before slamming it in through the glass window of the car, shards flying as well as sticking into it's face. He pulled it back to see one especially large shard sticking out of it's left eye and blood pouring down it's face.

He was pretty sure he had just killed his very first Grimm.

' _Rule Number Two.'_ He thought to himself as he brought his sword up and slit the monster's throat. ' _Double Tap.'_

Dropping the corpse, he turned his attention back to the remaining Clicker, still trying to shakily claw it's way to him. He briskly walked up to it before kicking it onto it's back. It looked up at him with it's large, blank white eyes as he brought his boot up over it's head.

"Eat shit." He growled out, then stomped down on the monster's head. It caved in like an overripe watermelon, blood painting the concrete grayish-red.

Shavo stood there for a second and admired his handiwork, having killed two nightmarish monsters without a single scratch.

' _Not bad for a kid from Iowa.'_ He thought smugly to himself as he reached into his pocket and took a hit from his vape pen.

"Hey, Shavo!"

Said teen looked up from his pen and nearly choked as he saw his partner Ruby with her scythe hefted over one shoulder.

As well as twenty or so dead Clickers behind her.

"You ready to go?" She asked innocently as she walked up to him. He didn't respond, only looked at her, then to the dead bodies, and back to her.

"Yeah." He mumbled out after a while, pocketing his vape pen. "Yeah, I guess."

Ruby just grinned brightly at him before turning around and practically _skipped_ ahead. Shavo lingered back for a second, mouth still hung agape as he looked at the itty-bitty pieces left behind by Ruby's Scythe.

"Rule number eight." He said to himself. "Get a kick-ass partner."

He then sighed before going after Ruby.

* * *

"So what are we going to be looking for, exactly?" Ruby asked curiously from beside Shavo as they continued to walk down the streets, the sun now getting closer to the horizon as the day began to come to an end and paint the town in shades of orange.

"Ozpin said 'Artifacts', but I'm betting on something we probably wouldn't expect." Shavo put in his two cents, doubting that the artifacts were still chess pieces.

Everything else was changing, why not that too?

Up ahead, the two spotted a large pileup of old, burnt out cars in the middle of the road that were about ten feet high.

"Oh boy, a wall is blocking our path." Shavo deadpanned with a blank voice. "What ever shall we do?"

"I don't know," Ruby played along as she held her hands up and shrugged. "Climbing it is far too obvious. We may just have to dig under it."

"Darn, I forgot my shovel at home." Shavo snapped his fingers before looking over to Ruby. They both managed to hold a straight face for about three seconds before laughing.

Once they stopped, Shavo shook his head before climbing up a car and holding his hand out to help his friend up. They climbed up to the edge of the top easily, but Shavo held a hand out to stop her as he crouched down.

"Something wrong?" Ruby whispered. Shavo didn't respond, just looked at the edge.

"Wait." He said. "Do you hear that?"

Ruby craned her head and tried to listen for some sort of foreign noise, but shook her head after a while.

"I don't hear anything." She relented. Shavo finally looked back at her and nodded.

"That's the point."

He then slowly pulled out his megachete and crept up to the edge. Then, he poked his head over to look.

And immediately brought it back down, eyes wide and face losing all of it's color.

"Nope." He whispered as he shook his head from side to side. "Nope, nope, nope, I'm out."

"Shavo?" Ruby questioned with concern. "What's wrong?"

Shavo opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out as he looked at her. He then shook his head and pointed. She looked at him, then to the edge before doing as he did and poked her head over the edge slightly.

What she saw made her want to cry in annoyance.

For about eighty feet, the road was absolutely _packed_ with Grimm. She saw Surface Creeps crawling over cars, Clickers shuffling around, Mongrels sniffing around and two fighting over a bone.

There was probably over a hundred and eighty, maybe even _two hundred_ Grimm not even three feet in front of them.

Now she knew why Shavo was a little scared.

She ducked back down and quickly went back over to Shavo's side, eyeing the edge with a new bit of fear.

"So now we've got about over two hundred Grimm right in front of us." Shavo whispered.

"Do you think we can go around them?" Ruby proposed. Shavo seemed to think about it before shaking his head.

"Maybe. That could take a while, though." He said as he looked back at the edge, fear now replaced with a thoughtful look. He was still white in the face, though. "Maybe we could use noise, get them away from the road somehow."

"Clickers don't have ears, remember?" Ruby reminded him.

"Yeah, but if they see the others moving, they might just follow." Shavo said as he began to creep back up to the edge slowly.

"What do you think we should do?" Ruby asked, not wanting to go back up to the edge, but followed him anyways.

He was silent as he looked at the buildings peeking over the edge, thinking about something. He then looked back to her, but eyes trailed over to something behind her and focused on that. She turned around and saw a open doorway to a large building, something of what once looked like a museum with a long hallway going to the right, half of it being cut off from view by the wall. She turned back and saw Shavo looking over the edge again, and panicked. She reached up and grabbed him by his collar before yanking him back.

" _What are you doing!?"_ She whispered angrily at him. He didn't seem to notice, though, as he still had that thoughtful look on his face.

"That building has another entrance that comes out just a bit behind the group." He told her as he pulled out his megachete and unfurled it out into its gun form, looking down at it as he checked the clip.

"So?" Ruby asked him. He looked back up to her with that frown back on his face, the same one he had when they were about to get launched.

"I'm going to draw them away."

Ruby's reaction was instantaneous: She grabbed him by the shoulders with wide eyes.

"Are you _crazy!?"_ She barely kept herself from yelling, but clamped a hand over her mouth nonetheless. They remained silent for a few moments, but nothing changed.

"Ruby, it's easy." He told her, "I'll run over there, grab there attention, then run ahead until they lose sight of me. Once that happens, i'll duck into a building or something and wait for them to pass. Then we can both pass safely."

Ruby looked at him disbelievingly.

"Then why can't we just walk past them, if that's the case!?" She asked.

"Because it's no man's land for about thirty feet, they _will_ see us if we do that." Shavo told her.

"No." Was all she said.

"Ruby, for god's sakes, what else are we-" Shavo began to say, but was interrupted.

"Let me do it instead."

This time, it was Shavo who gave her a disbelieving look.

"And you really think I'm going to let you do that _why?_ " He asked hotly.

"You see how fast I am." Ruby tried to convince him. "I could easily draw them off and lose them. And like you said, they're dumb enough to think I kept on going that way."

"Ruby, you know I can't let you do that." Shavo said with a frown.

"Now you know how I feel." Ruby shot back.

Shavo kept up the frown at her until he sighed and ran a hand down his face.

"Well it looks like we're at a cross-roads here." He said.

"Shavo, _please_." Ruby begged him. "I appreciate the fact that you're concerned, but you and I both know that I'm _much_ faster. I can do this."

Shavo looked at her for a few seconds as he thought it over in his mind. He looked at the ridge for a few moments before relenting.

"Your realise your sister will kill me if something happens, right?" He asked. "Heck, if she even finds out that I let you do this?"

"Then I'll just not let anything happen." Ruby said back. She saw he was on the verge of the breaking point, and decided she really needed to pull out the big guns to push him over the breaking point.

So she pouted out her lip, widened her eyes, and gave him the saddest puppy dog eyes Shavo had ever seen.

Shavo looked at that face for three seconds. For three valiant, noble seconds, he held his own against a face that had proven victory for the crimsonette time and time again.

And then he broke down.

"Okay, okay, holy crap, _fine_." He said as he held his hands up in surrender and looked away. Ruby slowly fistpumped in triumph as she let out a ' _yeeeesss'._ "Just be careful."

She gave him a salute as she smiled brightly at him.

"Careful's my middle name."

With that said, she then sped around over to the entrance and through it in the blink of an eye. Shavo climbed back up to the ledge and slowly stuck the top of his head over to get a look.

For a second, there was no change as the small horde shambled around and kept on doing as they did. Then, he saw Ruby poke her head out from the doorway and looked right at him. It was hard to see her face, but he could just see the grin and thumbs up she flashed him before she ran into the middle of the street and fired at the crowd with her Crescent Rose. The bullet tore through about nine of them before it struck a armored vehicle.

"Hey, look over here!" Ruby yelled at the group as she waved her arms around, "Fresh meat!"

The crowd took onto the bait instantaneously, a lone tall creature rising up from the group. It was still hunched over, but was around nine feet tall with long arms and legs that had claws on their ends. It then threw it's head back and let out a ungodly screech that made Shavo want to throw his hands over his ears.

Something about that thing made him feel _very_ uncomfortable.

And with that, the horde began to move.

He could have sworn he just barely heard Ruby go "Uh-oh" before turning around and speeding off. The Grimm began to give chase, some sprinting after her and other shambling jerkily like something from a sick-man's nightmare.

But his plan was working.

As Ruby disappeared from view around a corner a few blocks up ahead, the horde still ran after her. He had to wait a few minutes, but by then most of the Grimm had rounded the corner and disappeared as well.

Now he just had to wait for Ruby to come back.

Gun drawn, Shavo leaped over the edge and landed in a crouch before sweeping the area with his weapon in AK form. Like he had seen, they were all gone. He walked up to the armored truck and climbed atop of it to get a better view and watch for Ruby to come.

After about five minutes, he began to get worried.

"Come on, Ruby." He said to himself as he shifted around on top of the truck's back. Five minutes turned to eight, and eight turned to nine.

He was now going from worried to scared.

' _Hey, this is Ruby we're talking about._ ' Shavo thoguht to himself. ' _Something as simple as a few Grimm won't take her down. She's too good for that.'_

In a way, he was right. Peope like her shouldn't be killed by something as simple as that.

But sometimes life found a way to work it's way out.

"Hiya!"

Shavo yelled out in alarm as he wheeled around and saw Ruby had snuck up on him and grinned at him happily. He tried to stop, but began to wheel backwards as he tried to keep his balance before losing it and falling off the truck onto the ground with a loud _thud._

Ruby was over to the edge in an instant, her happy expression replaced with one of worry.

"Sorry!"

Shavo laid there for a few moments before slowly sticking his hand with a thumbs up to her.

"S'all good in the Hood." he said before jumping up to his feet. "What took you so long? Stopped to look at the trees?"

"Yeah, sorry about that." Ruby said as she scratched the back of her head. "That really big one followed me for a bit longer than the others. You know, the one the screeched really loud?"

Shavo nodded as he remembered that giant monster. He wasn't able to get a good look at it, but from the little he saw, it was scary as hell.

Maybe it was for the best that Ruby had taken the job.

"You don't have to apologize." He told her as they began to get back to walking. He looked around uncertainly, though. "Let's pick up the pace, though, just to be safe."

Ruby nodded in agreement, but looked troubled. They walked briskly down the road for a few minutes in silence before Shavo looked back over to the Crimsonette and saw the expression still present on her face.

"Something wrong?" he asked her. Ruby didn't look at him at first, biting her lower lip before looking up at him worriedly.

"You didn't recognize it either, did you?" She asked.

Shavo technically didn't recognize _any_ of these Grimm, so he wasn't lying when he shook his head in the negative. But something about that tall monster that just plain was unsettling to look at. And unlike the Grimm, who had black fur and/or skin, this thing's skin was sort of brown, almost _decayed_.

Needless to say, these Grimm were a helluva lot more scarier than the ones in the show.

"It looked like a completely separate entity than the other Grimm." Shavo commented.

"But when it screeched, it was like it was telling them what to do, you know?" Ruby said back.

"Yeah, I see what your saying." Shavo agreed as they finally came out of the long streets and into what looked like the parking lot of a large mall. He brought out his compass to check if they hadn't had strayed off course at any point, but they were still going North.

"Let's just try our best to put as much distance between us and that… That _thing_ before sundown." He went on. "I really don't want to be anywhere near _that_ Freak Show in the dark."

"Yeah, same" Ruby shuddered before looking at the position of the sun. "We may want to start going a bit faster than before. Won't be too long before it's nighttime."

She then looked back to their path and pointed at the abandoned mall ahead of them.

"Want to cut through there?" She asked.

Shavo looked closely at the deserted mall, weeds waving with the wind that grew from the cracks in the ground from years of disregard. With the lighting the way it was, it was too dark to see much of the inside from here. Every horror movie he had ever watched had told him that Malls were one of the best go-to places.

But then again, a lot of those people die.

"It'd take awhile to walk around…" Shavo said as he looked to his left and right.

"Exactly!" Ruby said. "So we just cut through the mall and get to the artifacts quicker! Plain and simple. Am I right, or am I right?"

Shavo looked over at Ruby, seeing her smile at him as she held both hands up in the air, and just couldn't help but laugh.

"You make a good point, Ruby." Shavo relented as they both began to walk to the mall. "You'd make a helluva saleswoman."

"Ah!" Ruby waved her finger in his face. "Language!"

Shavo stopped right in place, his eyes going wide before he slowly turned his head to the younger girl.

"Your...Kidding, right?" he asked. Her response was to cross her arms over her chest and pout.

"Ahhhhh, crap." He groaned out, "That's gonna require _a lot_ of heavy editing."

"Well, get used to it, bub." Ruby said as she elbowed him playfully in the ribs. Shavo just shook his head from side to side slowly.

"Fighting for my life in a monster infested city, and we got Lil' Red over here getting on me for my choice of words." He sighed. "Christ' sakes."

"Hey, I'm not little!" Ruby cried indignantly. "I drink _milk!_ "

As they finally walked off of the parking lot and onto the mall's front walkway, Shavo laughed unexpectedly from the girl's famous line. Thinking he was laughing at her, Ruby puffed out her cheeks as she slapped him on the arm.

"Stop that!" She cried. 'It's not funny!"

Despite her pleas, Shavo only began to laugh harder, having to stop as he doubled over and held his gut.

"For Oum's sakes, if that's not the most annoying laugh I've ever heard, then I don't know _what_ is."

The two looked up in slight surprise from the new voice and saw two familiar people standing by the entrance, one with her spear held in sword form and hefted over her shoulder as she studied the only male present and the other twirling a piece of her long blond hair as she grinned happily.

"Hiya sis!" Ruby waved, her irritation forgotten upon spotting her sister. "Glad to run into you."

"Yeah, like we did have enough security with the girl who _drinks milk_." Shavo snorted before breaking back into laughter. Ruby gave another indignant cry as she started to punch him irritably.

"Ruby, stop hitting your partner." Yang laughed as she strutted up to the pair before looking at Shavo with a raised brow. "At least, I _assume_ your partners?"

"Yeah, you could say we kind of _ran_ into each other." Shavo grinned a she looked over at Ruby. She went from annoyed to embarrassed in an instant.

"... _I said it was an accident_ …." She grumbled as she kicked some dirt on the ground.

"Oh my god, you actually ran into him!" Yang laughed as she patted her sister on the back. "Ruby, only _you_ could do that three times in a row."

As the two sisters talked, Shavo looked over from their reunion to the other person standing by the side as she waved politely to him.

"Hey there." he nodded as he walked up and stuck his hand out. "Shavodan Odadjian. We met briefly yesterday."

"Yes, I remember." Pyrrha nodded to him respectively. "Pyrrha Nikos. It's very nice to meet you."

"Wait, you're _the_ Pyrrha Nikos!?" Ruby screeched as she appeared next to Shavo. "Ohhh, It's _so_ cool to meet you! I'm such a big fan!"

Pyrrha just smiled politely as she nodded to her. At that moment, Shavo got an idea in his head as he brought his hand back to his side.

"Aaaaah… Fan of _what,_ exactly?" Shavo asked with a tilt of his head. Ruby turned around with a over-dramatic gasp as she looked at him.

" _You don't know who Pyrrha Nikos is!?"_ She screeched. Shavo flinched a little from the volume, but wasn't to worried about Grimm hearing them. He now had Yang Xiao Long and Pyrrha Nikos with them.

'Uhhh, can't say I do." Shavo said as he faked ignorance before looking back at the subject of their conversation. "Why? I'm guessing if it's Ruby who's fangirling, then you're a fighter or something?"

"Oh, it's just a few tournaments, it's nothing too special." Pyrrha smiled at him

"Nothing too special!? She won the mistrial regional tournament for the past _four years in a row!_ Graduated at the top of her class at mistrial! The amount of awesome that this girl has achieved is not even _measurable!_ " Ruby geeked out.

"Sounds cool." Shavo nodded as he looked back to her before waving a hand out to their area, "Child's play then, I assume?"

"Oh, not at all." Pyrrha said as she rubbed her arm and looked away for a second. "Yang and I have run into a few difficult groups already. How about you?"

Shavo waved his hand dismissively.

"Pretty easy, to be honest." He admitted. "Ran into a small group of ten and fought them, but Ruby took care of most of that. I didn't really do much."

"Well I'm sure that you'll be fine." Pyrrha complimented him with a bright smile.

"Yeah, plus you had that idea to distract the Grimm horde we ran into earlier!" Ruby gave him credit. "Thanks to that, we saved a lot of time and trouble!"

"Well… I _guess._ " Shavo said as he scratched the back of his head, not expecting to have the spotlight get turned on him.

"So you two are partners then?" Ruby asked her older sister as she looked between her and Pyrrha with awe in her eyes.

"Yeah, There were a few Berzerkers that I ran into when Pyrrha came along and helped me crush 'em." Yang said after blowing a stray strand of hair out of her face. "No biggie."

Shavo didn't know what a Berzerker was, but it sounded big and it sounded scary.

With that, he looked to the inside of the mall with his relaxed expression gone and replaced by a more serious one as he turned to the sun, which was now hugging the horizon and painting everything in a deep orange with a few shades of purple.

"I hate to cut the reunion short, " Shavo said as he gained the other three's attention, "But it's going to be dark out pretty quick, and I'd rather not be outside when that happens. You two came in through that mall, is it safe?"

"We walked through it for about half an hour and we didn't see anything suspicious." Pyrrha told him.

"Good." Shavo nodded as he walked up to the stairs and looked into the building, the others close behind him. "It'd probably be our best choice to make camp here for the night."

"It's kinda big…" Ruby said as they began to walk in and look around. Shavo turned on the flashlight attached to the end of his barrel and shone it around.

"Gives us more options that way." Shavo explained, "We can find an upper level, cut it off, and make it defensible for the night."

That was when he realized he was making all the decisions for them. _Him,_ a high schooler from Iowa, directing Pyrrha Nikos, Ruby Rose, and Yang Xiao-Long. he turned around and tried to give an apologetic look.

"I mean… If that's okay with you guys." He said uncertainly.

"It sounds just fine to me." Pyrrha instantly nodded her head encouragingly for him. He then looked at Ruby, who just grinned.

"I don't see a problem with it." She said happily. He was then going to look to Yang, but she had already walked upto him before putting him in a headlock.

"Ohhh, Don't stop now!" She laughed before pulling him up, inches from her face as it was lighted by the flashlight now facing their direction. "I _like it_ when a guy takes charge. Kinda hot, if you ask me."

" _EWW, YANG, SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"_ Ruby screeched before throwing her hands over her mouth as it echoed throughout the mall.

They all stood their silence and waited for any sort of noise and stood completely still, Yang still holding Shavo close to her.

"Well, I think that proves this place is empty." Shavo commented before looking back to Yang and down to her hands.

That was when Pyrrha grabbed him by his hoodie and yanked him back.

"Ack!" He yelped out before turning around and rubbing his neck. "What was that for?"

"A-Ahh…" Pyrrha looked around uncertainly before pointing to where they were standing just a second ago. "I-I thought I saw a spider! Yeah, a _big_ spider, about to jump on you!"

" _HOLY SHIT, SPIDER, AAAAAGHHH!"_ Shavo screeched at an octave a little too high for a man before jumping into Pyrrha's arms. " _RUN! RUN, RUN, RUN, DEAR GOD, JESUS, AND CHUCK NORRIS, HAUL ASS!"_

They three girls gave Shavo a disbelieving look as they stood their in silence. He looked back at them and began to blush in embarrassment.

"What!?" He barked, "Those things are freakier than shit!" He said before jumping back down to the ground. Pyrrha looked a little disappointed for a second before looking back up. Shavo dusted himself off before clearing his throat and looking back up at them.

"Alright, let's get back to looking for a place to stay, huh?" He proposed as he puffed out his chest and tried to lower his voice an octave.

"Whatever you say, _macho man._ " Yang laughed as she patted him on the back. As she walked away, she shook her head from side to side while laughing. "Yah big doofus."

He stood there until Ruby walked past him and slapped him hard on the arm. He hissed as he drew back his arm before Ruby stuck a finger in his face.

"Swear." Was all she said before going forward too. Shavo gave a sigh as he slumped his shoulders forward dejectedly.

" _Way to go, idiot._ " He chastised himself as he thumped himself on the forehead with the palm of his hand. He wasn't expecting a hand to be laid on his shoulder unexpectedly and jumped. His head whipped around to see Pyrrha giving him a encouraging smile.

"Come on, let's get back to searching." She proposed with a gesture to the others, now shining flashlights of their own over the empty storefronts and carts. Shavo gave her a bright grin, happy that he hadn't made a complete fool of himself to all of the girls.

"Sounds great." He gave her a bright smile as he straightened up with renewed vigor. The red headed amazonian watched him go with a small smile before sighing to herself.

"Darnit." She whispered to herself. "Should have found him sooner."

* * *

 **AN: AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA, SO MUCH PLOT, ALL THE FUBAR! ALL THE ARKOS FANS GONNA HATE!**

* * *

 **REVIEWS:**

 **eugenio4079** **: Well, if you didn't then we'd have a problem here, wouldn't we?**

 **NakaruSoul** **: No, THANK YOUUUUUU.**

 **Tell you what, I'll try to read it if I get the chance. Maybe While I sit down and listen to that System of a Down Demo Tape I found a few days ago with a nice cup of Monster.**

 **NecrorexSparda Juubi-No-Kishin** **: No pair of testicles are safe.**

 **Wear a chastity belt, that should spare you about fifteen percent of the pain.**

 **Caesar the Son of War** **: HOLY SHIT, YOUR STILL ALIVE!?**

 **I'm glad to see that I'm keeping you interested. Like I stated in the beginning of this fic, I didn't want this to be like other SI's.**

 **I'll try my best.**


	9. VIII

**Hello, wonderful readers! This is rwbyfan5 finally back from hiatus with another chapter of** _ **Into the-**_

 ***Off camera whispers***

 **What?**

 ***More whispering***

 **The fuck do you mean this isn't ITG?**

 ***More whispering***

 **Who the hell is The Traveller's Tales?**

 ***Whisper whisper whisper***

 **I am? Since when was I ever a beta for anyone?**

 ***Whispers galore***

 **Ooooooohhh, okay. Lemme try again.**

 ***clears throat***

 **Hello, wonderful readers! This is rwbyfan5 helping my good friend triple T write his awesome story...er,...**

 ***a note is handed to him***

 **Foreign Exchange? What kinda shitty title is- Oh! Right. Yeah, Foreign Exchange! Of course. Hehe, yes, of course I,...pfffft, yes I knew the title for the story I beta-ing. Heheha, yyyeeeeaaaahh.**

…

…

 **Let's just get to the story.**

 ***Shouts off camera***

 **Why am I here again?!**

* * *

 **Foreign Exchange**

* * *

 **chapter 8:Counting on Me**

* * *

Yang was absolutely bored.

Laying down on her back with her arms crossed over the back of her head, she stared up at the broken ceiling lazily as the small lantern Shavo had gave them cast off some light to see by.

Looking over to her right, she saw that Ruby was still asleep, cradling her weapon and snoring happily.

To her left, she saw her partner Pyrrha laying there, snoozing quietly.

Looking back up to the ceiling, she gave a sigh of boredom, not able to sleep.

' _Been up for ten hours and not tired in even the slightest.'_ She moaned mentally. ' _You suck brain.'_

She laid there for a few more minutes. counting the cracks in the ceiling, until she gave another sigh and sat up.

' _I wonder what Shavo's up to.'_ She thought to herself as she looked to the empty doorway. Quietly standing up and walking out the small room, she came out onto the concrete roof and into the night, a slight breeze whipping her hair to the left as she looked around. Spotting the small fire nearby with a huddled figure next to it, she decided to make her way over.

Making sure to be extra noisy in her approach, Shavo turned and saw her walking up and waved to her. She waved back before arriving and sitting down on the ground a few feet away from him.

"Sup Goat-boy?" She grinned at him. Shavo looked confused for a second before remembering his goatee and chuckling.

"Very funny, _Blondie._ " he fired back with a smile of his own. "What brings you to my little neck of the woods?"

Yang shrugged as she looked around and tried to look nonchalant.

"Nothin' much. Couldn't sleep, got bored, came to see if you wanted some company."

Shavo snorted as he nodded his head, the fire highlighting the features on his face.

"Wouldn't mind it." He agreed as he reached into his breast pocket and pulled something out. Yang watched him with interest as he put it up to his mouth and breathed in, a slight whirring noise coming from the object in his hand before he stopped and stared for a second before jetting smoke out of his mouth in little rings.

"Uhhhh…" Yang said uncertainly as she pointed to the cylinder-shaped object in his hand. "What's that, exactly?"

"Oh, this?" Shavo said as he held it up for the blonde to see. Looking closely, she saw it was chrome gray and had something written on it's side with a small glass that had blue liquid inside of it. "This is a little thing called a Vape Pen. It's like a cigarette, but without all the harmful chemicals, replacing smoke with water vapor. Plus, this one tastes a lot better."

"Oh, really?" Yang asked. She had never smoked before, everyone in their family thinking it was a bad habit, even their uncle Qrow.

"Yeah, you can have a bunch of different flavors and stuff." He said with a small smile as he scooted closer for her to see. She gave him a quick glance before looking back to the pen, "It also scents the vapor, making it less of a problem at gatherings or public restaurants."

"That's cool." Yang said as she tried to read the inscription. Shavo looked at her, then to the vape pen, and back to her before holding it out for her to hold.

"Want to take a hit?" he asked politely. Yang looked up at him uncertainly before holding the pen in her hand.

"This… This won't get me high or anything, will it?" She questioned. She liked Shavo, but doing drugs wasn't something she wanted anything to do with.

Shavo just let out a laugh as he shook his head.

"Yang, it's water vapor, not freakin' _marijuana._ " He laughed. "I don't think you have to worry about getting the munchies or something."

Yang chuckled along too, but not anywhere near as mirthfully as him. Shavo looked back at her to see her still eyeing it with distrust.

"Look, if you don't want to, that's fine." he said with a relaxed expression. "I'm not forcing you to or anything."

Yang looked up at him before steeling her expression. She was Yang Freaking Xiao-Long, the girl who busted clubs for a fun time. She shouldn't be worried about something like this.

"Alright, so I just put my mouth here, right?" She asked him as she held it closer to her mouth. Shavo put his hand onto her and moved her finger to a small button on the bridge, an action she was completely fine with.

"That, and you just press down here." he instructed as he pushed her finger down on the button. "Inhale for as long as you want, let go of the button when your done, then take it out and blow."

Doing as he said, Yang took a hit of the pen for about four seconds before taking it out and sitting there with her eyes closed. Then, she opened her mouth and blew out a cloud of water vapor and sniffed the air.

"Mmmmm… Is that blueberries?" She asked as she re-opened her eyes and looked at him. Shavo nodded as he put one arm up on his knee.

"Yup." he answered. Yang held the pen out back to him, which he took with a grin before laying back and resting against some sort of conduct sticking out of the roof.

"That's pretty good." She admitted before nudging him with her elbow, "Thanks."

"No problem, man." he said as he laid his arms behind his head.

Yang raised a brow before gesturing to her chest.

"You see these?" She asked dryly. "These mean I'm a woman, not a man."

Shavo went wide eyed as he sat back up and began to sputter.

"I-I Didn't m-mean it like that, I-I just, uhmm…" he stuttered out in embarrassment. Yang held her face for a few seconds before laughing.

"Shavo, chill out." She laughed as she supported herself on him, putting a hand on his shoulder as she leaned over from laughing. "I'm just messing with you."

"Oh thank Serj," He breathed out, "For a second there I thought I just blew it with that one remark."

"Pffft, what, _you_?" Yang said sarcastically. "Doesn't screeching like a little girl get all of the ladies?"

"Oh, hah hah hah, Xiao Long." Shavo pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at the fire before them.

Yang 'awww' ed her apology, her hand still resting on Shavo's shoulder.

"It's _fine_ , yah big dork." She assured him.

Shavo, however, was quiet as he kept on looking at the flame with a thoughtful look.

They sat in silence for a few seconds, Yang finding it rather uncomfortable as she shifted around.

' _Ah crap, I didn't make him mad, did I?'_ She thought to herself. Just as she opened her mouth to say something, Shavo spoke up, still looking gravely at the fire.

"Hey Yang, I want to ask you something." He said seriously, his details etched by the flame, changing it from warming to something else.

"Shoot." She said with a worried expression. She didn't screw up _that_ bad, did she?

"On a scale from one to ten, how scared did I look out there today?"

Yang's face went from worry to confusion as she raised both brows. She thought he may have been joking, but Shavo continued to stare at the fire.

"Uhhhhmmm…" She said uncertainly, "You… Didn't really look all that scared to me. Kinda the opposite, actually."

At that, Shavo gave a bitter snort as he shook his head from side to side.

"Well damn, i should have became an actor or something." He said derisively.

That was when he looked up to her grimly, his eyes showing just what his face looked like now that the light was shining on him.

 _Scared._

"Shavo, what's wrong?" She asked in some mixture between worry and confusion. Shavo still looked at her with that wide-eyed expression before holding his hand up for her to see.

Looking closely, Yang saw that it was shaking badly.

"I'm scared out of my freakin' _mind_ , Yang." He admitted as he put his hand back down to his side. "I...I didn't know if it would affect Ruby any. With, you know, the older of the two freaking out, her _partner_ no less...so I tried my best to hide it...but, holy shit...when I saw that hoard of Grimm just a few feet away… I-I just…" Shavo sighed before putting his face into his hands. "I don't know what I was thinking when I came here."

"Hey, hey, hey, now I'm going to stop you right there." Yang said sternly as she held up a finger to his face. " Listen, I don't know just _where_ all of this sudden doubt is coming from, but it's going to stop right now."

"But Yang," He tried to rebut, "I don't think I'm cut out for thi-"

"Ap bup bup!" Yang interrupted, "Your right, you _don't_ think. You _aren't_ thinking. Let me ask _you_ something, Shavo." Yang said as she re-adjusted herself to get closer to him, now separated by mere centimeters. "If you're really that scared about this, then tell me, how is it you've made it this far, huh?'

"That's cause I've been riding coattails, Yang." Shavo said a little more harshly than he intended. He tried to give her an apologetic look, but Yang went on anyways.

"That's not true." She continued, "You did in fact, _actually_ kill some Grimm along the way?"

"Yeah, but that was only, like, two Click-" Shavo tried to say, but was interrupted again.

"And you did, in fact, _actually_ come up with a plan that would safely get you two past a big group of Grimm?"

"Okay, _anyone_ anyone could have-"

"And you did, in fact, try to go first before Ruby decided to do it herself?"

At that, Shavo's face began to lose color as his eyes went wider and began to get a cold sweat.

"I-I…." He stuttered out, "U-uh... _Shit…_ "

"Relax," Yang held up a hand to soothe his worries, "She accidentally slipped it out earlier and told me everything. Said you tried to stop her."

Shavo still looked worried, but laid back against the conduit.

"Listen, my point is, I think you're just being paranoid." She tried to explain. She knew she wasn't exactly a motivational speaker, but she was trying. "If you were really as bad as you seem to think you are, I highly doubt you would have been let into Beacon in the first place. If you were able to pass the physical and written tests, then you should be good enough to fight the real thing."

Shavo looked sadly at the fire with a bit of a slump with those words. Yang didn't know why, but quickly tried to think up something that could fix it. Even if she had only known this guy for two days, she didn't like seeing _any_ of her friends in this kind of state.

That was when she had the best idea since the incident with the inflatable whale.

"And hey, if you're _really_ that concerned about it…" Yang said before gesturing to herself with the brightest grin she could manage, "I could help you do some training once we get back to Beacon. So, you know, we can get you into being a Grimm killing _monster_."

Shavo looked back up at her with a hopeful expression, one brow raised as he blinked in surprise.

"You're...You're serious?" He asked disbelievingly. "You'd take the time… To help me?"

Yang just smiled at him as she patted his leg.

"'Course I would!" She cheered, "That's what friends are for!"

Shavo returned the smile as he chuckled, beginning to look less scared now as he shifted in his place to get closer to the fire.

And a little bit closer to her, Yang noticed.

"Thanks Blondie." he thanked her, "I would really appreciate that."

"No problem, _man_." She gave him a sly grin as he looked at her with a deadpan face.

"... _Think you're real funny, don'tcha…"_ He grumbled to himself as he crossed his arms over his chest again.

"Nope." She stated happily as she popped the " _P_ " before poking him in the shoulder, "I _know_ I'm funny."

Shavo snorted as he looked up to the sky, stars shining out along with the broken moon and giving some more light asides from the fire.

"Funny in the _head_ , maybe." He chuckled to himself.

Yang leaned back against the conduit next to him and looked up along with him, every once in awhile giving him a glance as his attention was fixed on the moon. They both remained like that, silent except for the crackle of the fire and the far away chirping of insects as they studied the stars.

Sitting next to her friend, Yang's eyes slowly began to droop as she looked up at the never-ending sky before they fell down all the way and stayed closed.

Shavo was still looking up at the moon when he felt something press against his side. Looking over, he saw Yang with her head resting against his shoulder and snoozing quietly, out like a light.

Shavo looked back over to the fire, then up at the moon before sighing.

"Looks like I can catch a break sometimes, eh?" He said to himself with a grin before standing up and picking up the sleeping Blond bridal style, trying to not drop her as he carried her back to the room where Pyrrha and Ruby were still sleeping.

Walking over to a comfortable looking spot, he gently set her down on the ground and knelt there for a second, looking at her peaceful expression, before checking on the others to make sure they were asleep as well. Seeing that they were, he stood up and walked to the door. But before he left, he stopped in the doorway and looked back at them with a grin on his face.

" _I still can't believe this is happening._ " He whispered to himself.

With that, he walked out of the small building and back onto the roof.

From her spot, Yang smiled to herself in success.

* * *

"Wake up, lazy butt!"

Shavo flailed around in a panic as he was woken up by someone yelling into his ear, falling off the conduit and onto his back on the ground. Groaning, he looked up to see a smiling Ruby standing over him with her hands on her hips, the sun shining on the horizon as it began to rise.

"Ruby…." He grumbled out as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "...You're gonna kill me one of these days…. Y'know that, right?"

"Ohhh, stop being such a baby." The Crimsonette waved it off as she held out a hand for him.

He took it, and was momentarily surprised when she lifted him up easily. Then he remembered this girl hefted around a giant fifty-caliber sniper rifle-scythe all the time.

"Good morning, Shavo." Pyrrha waved from behind Ruby brightly.

Shavo gave her a grin as he saluted her, now starting to wake up fully.

"Mornin' Pyrrha." he greeted before realizing something. "Oh shit! I fell asleep on _watch_! Girls, I am so-"

Shavo was interrupted by Ruby as she swatted him on the arm from his side.

"First off, _swear._ " She said sternly as she stuck her finger in his face. Once she brought it back down, her face went back to the casual happy expression she normally had. "Second, I came out for my shift and took watch for a bit."

"But it looks like you did a good job in picking a safe place." Pyrrha picked up as Shavo hefted his bag onto his back. "We were able to sleep fairly well last night."

"Yeah, as well as _we_ could have." Yang said as she stretched out her arms over her head, a few pops coming out from her back. "Sleeping on a concrete slab isn't exactly what I would call a _relaxing_ experience."

As she looked around, her eyes connected with Shavo's as he nodded to her. Her mood instantly brightened as she waved back enthusiastically.

"Mornin' Goat-boy!" She grinned. Shavo just groaned in response as he brought out his blade and switched it into its gun form.

"Oh god, that's not going to become a thing, is it?"

"Maybe it will, maybe it won't." Yang grinned devilishly as she strutted by. Shavo slumped over as she patted him on the cheek lightly when she walked by.

"Maybe if you just shave it off?' Ruby suggested. Shavo looked up at her with a blank face as the four of them began to walk to the staircase leading back to the inside of the mall.

"And maybe you could scrap Crescent Rose and turn her into a moped." Shavo said as he took lead, turning on the flashlight and shining it into the dark while Pyrrha took up the rear with Milo in rifle form.

Ruby gave a loud gasp as she cradled her weapon to her chest.

"Don't you _dare_ speak of such heinous acts about my baby!" She screeched.

But by now, Shavo was more focused on keeping an eye out for any sort of unwanted intruders. As they came down the end of the staircase, they reached the iron door separating them from the whole building. He rested his hand on the handle before looking over his shoulder at the others.

"You all ready?' He asked. They all nodded affirmative, each with their own weapons prepped and ready. With that, he turned back to the door and pushed it open.

The large mall was quiet except for the sounds of their footsteps, echoing down the long hallways as they searched around for any sign of Grimm.

They found none.

"Clear." Pyrrha said as she finished checking to their left.

"Same." Yang followed as she looked around the corner, seeing nothing but empty, deserted hallway. Shavo and Ruby looked over the ledge and scanned over the ground floor with their weapons, but like Yang and Pyrrha, saw nothing of interest.

It was completely deserted.

"Nothing." Shavo said as they all began to walk over to a staircase leading down to the main level. But even though they couldn't see anything, he still felt uneasy. And looking over to the other's faces, he wasn't the only one.

"This doesn't feel right." Pyrrha was the first to speak as they were halfway down the stairs. She had shifted Milo back to spear form with her shield in her left hand.

The others nodded in agreement as they reached the end of the stairs and stepped onto the ground floor. With Shavo up front, Yang and Ruby took to the sides while Pyrrha continued to bring up the back in a diamond formation.

"Let's just get out of here." Yang said as she looked over at a broken display window with a skeleton hanging over its edge and shuddered slightly. "This place is giving me the creeps."

"No kidding." Ruby agreed meekly, holding her Crescent Rose close to her in it's scythe form, remembering the unknown monster from yesterday that she and Shavo had spotted.

Looking over, she saw that Shavo was most likely remembering the same thing.

"Come on, let's pick up the pace." Shavo barked sternly as he brought his gun down and began to jog. Ruby, Yang and Pyrrha followed suite.

That was when they heard footfalls coming from not far behind them.

"What the heck is that?" Yang asked as she stopped and turned around, prepping her gauntlets for fighting. The others all quickly did the same as they turned around and got ready to fight.

Looking back down the hallway, they saw that it was still empty, nothing having had changed as they looked around for the source of the footfalls, which were still coming from somewhere.

"Where's it coming from?" Ruby asked as she looked left and right. It sounded like bare feet hitting the ground, the _slap slap slap_ of skin hitting concrete.

Looking down, however, Shavo saw that the floors were tiled, not concrete.

' _So if that wasn't it, where was it coming from?_ ' He thought to himself as he flashed his light over the empty store fronts. The only concrete part of this place he's seen so far is the…

…

 _The ceiling_.

With that thought, Shavo's head whipped up to the ceiling above them and saw, in the darkness, a tall shape running towards them, defying gravity as it ran along the ceiling to them.

A tall, hunched over figure.

" _Above us!"_ Was all he yelled before taking aim with his rifle and opening fire with it for the first time. Looking up, Yang Ruby and Pyrrha began to shoot at it as well, Yang letting off round after round of shotgun shells that were able to fly directly at the monster.

And yet, somehow this thing was dodging all of them.

Darting side to side, no bullets even came close as it continued to run, holes in the ceiling opening up from Yang's shots and shining enough light into the building for them to see the monster by.

Shavo and Ruby immediately recognized the brown, leathery skin and long claws.

By now, it was directly above them. They had stopped firing and took a few steps back, weapons now switched to melee form as they prepared for it to come down.

It stood still for a second before looking down, or in it's case _up_ , at them before gravity took back over and made it begin to free fall down. It landed in between all of them in a crouch, the floor splintering and sending shards of tiles into the air as the four teens jumped back.

Everything came to a standstill as the monster slowly began to rise up, still hunched over at nine feet tall with it's head hung down and tips of it's claws scraping the floor.

But now, they had a close up of the abomination with all of its horrific glory right before there eyes.

It's skin was a pale brown like Ruby and Shavo had thought, it's chest and arms littered with scars and cuts that had stitches all over them, stretched against its frame as if it had never eaten before in it's life. It was completely naked except for a tattered pair of green jeans that ended at halfway down it's calfs, which were bent backwards like a werewolves. It also had thin, long black hair that went down to it's back and covered most of it's face, only revealing two round milky-white eyes and a mouth that was stitched together.

' _How the hell did it screech, then?'_ Shavo thought to himself briefly.

"What the hell is _that!?_ " Yang yelled. The creature didn't do anything, just stood there.

And stared directly at Shavo.

"Doesn't matter!" He yelled as he pointed his blade at it. "Cause pretty soon, it's gonna be _dead!_ _Rip it's head off!"_

Their reaction was instantaneous.

Yang lunged forward, one fist brought back before driving the punch straight into the creature's face. Ruby and Shavo sliced away at it's legs with their blades while Pyrrha jumped up as well and jabbed down at the things back.

The thing stumbled back, blood flying from it's wounds as it swatted at them with it's claws. Pyrrha flipped backwards while Ruby jumped, but Yang got caught in the leg as she jumped and was sent reeling while Shavo got caught right in the side and sent flying through a display window.

"Shavodan!" Pyrrha cried out as she landed before directing her glare to the abomination before her. It paid her no heed, though, as it looked over to the broken window where the Traveller had flown through and began to slowly shuffle to it.

She ran at it from behind before coming to it's side and jabbing upwards, scoring a piercing hit between what looked like it's ribs. The thing stopped and slowly turned it's head down to the source of its minor inconvenience.

Before it could do anything, Pyrrha pulled it out and back before jabbing again, this time at it's legs and piercing _both_ right through the calf's with a _squelch_.

The creature only watched as she continuously jabbed at it's skin before a large force whacked it in the back of it's head and caused it to double over as Yang flipped over it and landed next to her partner. She then instantly began firing off shots into it's chest and face, pieces of flesh and gore flying off until she spotted Ruby on a scaffolding above them.

"Finish it!" She yelled up to her sister. She saw Ruby nod before jumping down, scythe brought up before she began to spin rapidly on her descent right to the freak, using her semblance to give her more momentum and sending rose petals everywhere. It looked up just in time, half of it's face gone and exposing a gray skull with an empty eye socket, for it to get split right down the middle by her scythe.

As she landed, Ruby posed in a crouch with her scythe held out behind her as rose petals fell to the ground. She stayed like that for a few seconds before Yang started clapping and whistled.

"Gooooooo _Ruby!_ " She cheered.

yrrha gave the crimsonette a thumbs up as Ruby stood up and took a bow.

"Thank you, thank you." She said before going ramrod straight as she remembered something important.

"Oh no, _Shavo!_ "

With that, she zipped over to the broken display window just in time to see Shavo step out as he brushed glass off his shoulder, sword in hand as he looked up at the remains of the creature. he looked, for the most part, unharmed.

"Awwww, you didn't save any for me." He said blankly as Yang and Pyrrha walked over as well.

"Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked kindly. Shavo just nodded as he switched his blade back into rifle form.

"I'm fine." He stated as he looked at the thing's dead body. "My Aura took most of the hi-"

Shavo stopped mid sentence as he went wide eyed and slack jawed, attention caught by something behind the girls. The three of them turned, following his gaze, before gaining similar expressions as him.

The monster was starting to piece itself back together.

They didn't know _how,_ but the right side's arm grabbed the left sides head and pulled it over to the first half, pressing it up against the other side of the head and _joining_ it together, flesh criss-crossing itself back into one and working it's way down. It then used both of it's hands to lift itself up, using an empty fountain edge to support itself.

The four of them stood there in a mix of shock and fear while the monster completely reassembled itself. Finally, it finished as it stood up, still hunched over, with absolutely _no_ scars on it.

Like their attacks had done nothing to it.

They were silent as the monster looked dead at Shavo, and they all looked at it as it stood in it's hunched over way. Suddenly, a slight _riiiiip_ noise began to come from it as the stitches covering all of the cuts on it's body began to come apart, spreading out wide.

And revealing rows of sharp teeth as it threw it's head back, arms wide, letting out that ungodly screech.

Right before Shavo cut it off mid screech by shooting a grenade into it's chest and blew the entire top half into itty-bitty pieces.

"Okay, screw _this!_ " He yelled, getting everyone out of their daze as he shook them all by their shoulders roughly. " _Move your asses!"_

They didn't need to be told twice, immediately running back down the hallway to the end, where Shavo could just see an open doorway with light shining through it. He then dared a glance over his shoulder, wanting to see if his grenade had done any real damage to it.

Instead, he saw the bottom half stumble around as the top half began to re-create itself.

He turned back to the way he was running, looking at the entrance and picking up his pace in order to keep up with the others. It wasn't too long before the footfalls of bare feet against tiles started up again.

Pyrrha looked over her shoulder at it, but Shavo waved his hand in front of her and pointed back ahead.

" _Don't focus on it, just get to the exit!"_ He yelled at her. She did as he said and closed the distance between them and the exit, what they can now see was a giant hole in the wall leading to an open park area of the city.

They all ran through it and kept on running until they went past the parking lot and into the grass of the park. Then, they all turned and trained their weapons at the gaping hole.

"Once it shows it's face, shred it until there's nothing left!" Shavo ordered as he dropped to a knee and aimed his AK at the blackness, putting another grenade into the attachment and loading it. The others did the same as they put their weapons into ranged form and waiting for it to come.

Finally, it came barging out of the darkness and into the light, hair whipping around as it instantly locked eyes with Shavo.

But something was off.

It began to screech as it threw an arm up to it's face, shielding it from the light as it's skin seemed to be _smoking_. It quickly stumbled back into the dark, just enough light for them to see it by. It stood there, looking at all of them. But at the same time, Shavo felt it's eyes boring into his skull as it stood there hunched over. It remained like that for a few seconds before it pointed over at them.

Or more specifically, Shavo.

He let out a burst of fire at it, scoring a hit on it's face and sending the top right half of it's skull into oblivion and making it stagger back into the darkness.

It didn't come back out.

The four stood in silence as they looked around uncertainly before Ruby spoke up.

"Can we please get out of here?" She asked, her voice cracking slightly as she shivered.

Shavo nodded, his hand beginning to shake again as he stood up. His expression, though, was hard as he turned and began to walk.

"Let's just go find those stupid artifacts."

* * *

 **A/N: And that's all she wrote.**

 **Hey everybody, Triple T here. I'm really liking the amount of feedback I got last chapter, you guys really seem to be enjoying the story so far. I'm glad to see that.**

 **But while that is true, however, I am sad to say that a sudden realization hit me the other day. Knowing Rooster teeth and how they function, next episode is more than likely going to be the season finale. So that means one more episode before RWBY is done for the year. Ah well, we had a good year, didn't we?**

 **Anyways, I'm hopping that next chapter or the one after that will mark the end of the** _ **Initiation**_ **saga. Don't get me wrong, it's nice to have nonstop action, but frankly I have things that I want to be getting on to.**

 **But on that note, a lot of story development recently, eh? What the hell is this new monster? Why is it so focused on Shavo?**

 **Why am I asking you guys these questions? I'm the author here.**

 **Well, see you guys next chapter!**

* * *

Reviews:

Caesar the Son of War: Dude, relax. It's fine. And as for the podcast, I actually wouldn't mind listening to that. I am a big zombie fan, learning everything zombie since 1998. And if you want a good zombie series recommendation, watch Machinima's BITE ME on youtube.

NakaruSoul: Toot Toot!

Nope, these are all my ideas. Except for RWBY shit, of course.

Omarnosian10: …

…

… Boner….

Maronmario: Yes, spiders are indeed horrifying. And glad to see that you are giving me your honest opinions, I appreciate it.

weasel AKA boundedsumo : Bro, what the fuck is your profile pic?

Guest: Glad to see you like it.

NoGutsNoGlory : Yeah, looking back on it, the description was a little long, wasn't it? AH well, learn from your mistakes, i guess. At least it's not like those fics where the whole character's backstory and description is the first chapter in file format…

…

NOT THAT THERE"S NOTHING WRONG WITH THAT!

NoGutsNoGlory : EH, lack of synonym's for "HOT ASS BLOND".

NoGutsNoGlory :?

NoGutsNoGlory : Your damn straight.

NoGutsNoGlory : Good game, but no. No. No. No. No. Fishstick.

NoGutsNoGlory: JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, SOMEBODY FINALLY SAID IT.

Roach99 : Thanks for the support. fav, follow, sub, tweet, fly, kill animals.

Roach99 : Awww, your too kind.


	10. IX

**Foreign Exchange**

* * *

 **chapter 9:In The Shadows**

* * *

Ruby was getting sick of the atmosphere today.

She knew that initiation was going to be difficult. Both her uncle Qrow and her father, Taiyang, had warned her that it was a hard process, and to stick through it no matter what.

But even with all of those warnings, she felt like she was _nowhere_ near prepared for this.

She could handle _Grimm,_ okay? Clickers, Mongrels, Surface Creeps, Widow-Makers, _she_ could handle that.

But freaky, disturbing ten-foot-tall monsters that don't die?

Yeaaaaah, _no._ That was _not_ on the agenda.

She wasn't the only one, apparently. Looking around with the three others she was traveling with, she saw that Pyrrha was quietly scanning the skyline, her Javelin in her hand and ready to fight if need be. Yang had her weapons in bracelet form, but was ready to put them out at a moment's notice. Shavo seemed pretty nervous too, staring dead ahead as he flicked the safety on his rifle over and over again.

They were _all_ pretty wound up at the moment, and it was pretty obvious why.

That _thing._

Both She and Shavo had encountered it briefly before, her more so when it tried to chase after her when she was leading away the Grimm. Then, just a few hours ago, her sister and Pyrrha had seen it as well, and they all had to fight it.

It's not that it was hard to take down, not really. Sure, it was stronger, faster, and _much_ more scarier than the average Grimm, but it wasn't armored. It seemed pretty fragile.

But that wasn't the problem, now was it?

No, the problem was the thing apparently doesn't _die_. It could get cut up, blown up, gunned down, and was still chasing after them when it pieced itself together. How were they supposed to deal with _that_ , exactly?

At least it can't go into the sunlight, apparently. At first she was confused as to why it had been outside earlier yesterday, but Shavo pointed out the streets were mostly covered in shadows from the buildings. So apparently it can't travel in _direct_ sunlight.

"Hey, you know how normally something important is in a large, important looking building?"

Everyone was broken from their thoughts by Shavo, the first person to speak in the past two hours.

"Yes." Pyrrha said uncertainly. Shavo, without looking at them, pointed ahead of him blankly.

"Well, I believe we may have found our artifacts."

Looking up and ahead, The four saw a large coliseum esque building looming over them, rising higher than all of the other buildings and mostly intact. The entrance was wide open, gates swaying in the wind and beckoning for them to come in.

But there another feature that drew their attention, the two people standing in front of it's entrance talking.

Two figures in black and white.

"I'm telling you, there's something wrong here." the black haired girl said to the white one. Ruby didn't recognize her, but the girl in white with the ponytail she recognized. What did Shavo say her name was again, Weiss?

"I understand." Weiss said as she scratched her chin, hand resting on the hilt of what looked like a rapier. "It's far too easy to get here. There has to be something waiting for us in there."

"If it's anything worse than what we ran into, I'm am seriously going to sit in the corner and cry."

The two girls turned around in surprise to see the group of four standing behind them, Shavo having been the one to talk as he put the rifle over his shoulder and gave them a two finger salute.

"Hello again." He greeted. Weiss gave him a bit of a glare before looking to her left and instantly brightening up.

"Pyrrha! It's good to see you!" She said happily. Pyrrha nodded back to her happily, all of their minds now getting taken off of the Freak Show from earlier.

"And you as well, Weiss. How has initiation been for you so far?" Pyrrha asked politely. Weiss nodded before gesturing to the girl with the black bow.

"Very much so, as you can see by my partner over here. Pyrrha, this is Blake." She introduced them all to her, said girl just waving politely with a tiny smile.

"Hello." Was all Blake said. She looked at Shavo for a second before turning back to the building behind her.

Not the most social person Ruby had met today.

"So what about you? Which of these people are your partner?" Weiss asked the champion. Before she could answer, Yang butted in with a happy grin as she pointed to herself.

"That would be me: Yang Xiao-Long." She said brightly before sticking out her hand. As they talked to each other, Ruby saw Shavo walk past them and over to Blake and inspected the building. She chose to follow, standing to his left as he looked around at the buildings design with a scrutinizing gaze.

"What do you think could be in there?" He asked no one in particular. "I imagine it would either be a large group of regular Grimm, a few big Grimm, or something monstrous and horrifying."

"I haven't heard anything from outside, so nothing like Mongrels or Clickers." Blake offered. "Could be a few Berzerkers wandering around."

"Maybe some Surface Creeps?" Ruby proposed. "They don't make much noise."

"Possibly." Blake agreed with her. At least this time, Ruby wasn't so awkward that she couldn't speak with a simple stranger.

"Well, that all sounds lovely and terrifying." Shavo said as he stepped closer to it, stroking his goatee and scrutinizing the building. "But I think there's a big question we're missing here."

He then turned back around and held his arms out to his sides.

"What exactly are we just standing around here for?"

Ruby heard a 'humph' come from behind her and turned to see Weiss was walking up to her partner, hands on her hips as she gave him the stink eye.

"What, and just go in without a plan?" She said snottily. "We need to think this through, not just go in guns blazing. This requires _time_ , you dunce."

Shavo just raised an eyebrow at her as he stayed silent before looking behind her to Yang.

"Either of you three wanna explain it to her, or should I?" He asked nonchalantly. Weiss looked between him and the other three girls as they all shook their heads 'no'.

"You can go ahead." Yang waved him on.

"Well, you see Ms. Schnee, about two-to-three hours ago, we fought off this _big, scary ass_ looking monster."

" _Swear!"_ Ruby called out, to which Shavo spared her a quick glance before turning back to Weiss.

"Yes, swear. Anyways, this thing apparently is unable to die, super fast, strong, the works. Luckily for us, this thing apparently can't walk around in the sun."

Both Weiss and Blake looked like they were pretty sceptical, so Ruby stepped up to the heiress with her head bowed as she cleared her throat.

"U-Uhm… I can vouch for that." She said timidly, remembering the words of Shavo about how scary this girl could be. "I was able to cut it right down the middle… But it still got back up."

"Yeah, even Pyrrha and I couldn't take the thing down." Yang added in as they all began to gravitate towards the entrance before pointing to Shavo. "It took this guy over here to blow it up with a couple of grenades just to get away from it."

Weiss looked over to Pyrrha for confirmation, which was returned with a nod.

"They're telling the truth, Weiss. While I agree with you that we should have a plan, we can't be wasteing time. It's already eleven, and the sun will be setting at around seven to eight. Seeing as how the trip back to the cliff, even if we were to hurry, would take quite a while…"

"We need to do this as quickly as possible." Blake finished for the amazonian as she looked to the entrance, then to Weiss. "I'm up for it if you are."

Every head turned to the white clad girl, waiting for an answer. She huffed before stomping on the ground.

"Well it's not like I have a choice now!" She said before crossing her arms. "Let's just hurry up and do this."

With that, they all began to walk up to the entrance, a staircase leading up to a wide open stadium door. Looking in, they could see it was a long hallway leading into an arena. Ruby saw Shavo ready his rifle and turn to them, unintentionally striking a pose with one foot higher on the stairs than the other.

"How about this: We go in, grab the relics, and get out as fast as we can." He asked them. "Sound good?'

"I'm game!" Ruby was quick to support her partner. She was followed by varying agreements and the sound of weapons preparing for battle.

"Alright then." He said with a small grin as he turned back to the door. "Let's do this."

With that, they all charged into the doorway and down the hallway, their footfalls echoing loudly as they aimed their weapons, ready to attack the first sign of any Grimm that would be waiting for them.

Needless to say, it was pointless.

They barged into a large, gray stone arena with dark sand and gray pillars sticking out of the ground surrounding a large circular platform. They all looked around, keeping a keen eye out for any sort of movement that could have belonged to a benevolent monster, but saw nothing.

They were alone.

"Wait… There's really nothing here?" Yang said disbelievingly. "No giant monster to fight? Nothing?"

"Yang, I think that technically, there _is_ a giant monster for us to fight." Pyrrha said. "But somehow, it got out and came looking for us."

"Kind of like a video game boss that comes early or something." Ruby thought out loud. She saw Weiss give her a snooty look and cringed, but righted herself when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Shavo giving her a supportive grin.

"That's actually a pretty accurate description." He said before turning back to the platform, an onyx black stage lifted off the ground. "Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I want to see what the heck these artifacts are."

"Yeah, come on!" Yang cheered as she began to run. "Last one there's a rotten berry!"

"Oh, you're on, Xiao Long!" Shavo laughed as he ran after her. Ruby watched them go before hearing Weiss sigh in annoyance from behind her.

"Dear Oum, please don't tell me they're going to be like this all the time." She said as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Oh come on Weiss, they're not _that_ bad." Pyrrha smiled, looking at Shavo with a glint in her eye.

' _Wonder what that's all about.'_ Ruby thought to herself before looking back to the stage. She smiled before getting into a running pose and using her semblance to blow by Yang and Shavo, sending them spinning around and to the ground.

" _CHEATER!"_ They both yelled in tandem as they tried to get up. Shavo slipped on the sand and back onto his bottom before he saw a hand reach out to help him and saw Yang grinning down at him. He took the hand before she lifted him up effortlessly.

"Holy shit Yang, what do you bench, Semi-trucks?' He asked jokingly. Yang shrugged before turning around and sauntering off.

"More than you can count, big guy." She smiled before reaching the stairs and walking up. Ruby thought it was kind of weird, because she only does that when she's wanting guys to look at her.

' _Could she be doing that for...Shavo?'_ She thought about it before shaking her head. ' _Naaaah, Yang's too into blond guys.'_

The crimsonette's thoughts were interrupted as her hood was grabbed and pulled over her head. She struggled out of it to see the subject of her thoughts grinning at her.

"Aaack! Yang! Stop!"

"Don't think you won, you little _cheater_." The blond playfully smacked her younger sister's shoulder. "No semblances allowed."

"Well, then maybe you should have specified that before you started the race." Ruby defended as she crossed her arms.

"I'm pretty sure that would just be a regular rule in general." Shavo said as he stepped up onto the stage as well, followed closely by Pyrrha, Blake and Weiss. He then turned over to the middle of the platform, podiums with tiny strings hanging something over them. Shavo squinted at them before getting a disbelieving look as he walked up to them.

"No freaking way." He muttered out as everyone else walked up to them as well. They all gained similar looks of disbelief before Blake stated the obvious.

"They're… Playing cards."

True to her word, hanging from the strings were a mix of playing cards, showing kings of diamonds, queens of hearts, ace of spades, so on and so forth. And to Ruby's surprise, she saw that there were already some missing.

"So i'm guessing that since there are two of each card, these will determine our team." Pyrrha said aloud.

"Why am I not surprised." Shavo snorted as he looked closely at one before clapping loudly and turning around. "Alright, we're burnin daylight, people. Let's pick a card and get on our way."

He then turned to Ruby and nodded to her.

"You can go ahead and pick it."

Ruby looked up at him with a surprised expression.

"Wait, really?" She asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's fine." He nodded before walking to the edge of the platform and standing guard as he cradled his rifle.

With that, she turned back to the cards and began to study them intensely.

' _What is one that he would be happy with…'_ She thought as she looked closely at an two of diamonds. She looked over to see that Yang and Pyrrha had grabbed a five of spades.

' _Oh, let's try that one!'_ She thought happily before grabbing a nearby card that looked like the one her sister grabbed. With that done, she walked back over to her partner and waited for the others to pick their cards.

As she stood there and looked around, Shavo nudged her in the arm with his elbow lightly to get her attention.

"So which one did you pick?' He asked her. She brought out the card and held it up for him to see.

"Do you like it?" She asked expectantly. Shavo chuckled as he ruffled her hair.

"Of course I like it." He said. She swatted at his hand as he brought it back. " If you like it, it's fine with me."

Ruby brightened up at that, putting the card into one of her combat skirt's pockets. By then, the other two partners had found their own cards and made their way over to them.

"We ready to go?" Blake asked.

"I am if you are." Yang said as she took her card and stuck it into a pouch on her belt.

"Alright then." Shavo said as he turned and walked down the stairs. "Let's get out of here."

No one objected, following not far behind him as they all made their way to the exit. All of their weapons were out and ready, prepared to attack at the first moment's notice.

Every second, they were ready to attack anything that would come out and get them.

But nothing did.

They walked back outside into the cool autumn air, no sound except for the natural environment. Looking around, there was no difference from when they went inside.

They were safe for the time being.

' _Then why does it feel like something's wrong here?'_ Ruby thought to herself worriedly. She saw that everyone else was thinking something similar, waiting for something to pop out and get them.

But still, nothing changed.

"Can we just hurry up and get out of here?" She asked timidly. "I really don't like this."

"I agree." Pyrrha hefted her spear as she nodded along with her. No one else seemed opposed to the idea, looking down the road.

"Alright then." Shavo said. "Let's get the hell outta here."

With that, they all began to jog down the road, back to Beacon cliffs.

None of them saw the tall, hunched over figure watching them from the shadows.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hey everybody. Triple T here with another chapter of Foreign Exchange.**

 **Alright everyone, I have a bit of a problem here, and it pertains to this story. Obviously, you all have seen that there is a romantic element present, involving characters such as Yang, Pyrrha, Shavo and Penny. But here's the problem: I cannot make decisions to save my life. So, I have a request for you dear readers.**

 **Help me pick the Love Interest.**

 **Now I know that this is considered unprofessional, having readers make decisions for the story, but I'm not too worried about that. After all, this is fanfiction, not Simon & Schuster. It would work like it normally does, the options displayed and the winner picked through a voting system.**

 **So who shall it be?**

 **Pyrrha: The indestructible girl, Pyrrha Nikos, has fallen. Not in battle, but in** _ **love!**_ **Caught by the strange boy with the strange past, can she show him just how she truly feels?**

 **Yang: Yang has always used her looks and strength to get her way. But can they help her with her current problem, getting her little sister's new partner to like her?**

 **Penny: The artificial andriod was designed to be exactly like a human. Feel emotions, such as anger, joy, pain, happiness. Now she's feeling one that she can't quite compute: love.**

 **Ruby: The adorkable girl with the scary scythe has a problem…** _**She likes her partner!**_ **By literally** _ **running into**_ **his life, Ruby can't help but look at Shavodan in a way that she's never seen anyone before!**

 **Weiss: Classic Tsundere! At first, Weiss thought of this goateed teen as nothing more than a nuisance… But why is he still on her mind? Could it be… Dear Oum, could it be she** _ **likes**_ **him!?**

 **Blake:Blake came to Beacon for one reason: She felt wrong for having hurt people, so now she would become a huntress and help them instead. But what if something else came, instead? SOmething she just wasn't quite expecting, jumping into her corner of the tree?**

 **Those are the options. Obviously, it can't be someone like Glynda or Emerald. Just say who you guys want, PM or Review if you so choose, and whoever has the most votes will win. Let's try to keep it at three chapters before I choose the winner.**

 **Also, how are you today? Lookin' pretty good, reader. Did you do something with your hair? That, uhhh, that a new pair of jeans you wearing?**

 **Stay sexy everybody.**

 **Triple T.**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

TriggerShotX: Glad to see your interested.

Guest: No problem, my man. I love writing this stuff.

Guest: …

…

…

*High fives you*

ImaRussian: I'm glad that you enjoyed my feeble efforts at a story. And don't worry, it won't be _too_ long before things are revealed.

Roach99: The thing is, I don't understand WHY THE HELL EVERYONE THINKS THEY'RE GOING TO BE A TEAM. You have to find the ARTIFACTS, and they HAVE NOT FOUND THE ARTIFACTS.

But, I'm glad that you were interested enough to offer the suggestion.

And to be painfully honest, do I really HAVE to follow the color rule? This is my story, after all, where everything is super different. Why couldn't that change as well?

titansFire: That, good sir, is a good question. And don't worry, the nut shots are going to be toned down a bit for now. Penis jokes are completetly immature….

…

…

BUT IT WAS FUNNY, HUH?

And to be honest, I may have to push the rating up pretty soon, most likely on accounts of gore and language, maybe with some sexual situations. The whole reason that I'm hesitant to bring it up is simply for the fact that it will get less views if I do that, seeing as how you have to go down and turn the filter up to M, and not everyone does that. But, I guess now I have a pretty decent following that it wouldn't be _that_ much of a problem.

weasel AKA boundedsumo: Okay, so to be honest, i didn't open up the pic all the way and thought that it was some weirdly animated cartoon girl with a wide mouth, but then I looked closer at it.

Still an interesting pic, though.

NoGutsNoGlory: It… It wasn't… Supposed to be….?

I just really like vaping.

Justus80: Yes, that comparison is what I was going for. And I have a name, it will be revealed soon enough.


	11. X

**Foreign Exchange**

* * *

 **Chapter 10:Finalized**

* * *

Now that he wasn't in any immediate danger of getting his face ripped off, Shavo's mind eventually drifted back to thinking about just whether or not he was the most luckiest or unluckiest guy in the universe. Now without his jacket and hat, he was just in his black t-shirt and jeans as he puffed on his Vape Pen.

"What up Shavo?"

Looking up from his seat in the auditorium, Shavo was glad to see a familiar blue haired teen standing in front of him with his arms crossed over his chest and a grin on his face.

"'Sup, Big girl?" He grinned back as he stood up and patted his friend on the shoulder, pocketing the pen. They were currently the only two in the little corner, Ruby talking with her sister about something that looked like it was upsetting her for whatever reason. He'd probably have to go see what that is in a moment. "How was initiation? Didn't get to see you at all during it."

"Pretty good actually." Sky said with a nod of his head. "I got partnered up with a friend of mine back from Helgen, so I got pretty lucky there."

"Good to hear." Shavo said.

"How about you? Who did you partner up with?' Sky asked Shavo.

The goateed teen nodded over to the hooded huntress.

"I teamed up with Ruby." He informed him.

Sky's grin came back as he nudged Shavo in the ribs with his elbow.

"Partnered up with a girl, eh?" He chuckled. "Lucky bastard."

Shavo rolled his eyes, but couldn't help from snickering along with Sky as they stood there.

"Yeah, she's pretty cool, though." He told Sky as he stroked his goatee. "A little awkward, but hey, I'm not one to judge."

"I get it, don't worry." Sky assured him with a smile. "There won't be any problems between us."

"Okay, good." Shavo breathed out a sigh of relief. He really didn't like it when he had friends that didn't get along with each other.

They were going to continue talking, but by this point Ruby had shot over to them before they could keep the conversation going, looking especially worried.

"Shavo, we have got a serious problem here!" She squeaked out with wide eyes. "When I went to go grab the card, I-"

That was when Ruby noticed the other person standing next to her partner, the tall blue haired guy from earlier yesterday morning. She immediately squeaked into silence as she froze up.

"A _little_ awkward, you say?" Sky chuckled before shaking his head and walking off. "You guys go ahead and talk about whatever you need. Catch you later, Shavo."

"See ya, Sky." Shavo waved off his friend before turning back to Ruby, who looked extremely embarrassed. "What do you need?"

"Aaaaahhhh… Uhhhhmmmm…" She stuttered out as she looked down at the ground and twiddled her thumbs. "So… You know how I picked the card at initiation, right?"

Shavo's eyes instantly went wide as he looked at her with worry.

"Dear Serj, you didn't lose it, did you?" He asked her sternly.

She shook her head before bringing out said card.

"No, No no no, it's right here." She assured him. "It's just that… I didn't pay too much attention to _what_ the card was."

Shavo was handed the card and looked over it to see that it was in good condition, a black five of clubs.

"It looks just fine." he said as he turned it over, the only thing that could be considered wrong with it to him was the small hole where the string held it up.

"Yeah, the card is just fine. It's what's _on it_ is the problem." She said before pointing to it. "Its a black five...Clover-leaf-looking-thingy."

"Club." Shavo corrected her. He remembered from constantly shuffling his personal deck of RWBY playing cards so often.

That wouldn't be fun to explain.

"Yeah, whatever." Ruby said irritably before pointing over to Weiss and Blake, who were standing by the wall and inspecting their card as well. "Look at their card."

Shavo squinted his eyes to make up for the distance and was just able to make out their card as Blake held it up for inspection.

It was also a black five of clubs.

"Okay, so they have the same card as us." Shavo commented, still not seeing what the problem was. " That just means they're gonna be on the same team as us…"

He then looked over to Ruby eyeing them worriedly.

Or, more specifically, Weiss.

"For the next four years…" Shavo said as understanding dawned upon him. "Oooooooh, you're worried because of Weiss. I see."

"Yeah, _that's_ what I'm worried about." Ruby sighed.

"Aw come on, I'm sure if you just give her a chance, you two will get along just fine." Shavo offered. He remembered just how much the two had become like sisters in the show, and it was starting to irk him he may have had just ruined that.

"I highly doubt that." Ruby said glumly. "You saw how I just was a few seconds ago. I can't even start talking with _random strangers_ right there."

With that, Ruby put her back against the wall before sliding down and hanging her head sadly.

"I'm such a _dork._ "

Shavo quickly sat down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder as he lightly shook her, trying to get her to look at him as he did so. The Crimsonette looked up to see him giving her a stern expression.

"Hey, you stop that right now." He told her. "Listen, I'll admit that she's kind of difficult to work with, and that's just from briefly talking to her _twice._ "

Ruby started to look a bit more sad as she pouted out her lower lip, but was stopped as she saw Shavo give her a supportive smile.

"But hey, I'm still here, aren't I?" he then stood up as he gestured to himself. "Besides, you've also got your sister to talk to. And I highly doubt that Blake girl is gonna be much of a problem."

He held a hand out for her to hold onto as he helped the younger girl up onto her feet.

"I know we aren't exactly lifelong friends or anything Ruby…" He said a she scratched the back of his neck, a brief flash of awkwardness coming up, feeling like he was screwing up somehow or saying the wrong thing before pushing it back down. "But seeing as how we're going to be partners here for quite a while… I promise I'll do my best to help you out."

Ruby looked up at him with those large orbs of silver before lunging forward and hugging her partner. he stumbled back a bit, surprised before steadying himself. He looked around uncertainly before returning the hug and patting her on the back.

"Thanks Shavo." She said as she pulled back and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "You're a good friend."

"I try." he grinned as he went to ruffle her hair.

Midway, she smacked his hand down and pointed a finger at him with a mock-irritated face.

"Do that again, and I _bite_ your hand off." She threatened.

Shavo held his hands up in surrender, but wasn't able to fight down the grin.

"Hey, it's a hand, not a freakin' cookie!" He laughed.

"If it was, you'd be handless by now." Ruby said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Shavo got a sly grin as he leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"Would you like some _milk_ with that too?" he grinned before leaning back and laughing heartily as her face went from mock irritation to the real deal.

" _Would you stop with that!?'_ She said as she smacked his arm. He continued to laugh, however, as he doubled over and began to get some looks.

"Awww, but it was so cute it was funny!" He choked out. As he went on laughing, Ruby blushed in embarrassment.

" _Cute…?"_ She mumbled under her breath. Shavo didn't hear it, however, as he began to control his laughter and right himself.

"Alright… Jokes aside, we should probably get to our seats. It'll probably be time to get our teams announced in a little bit." He informed her as he began to walk over to Weiss and Blake. Ruby looked a little reluctant, but followed him regardless. Once they arrived, the two girls looked over at them before he nodded.

"Hey." he greeted before flipping up his card for them to see with two fingers. "Look's like we're on a team together for a bit."

"It would appear so." Weiss said in her regular manor, like she was talking to those below her. He noticed Blake give her partner and irritated look, but went unnoticed by Weiss as she looked to the stage where the teams would be announced.

"Hey, listen." Shavo said as he stepped in front of her. Weiss's eyebrows furrowed slightly, but he ignored it as he went on. "I know that we didn't exactly get off on the right foot, what with me running into your luggage and all."

"It would seem so." She commented. Shavo again ignored her remark.

"But, seeing as how we're more than likely going to be _living_ together for the next four years, I don't think it would be healthy for us as a team to not get along. So, I'm just wanting to let you know that I will try my best to get along if you do the same."

He then stuck his hand out for her to shake. She looked at it for a second before taking it and giving it a curt shake.

"Shavarsh Odadjian." he introduced himself as he stepped back and took a slight bow. Weiss kept up her intense stare for a few more second before sighing as he took a bow herself.

"Weiss Schnee." she relented, beginning to lose the tone in her voice of superiority. "And I suppose I'll try to be as civil as I can."

"I'm glad to hear that." He said with a smile as he stepped over to their seats, marked with a hologram reading their names above the seats they were supposed to sit in. He sat down, one leg resting atop the other as he leaned back. "Looks like the intros about to start."

The other three girls followed along, Weiss to his right, Blake to her right, and Ruby to his left, who was meekly pressing her fingers together nervously. As soon as they all got settled, the lights began to dim and leaving the one on the stage bright and drawing all of the attention to it as Ozpin walked on it, cane in one hand and scroll in the other as he looked at it.

"Welcome students." He greeted distractedly, not even looking up from his scroll as he did so.

"I'm glad to see that you all were able to successfully pass your initiation safely. today, we have a total of twenty-one teams to announce."

That was when he looked up blankly at them and scanned the crowd.

"I really hope you all brought some snacks, because this is going to take a while."

From the backstage, Shavo had to cover his mouth as he laughed into it from the unexpected comment. From beside him, Ruby snickered quietly while Weiss made and indignant scoff.

"How could he say something like that!?' She cried out quietly. "This is a sacred initiation, and he's just going to make a comment like _that!?"_

"I think it's because he doesn't really care." Shavo managed to get out between laughs.

' _This is going to be fun.'_ He thought to himself as Ozpin began to call up teams

* * *

"Uggggh, he wasn't joking." Shavo groaned out as he slid in his seat. "I'm _starving._ "

He went back to watching Ozpin introduce Team CRDL, Sky and Dove having still been partnered. He was cool with Sky, but he didn't really want to think about what would happen if it turned out the rest of CRDL were still jerks.

 _Munch munch._

Shavo's head came up as he heard a strange sound from nearby.

 _Nibble nibble._

It was the sound of _food_.

Looking over to his left, he saw Ruby sitting in her seat, legs drawn up and crossed on the cushion as she nibbled on a strawberry, a small box full of them sitting on her lap. She had a dreamy smile on her face. eyes closed as she nibbled away happily.

"Psst, Ruby." He whispered to her. She opened her eyes and looked over to him with a tilt of her head, strawberry still in her mouth.

' _Fucking Christ, does she know she's this adorable!?'_ He mentally cursed before focusing back onto the subject.

"Can I have one?" He asked her as he held out a hand.

She brought the box back from his reach on instinct, giving him a tiny glare as she shook her head no.

"Awwww, _pleeeease?"_ He begged before trying to give her puppy eyes. She shook her head 'no' again as she swallowed the strawberry.

"Only I can do puppy dog eyes." She said. Shavo leaned back into his seat and pouted, folding his arms over his chest as he 'humphed' out loud.

That was when Ruby held out a cookie for him.

He instantly brightened up, looking from the chocolate chip cookie to the one handing it to him, who was giving him a warm smile.

"You can have one of these, though."

He gratefully accepted the cookie before beginning to nibble on it with glee, matching Ruby's expression as he closed his eyes and smiled while Ruby did the same.

All the while Weiss watching them before rolling her eyes and turning back to the stage.

' _...I'd like a cookie too, you know.'_ She grumbled to herself.

"Up next, can we please have Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, Yang Xiao-Long and Pyrrha Nikos?" Ozpin said over the microphone. Said students stood up, Both Yang and Pyrrha waving to Ruby and Shavo as they walked up stage. They were given a thumbs-up in return from Shavo while Ruby nodded to them.

They all stood in a line on stage, Ren and Nora side by side as well as Pyrrha and Yang.

' _They were the only two that we didn't run into during initiation.'_ Shavo thought to himself. ' _That's more than likely going to make it harder to get involved with them for our team, even with Pyrrha and Yang on it.'_

"Pyrrha Nikos, Yang Xiao-Long, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie." Ozpin listed them off as their pictures showed up on the screen above them. "You four both retrieved the Black five of Diamonds from the ruins of Crestfall Mountains."

That was when their initials showed up under their pictures, P, Y, R, N.

"From this day forth, you shall be known as PYRN, or team Burn. Led by Pyrrha Nikos."

Everyone in the room clapped for them, Pyrrha getting a few whistles thanks to her celebrity status while Yang winked to the crowd. Shavo stood up and clapped enthusiastically for them, followed by Ruby , cookie still in her mouth as she did so. They all took a bow before walking off the stage, Yang and Shavo high-fiving as she passed by.

"Up next, can we please have Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose and Shavarsh Odadjian?"

Blake and Weiss took a stand as well, Weiss standing high and proud while Blake looked like she could care less. Shavo was smiling as he looked up to the stage before noticing Ruby looking hesitant next to him, staring at the stage with uncertainty.

"Hey, you ready?" He asked with a smile that he hoped was calming. She looked at the stage while she bit her lower lip before nodding.

"Yeah." She sighed. "Let's do it."

And with that, they walked up onto the stage. Shavo walked tall and proud, using the best poses he learned from his parents and friends in the military taught him over the years, back straight and looking straight ahead. Once they stopped, they stood with Blake closest to the crowd, followed by Weiss, Shavo and Ruby.

"Shavarsh Odadjian, Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose and Blake Belladonna." Ozpin announced, eyes lingering on Shavo for a second longer than anyone else before looking back to his scroll. Up on the screen, all of their portraits showed up, Shavo's being him looking at the camera with his head slightly upturned and eyes half closed in his normal relaxed look. "The four of you retrieved the Black Five of Clubs from the ruins of Crestfall Mountains."

Shavo's brows furrowed slightly at the order in which he said their names, confused.

' _That's weird.'_ He thought. ' _He normally lists the leader first. So then why didn't he list Weiss or Ruby?"_

That was when their initials showed up under their portraits, except Shavo's had an O under it, going O, W, R, B.

"From this day forth, you shall be known as team OWRB, or Orb." Ozpin then looked up at Shavo with the slightest of grins on his face as he did so.

And that's when it hit him.

"Led by… _Shavarsh Odadjian._ "

As the crowd erupted into applause, Shavo's eyes went wide and his jaw practically unhinged with disbelief as he stared at Ozpin, his arms dropping to his sides as he did so. Ozpin continued to grin at him as he gave the perplexed student a nod.

"I expect great things from you, young man." The silver-haired man told the dumb-struck traveler. "And when you get the chance, please come see me in my office, would you? Preferably after the ceremony is over."

Shavo couldn't say anything, only nod at him as the crowd continued to clap. Looking around, he saw that Ruby was whistling to him, her sister doing the same from backstage while Pyrrha clapped enthusiastically behind her. Turning more, he saw Blake clapping as well with a polite smile while Weiss gave him a glare.

' _God damned mother fucking son of a dickweasl.'_ He mentally cursed to himself. ' _This is going to suck massive loads of camel dick.'_

* * *

 **AN: HOLY SHIT, ALL THE REVIEWS!**

 **Wow, you guys really stepped up to the voting! Getting on to see that ONE chapter got over twenty reviews in the course of eight hours!? That is so fuckin' sick, I can't even** _ **begin**_ **to thank you guys enough for that!**

 **And while we're on the topic of voting, that's what a lot of you guys did. Obviously, I'm not going to put down the vote count, because** _ **that**_ **is just unprofessional.**

 **And while we're on** _ **that**_ **topic, quite a few of you guys have asked for a Harem option. So, I guess if you people really want it, than your more than welcome to chose that. It won't really be a problem to write the 'lovey-dovey' parts, I have** _ **loads**_ **of ideas for interactions between Shavo and the love interest, regardless of who it will be. Harem would just give me the choice of using them all! Some of you guys also suggested the idea of Shavo taking them out on separate dates to figure out** _ **who**_ **he wants. I may just actually use that, to be completely honest.**

 **Don't quote me on that, though. If you quote me, make it something cool, like '** _ **I'm gonna kick you in the gooch so hard that you grandchildren'll feel it.'**_

 **Or something like that.**

 **Dont forget to Vote for the options, everybody!**

 **-Triple T**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **TinoE: Well, I'm glad to say that you wouldn't be the only one. ^-^**

 **Yeah, that bugs me how their are a lot of stories where teens who probably just sit on their ass and do nothing are apperently gods of everything once thier in the RWBY-verse. I don't mean that offensively to anyone with those stories, it's just annoying to see that every five seconds.**

 **That's what i'm trying to avoid, is making it similar to the cannon. Different plot lines (While still including the main characters) get a lot of views, a good example being my My Own Hell story.**

 **(Which I'm still working on, it's just been slow writing for it lately.)**

 **I can see why you have these worries. But like I stated above, a lot of people have been asking for it, and seeing as how i officially asked for the public opinion on it…. Yeah. Sorry if that upsets you in any way. And do you mean it's been done often for SI's? Cause if so, I sure as hell haven't been looking hard enough then. But, I'm still trying to aim towards a** _ **maximum**_ **of two girls, which would be Pyrrha and Yang, CAUSE I FUCKING LOVE THOSE TWO, SO KUWAIII, AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**

…

…

…

 ***clears throat***

 **Uh, yeah. Sports. Monster Trucks. Huntin'.**

 **frozenflames720** **: Ask and you shall receive, dear reader.**

 **ek: Dude-bro. Dude-bro-dude. Dude-bro-bruh-dude-bruh.**

 **BRUH.**

 **NecrorexSparda Juubi-No-Kishin** **: WHERE THE HELL DO YOU PEOPLE FIND THESE STORIES!?**

 **And as for his semblance, you must remain patient. Jaune had his aura unlocked in the beginning of the show, and he** _ **still**_ **hasn't found out what his is yet… But who say's I'm gonna wait that long?**

 **Dorito-Fingers** **:As I have stated again and again, I am specifically trying my best to stray away from Cannon, due to how many fics there are out there where people just follow along the story and basically react to it.**

 **And out of all of those, the only thing I have to say is Ruby: She is fifteen going on sixteen, and Shavo is seventeen going on eighteen. While yes, there is a two year age difference, keep in mind that there can often be people separated by twenty years of age or more that can and will truly love each other. Let people love who they wanna love, man. World peace and all that shit.**

 **And not gonna lie, I'd really like to see Weiss get selected. Tsundere Weiss is best Weiss.**

 **As for Blake, hopefully with character development I'll be able to convey just how different and similar they can be.**

 **Castor115** **:Thank you for the support, dear reader.**

 **Maronmario** **: Did I really make Blake come off as being weary of him?**

 ***Shrugs***

 **Eh, whatever. and tell you what, I'll just count your vote to all three.**

 **Caesar the Son of War** **: Ahhh, Caesar, I'll be sure to dance on your grave.**

 **And that's great to hear! I'm really trying to bring off 'Freak Show' as you have dubbed him (THE NAME WILL BE REVEALED NEXT CHAPTER, CALM YOUR TITS EVERYONE), as a seriously disturbing creature.**

 **And while so far, they do indeed have the best chemistry, I'll try to have them all get instances where they can interact with each other, such as FE8 with Yang and this one with Ruby.**

 **Guest: Yeah, it was kind of short. Sorry about that.**

 **Guest: I agree, that's why i'm greatly considering it. Also because of that dream I had a few nights ago…**

…

…

 **That is all.**

 **Psykotic101** **: Glad to see that you enjoy the story. And thank you for the vote, that right there is a pretty decent formula indeed. And even if only one (or two, I guess, seeing as how everyone wants a harem) girl is picked, that doesn't mean there won't be interaction between them.**

 **Guest:...**

…

…

…

…

…

 **...**

…

 ***starts to slowly clap before it picks up in noise and pace until clapping frantically, tears of joy streaming down my face***

 **potato man: Just use your Potato Man powers.**

 ***You stand there in a classic hero pose, chest puffed out and staring defiantly at "Freak Show" as it looms over you, it leaning closer slowly as it's mouths open up and slowly begin to growl, rising in pitch and tone until it's a LARGE, UNGODLY WAIL OF DEATH AND DESTRUCTION-**

 **And you just lob a potato at it.**

…

…

…

 ***NAILED IT***

 **kenegi** **: To be completely honest, dude's more worried about himself than Ruby. He knows that Ruby can handle herself, but** _ **he**_ **isn't too sure about himself.**

 **kenegi** **:I thank you for your kind words of encouragment.**

 ***Reaches for the cookie, but Ruby comes out of nowhere and takes it before I can grab it, then proceeds to nibble on it happily.***

 **Serj Damnit Ruby, give that-**

 ***Ruby looks up at me with wide, watery eyes and the cookie hanging out of her mouth.***

…

…

…

 ***Whimpering noises***

 **GOD DAMMIT, FINE.**

 **TheHorsemanOfDeath247** **: Okay then.**

 **NakaruSoul** **: The Moe factor…**

 **It's…**

 **IT'S…**

…

…

…

 **At a fairly large amount.**

…

…

…

…

 **IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAAAAND!**

 **LionheartO'brien** **: *happy robot noises***

 **WarriorOD3: I've never played that game, so I wouldn't know.**

 **king of the lion** **: Okay then, Ruby it is.**

 **DMC 1 Dante :...**

…

…

 **ENGLISH, MOTHERFUCKER, DO YOU SPEAK IT.**

 **Justus80** **:Awwwww, no lemons?**

 ***Throws out lemon pies***

 **You're no fun.**


	12. XI

**Foreign Exchange**

* * *

 **Chapter 11:Finally, an Explanation.**

* * *

This guy's day had went from awesome to Shit-tastic in no time flat.

Standing next to Ozpin with his hands stuffed into his jean pockets, Shavo leaned against the wall of the elevator with a frown on his face, eyes transfixed on nothingness, lost in thought. The two stood in silence for quite a while, jazzy elevator music playing through the speakers before Ozpin turned a look over his shoulder to the teen.

"You're not in trouble, if that's what you're thinking." He told the goateed hunter-in-training.

Shavo jumped slightly as he turned to look at the silver-haired man, the first time he had spoken since the introduction ceremony ended.

"Okay… So what _is_ this about?" He asked nervously.

But he felt he _already_ knew what this was about.

"Just one moment, please." He said as he put away his scroll, still looking towards the door instead of him. "There is someone who would also like to speak with you as well, and I would rather not have to repeat myself."

Shavo's stomach practically hit the ground as he began to worry even more. Now, he was expecting there to be some sort of police officer or such standing in the office, waiting for him so he can get arrested as Ozpin explained how he received a fraud of a student.

And if he had to escape, he had absolutely no way of defending himself.

Mentally cursing himself for leaving his weapon on his jacket, which was now in his new room that he had _absolutely no idea_ where it was, the doors finally opened up to reveal Ozpin's clockwork office.

At least _that_ hadn't changed.

Shavo only saw one other person in the room besides himself and Ozpin. He felt relief that this man wasn't in any sort of uniform, instead dressed in a fine black suit and wearing aviators, relaxing in a chair with his legs folded and head leaned back. The man didn't even look up as the two walked into the room.

"Took you long enough." He chided, face turned up to the ceiling.

"You know as well as I do that it's Remnant law that everything about Beacon has to be as long and mind-numbing as possible." Ozpin said as he stepped around the the man and sat down in his own seat, resting his cane against his chair and reaching for a cup of coffee that was sitting on his desk.

"That's just a general rule for everything nowadays." The man said as he finally looked at one of them, more specifically Shavo. He stood up and walked up with a slight grin on his face as he patted the goateed teen on the shoulder.

"Glad to see you managed to survive this long, Shavarsh." The man laughed. Now that they were closer, Shavo was able to make out more details, such as the man's bald head and long, braided red beard. He looked like he was in his mid to late thirties, and just about Shavo's height, if not a little taller.

"Uhhh...Thanks, I guess?' He responded, now more confused than worried.

Somehow, he felt like he recognized this man.

The man gave a small tilt of his head before seeming to realize something and laughing. Shavo got even more weirded out, but stayed where he was.

"You don't recognize me, don't you?" He asked.

Shavo slowly shook his head 'no'. The man then gestured to himself with both hands, still grinning to himself like this was amusing him greatly.

"I'm the guy on the bike who brought you here, dumb shit!"

Once the words came out of the man's mouth, realization hit Shavo like a fat sack of bricks, eyes widening and mouth opening with a classic 'Da Faq?' look on as he looked the man up and down.

And while in some ways he had changed, such as the new beard and outfit, he indeed _was_ the same guy from before that gave him his new life.

The three of them remained in silence, Shavo and the man who brought him to Remnant looking at each other, waiting for someone to say something.

Until Ozpin broke it with a loud sip of his coffee.

"Way to ruin the mood, Ozzy." The man deadpanned. Behind his desk, said headmaster smirked as he turned in his chair to face the window overlooking Beacon academy.

"Just taking after you, Knk'ahayr." He said as he looked out the window.

At the mention of Knk'ahayr, which Shavo recognized Armenian, he looked over to the man in the suit and pointed at him.

"That's your name?" he asked. Knk'ahayr nodded before walking over to the desk and leaning against it.

"Damn straight." He grinned. "You can just call me Kink if it's too much of a mouthful."

"N-No, Knk'ahayr is fine, I guess." He said as he held a hand up.

They went back to silence as Shavo looked around at the clockwork office, gears spinning overhead, before turning back to the two other people present.

"So, not to be rude or anything… But can we please get along to _why_ I'm here exactly?" Shavo asked. "I'd like to get back to my team as soon as possible."

"Ohhhhh, you're probably going to want to hold off on that for a sec, kid." Knk'ahayr laughed. "Weiss is _pissed._ "

"Yeah, I could kind of tell." Shavo responded with a flat tone. He then looked around the godly man before him and over to Ozpin.

"Headmaster, while we're on that subject…" Shavo said as he walked around the desk and into the man's line of sight. " _Why_ did you elect _me_ leader?"

Ozpin looked out the window quietly for a few seconds before taking a sip of his drink and looking back up to the teen.

"I picked you for just the same reason I picked any other leader, Mr. Odadjian." The silver-haired man explained. "You show promise."

"During initiation, you showed bravery and tactical thinking." he went on, now standing up from his chair and walking up to the window. "Not only that, you also tried to not take full control of the group. I saw a few times when you would be sure that everyone got their say in on a decision and tried to make it one everyone could agree with, as opposed to making it yourself."

That was when he turned back to look at the newly-appointed leader with a small smile.

"A good leader tries to relate to those under his command."

"Plus, let's face it, that Weiss girl is too much of a little snob to be put into a position like that." Knk'ahayr added his two cents from the desk, inspecting his nails before blowing on them.

"Hey, she can be a brat sometimes, but she's not bad by any means." Shavo tried to stand up for his new teammate. From behind him, Ozpin chuckled as he made his way over to the God leaning against the table.

"That, right there Shavarsh, is just another case into my point." He said. "Standing up for someone, despite how they treat you."

"Personally, I think the girl needs to call a doctor to see if he can surgically remove that stick rammed up her ass." Knk'ahayr laughed to himself.

Ozpin shook his head, but ignored it as he looked back up to Shavo.

"Anyways, on to as to _why_ you are here." He took one last sip of his coffee before setting it down on the desk. "Incase you couldn't tell by now, I am aware of your current circumstances."

"Okay… Mind me asking _why?_ " Shavo questioned.

"You really think you're the first one for this to happen to, kid?" Knk'ahayr asked. "I've been doin' shit like this for a few thousand years already."

He then jerked a thumb over to the man standing next to him.

"Matter of fact, Ozzy boy here was in a similar position not too long ago."

Shavo's eyes widened as he looked over in surprise at the omnipotent headmaster, who just smiled in return.

"Indeed I was." Ozpin nodded. "So now, Knk'ahayr has asked me to take you in for training you and building you up into true hunter material, disguised as a common Remnition from Vale."

"Okay then..." Shavo said as he then held his hand out. "But _why?_ Like, there has got to be _some_ sort of reason. Some Method behind the madness."

The three sat in silence for a few seconds before Knk'ahayr looked over to Ozpin, face having gone from joking to deadly serious.

Ozpin looked over to him and gave him a nod of approval for something. Knk'ahayr then turned back to Shavo, face grave as he slowly leaned forward and looked him in the eyes.

"You really want to know?" He asked him.

From the tone of his voice alone, Shavo could tell that this was something that was very serious. So far, all he had seen Knk'ahayr do was joke around, and he also got that vibe from the guy back on Earth. If this was making _him_ serious, than it had to be bad.

So, he leaned closer to the supernatural man before nodding.

"I have no doubt in my mind." He answered.

Knk'ahayr looked at him for a little longer before leaning in closely, his mouth close to SHavo's ear before whispering three words.

" _I got bored."_

And like that, all of Shavo's calm went flying out the window.

"You, good sir, are a _jackass._ " He cursed at the bearded man. He wasn't too offended, though, currently doubling over from laughing so hard.

"AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA, DUDE, YOU FELL FOR THAT _SO_ HARD! AH, HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAA!" He managed to choke out between laughs before falling out of his chair with a loud _thud._ "OH MY GOD, YOUR _FUCKIN FACE,_ MAN! HO-LEE-SHIT, AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

As Shavo fumed in his seat and Ozpin chuckled to himself, Knk'ahayr managed to get on his knees before holding his hands up and make a surprised face, his glasses having had fallen off to show wide emerald green eyes.

"I mean, you were just like "HOLY SHIT, THIS IS SO SERIOUS, WHAT THE ACTUAL FLYING FUCK!?" AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

He tried to say more, but fell back onto the floor and rolled around as he clutched his stomach and only managed to make wheezing sounds with incoherent words scattered out every few seconds.

"You can't be serious." Shavo said to himself as Knk'ahayr rolled on the ground behind him.

"I'm afraid he's telling the truth." Ozpin sighed out. "While he may be one of the kindest people i've met… Knk'ahayr can be quite childish at times."

"So, what… There's no point in me being here?" Shavo asked disheartedly.

Ozpin, however,held a hand up to stop the teen from any further thoughts.

"Shavarsh, just because you were put here for no reason, doesn't mean that you _can't_ be here for a reason. It would seem that quite a few of the students have already taken a liking to you."

"Yeah, I guess." Shavo said from his seat, thinking about how he had already made friends with Sky, Ruby, Yang and Pyrrha.

"I would call it more than a guess." Ozpin smirked. "Now, I believe seeing as how you arn't familiar with this version of Remnant, you'd like some basic history books?"

"That, and some Grimm books." Shavo added on. " I don't wanna go into a school on hunting Grimm without knowing any of their basic's."

"That would be helpful, wouldn't it?" Ozpin chuckled mirthfully before gesturing to the teen with his cup. "I'll be sure that Miss Goodwitch will give you a few copies at some point."

"That would great, Headmaster." Shavo bowed slightly in his seat before having a thought. "Say...Who all else knows about this?"

"That would include Miss Goodwitch, Professor Port, Doctor Oobleck and myself." Ozpin told him while Knk'ahayr banged his head into the floor multiple times with laughter. "And as I believe you were told before, you may inform those you trust if you so choose. But be careful about who you choose, Shavarsh."

"I'll try my best, Headmaster." Shavo assured the man.

"Well, I do believe that was the purpose of this meeting. Unless there's anything you would like to talk about, then you're free to leave."

Shavo sat there for a second, stroking his goatee before shaking his head.

"I believe that's it." He said as he stood up. "I'm probably needed back at the new dorm room, seeing as how i'm now _team leader._ "

Shavo turned to leave, stepping over a knk'ahayr who was gasping for breath, before stopping by the door and whipping his head around.

" _Wait,_ I almost forgot!" Shavo said as he held up a hand.

"What was that… That _thing_ that was chasing us in the mall?"

Shavo expected Ozpin to answer him, but Knk'ahayr chose that moment to stand back up, dusting off his aviators before putting them back on.

"I believe I could explain that, actually." Knk'ahayr said in a regular tone. He then cleared his throat, face neutral. Apparently, this was the closest thing to serious he could get.

"Well, here's the thing kid: You guys were right in not believing that was a Grimm. _That_ , dear boy, was a malevolent thousand year old windigo named _Mr. Rogers._ "

"Mr. Rogers, even though he's technically a soul-devouring demon from ancient Indian legends, was _sent_ her after you, kid."

Shavo's face was one of pure shock and fear as the words came out of the man's mouth.

"You're… Y-You're _kidding_ me, right!?" Shavo cried out. "That, That Freakin' _THING_ is after me!?"

"Yeeeeeaaaaahhhhh, that's my bad." Knk'ahayr said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "You see, I'm not exactly _liked_ by a lot of other gods in the multiverse, and since they can't really do much to _me…_ They're gonna send some seriously screwed up things after you."

"Oh, really, they don't like you!?" He cried. " _I COULDN'T POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND WHY!"_

"Okay, Okay, calm down." Knk'ahayr held his hands up to calm the frantic teen. "Listen, I understand why this is a cause of concern for you. But, that's why you're here at Beacon. Here, you'll be safe."

"And whenever I have to leave Beacon?" Shavo asked hotly. "Whenever I have to go hunt Grimm!? WHat the hell do I do then, exactly!?"

"Well, think about it like this: Mr. Rogers is easily one of the strongest 'Bounty hunters' in existance. If you're able to kill him, you'll just have to deal with creatures and people that are pretty much around this world's level."

"Yeah, _this world's_." Shavo barked. "Notice, emphasis on _this world,_ which _I AM NOT OF."_

"But that's why you're here, kid." Knk'ahayr tried to explain. "So that way, you can become just as strong as the people here."

With that, he walked up to the goateed traveller and rested his hands on the young man's shoulders.

" I'm not gonna lie kid, It's gonna be tough." He told him. "But, I really think you can do it. You've already proven you have the potential to do it."

Bringing up his hand, he then poked the young man in the chest with one finger, emphasising his point.

"Now you just need to show us _you can._ "

Once again, silence came over them all as Shavo took in all of this new info, looking down at his feet before looking back up at the man with a defiant stare.

"Oh, trust me, _I will._ " he said sternly.

" _Okay, great!"_ Knk'ahayr went immediately back to his big smile as he shoved Shavodan into the elevator and pressed the down button. "Have fun dealing with a temperamental Ice Demon, kid!"

Once the doors closed, Knk'ahayr and Ozpin heard Shavo banging on the door and yelling something about ' _Castration'_ and ' _beat you with a flaming-'_ , but eventually stopped as the elevator began to go down to the ground floor.

"I honestly don't understand why you always tell them that." Ozpin said with a shake of his head as he walked around his desk and took a seat, picking his mug back up and sipping from it. "It's much more helpful for the person to believe they're here for a reason."

"What, and have them know the real reason why?" Knk'ahayr said with a shake of his head. "Ozzy, you and I both know that would be a bad time."

"I understand that." Ozpin responded, eyes closed as he swallowed a sip of his drink. "It's just that I believe even having been told of the real reason, Shavarsh would have accepted regardless."

Knk'ahayr walked over to the window and watched as the small form of the Traveller walk off to one of the dorm buildings.

"Maybe he would have." He thought aloud. He then turned back to his friend with a smile on his face. "And hell, you weren't much different from him. Now look at yah, Headmaster of Beacon Academy and one of the strongest mortals I know."

Ozpin chuckled light-heartedly at his old mentor before taking another sip of his favorite drink.

"Plus, you can play a pretty mean game of Poker." he said before snapping his fingers. With that, a poker table appeared in the middle of the room with a puff of smoke as well as two chairs and cards on top.

"Come on Ozzy boy." he said as he pulled out a chair and leaned back, shuffling the cards in mid air without using his hands. "For old times sakes?"

Ozpin looked over at the floating cards with a blank look, eyeing the pool chips and leather padded cards. then, he looked down at a twenty page contract Glynda had asked him to fill out for some foreign diplomats who wanted to be sure that all of their funds were being spent on actual school supplies, and not on his personal stash of Mistralian coffee grounds like last time.

"I call dealer." he said as he stood up and walked over to the table.

* * *

 **A/N:I guess I should state right now, the Harem is going to consist of Yang and Pyrrha. You know what, amtter of fact, here:**

 **Harem 1: Yang and Pyrrha**

 **Harem 2: Yang and Ruby**

 **Harem 3: Ruby and Pyrrha**

 **Asides from that, I got Nothin'.**

* * *

 **frozenflames720** **: No worries, dear friend. I shall not stop the ideas from a flowing.**

 **Victory3114** **: Sorry about that.**

 **I shall go give myself twenty lashes.**

 ***Loud whipping noises, followed by sounds of screaming***

 **ImaRussian** **: Well, keep reading and you will see.**

 **weasel AKA boundedsumo** **: In all honesty, i didn't think that I would ever reach eighty reviews,** _ **especially**_ **at this fast of a pace. That gives this story a ratio of eight reviews per chapter, which is** _ **awesome!**_

 **Guest:Uhmmm… Sorry? I mean, it's not like it's going to be all fo the girls wanting Shavo's D or anything. It would only be two, like Yang and Pyrrha, Pyrrha and Ruby, RUby and Yang, Etc.**

 **Roach99** **: …**

…

…

 **ENGLISH, MOTHERFUCKER, DO YOU SPEAK IT!?**

 **Newb: Ahhhhh, Ruby, she's so moe.**

 **Maronmario** **: Eh, good point.**

 **NakaruSoul** **: Dude, not gonna lie, If I really feel the flow comin' on, I can just sit down, turn on some pre-Path of Totality Korn, and I can type like a machine. hence, today.**

 **TinoE** **: I wouldn't say she** _ **hates**_ **him. It's just that from the show, she normally is irritated by everyone she meets until she is** _ **forced**_ **into interaction with them, hence Ruby's relationship**

 **(CALM DOWN WHITEROSE FANS, I DON'T MEAN LIKE IT THAT,)**

 **with her.**

 **And as for the harem thing, I was about to say. I have hardly ever seen a harem that didn't have Jaune getting hit on by all of team RWBY plus Nora and Pyrrha, as well as Velvet.**

 **And I hate to say it, but I feel like my writing style is a little rushed, so I will probably have to make it as slow as I can, and it will be at a pretty decent pace for everyone else.**

 **See you next chapter, dear reader.**

 **Castor115** **: *Blows airhorns while young kids scream about "GET REKT, NOOB!"***

 **kenegi** **: No, she wasn't even though she is SUPER FUCKING ADORABLE. Shavo is more than likely just standing there, thinking about how amazing they all look.**

…

 _ **Well,**_ **It may be a bit more Mature then just how** _ **amazing**_ **they look, but we all get our fair share of sexual shit on the website for RWBY, don't we?**

 **ANd eh, that's just mainly lack of imagination on my part. I thought it was clever, cause, you know, BURN and they'll BURN through the competion, etc, etc-**

 ***Yang jumps in***

 **Yang: Wow, that's actually a good one! I think I'll use that as a pun sometime…**

 ***Begins to click her fingers together while laughing evily***

…

 _ **Shit.**_


	13. XII

**Foreign Exchange**

* * *

 **chapter 12:Getting Along**

* * *

' _Man, I am SCREWED.'_

As he walked down the hallways, Shavo ran a hand down his face with an exasperated groan, too caught up in his own thoughts to care if people looked at him weird.

' _Jesus Christ, I'm more screwed than a Thai Hooker on 2 for 1 night.'_ He mentally groaned out. ' _This blows.'_

As he rounded a corner, Shavo saw that his new room was just up ahead. He stopped mid step, having a thought before coming back around the corner and standing there.

' _I probably shouldn't walk in there acting like this.'_ He realized. ' _Ruby will probably wonder why I'm feeling like I am, and that would cause questions.'_

As he pulled his scroll back out and turned on the camera function, he flipped it around so he could look at himself and saw that he really did look how he felt.

' _Let's fix that.'_ He mentally ordered himself as he tried on his best relaxed face.

He still wasn't happy with it, so continued to make small altercations while continuing to think on his current situation. In a basic jist, Shavo currently had a bounty on his head, and some seriously scary-ass bounty hunters were coming after his metal-loving tush.

This really sucked.

' _Alright, this should do.'_ He thought to himself with a nod before closing his scroll and walking back around the corner, now wearing a relaxed if not slightly bored expression. He reached the door and knocked, trying to avoid some ridiculous situation where he walked in on someone changing, like so many other animes he had watched.

' _Shit, what if they ask why I went down there!?'_ He realized just as the door began to open, showing his new teammate Blake standing there.

"Hey." She greeted before stepping out of the way for him to walk in. Looking around, Shavo was glad to see that the room was still fairly the same as it was in the show, if not larger.

"So this is our room, eh?" He commented to himself as he looked around. "I've lived in a lot worse."

"Look who's back!" Ruby said from her place on her bed, pulling random things out of her bag and setting them out. "So, what did you get called down to the Headmaster's for?"

"Apparently there was an issue with one of my possessions." Shavo immediately started talking out his ass, annoyed with himself at how easily he could lie to them. "My bass guitar didn't show up, and when I went to go find it, Ozpin told me it was in his office."

"Oh." Ruby said before looking behind him. "Where is it?"

In his head, Shavo mentally facepalmed.

"It was damaged." Shavo said with mock irritation as he walked over to the pile of his bags and kneeled down next to them. "Ozpin was just getting the details down for a new one."

"Sorry to hear that." Ruby said as she stood up from her bed and walked over to her partner.

"Oh, it's not too much of a problem." He assured her as he found what he was looking for and pulled out his Korn T-shirt. He also grabbed some underwear and a pair of socks. "It was just my bass. If it had been my guitar, blood would be spilt."

Ruby made a mental note not to ever touch his guitar as he stood up and walked over to the bathroom door.

"Where's our white girl at?" He asked as his hand grabbed the door handle.

"In the bathroom."

"OOOOKAAAAAY." Shavo said as he jumped back like the door grew a pair of teeth. "That would have been nice to _know_ , Ruby, before I _walked in there._ "

"Oh, yeah." said crimsonette realized before chuckling nervously. "My bad."

"Okay, so shower is out for the moment." Shavo said as he set his clothes down back into his bag. "So, what beds haven't been claimed yet?"

"This one's mine." Blake said from her bed, curled up and reading a untitled book before pointing to the one on the other side of the room. "Weiss already picked that one, and it looks like Ruby's already picked one too."

"So that just leaves this little guy." Shavo finished as he looked at the bed right next to his bags. "At least this one doesn't have bloodstains on it like the last one."

Both Blake and Ruby gave him wide eyed looks as he set his bags atop it's covers before looking up at them.

"It's a joke." He explained.

"I really hope it is." Ruby replied, calming down a bit.

' _Okay, refrain from making dark humor jokes in their presence.'_ Shavo made a mental note as he pulled out his scroll and plugged in his flash drive, starting the strenuous task of transferring all of his music. ' _Even though that makes up about eighty percent of my jokes.'_

* * *

"Alright, everyone listen up."

At the center of team OWRB's dorm room, Shavo stood as he clapped his hands together and rubbed them loudly to get everyone's attention, Weiss having since come out of the restroom and back to her bed.

"So, today marks our first official day as team OWRB, a team that what I'm hoping will be a Grimm killing machine in the foreseeable future. But, in order to be a good team, the people within the team have to get to know and understand each other, right?"

Nobody responded, making Shavo start to understand how public speakers felt in high school assemblies before going on.

"Well, if that's the case, then I think there's a bit of _talking_ in that process. So, how about we all just introduce ourselves and get to know each other a bit?" He proposed with hands raised. "Any volunteers?"

Everyone was silent for a few seconds, Shavo standing still as the three girls looked at him with blank looks before Ruby spoke up.

"What do we talk about?" she asked curiously.

' _Ruby, you could have asked me about freaking dolphins, and I would have been grateful for the save.'_ Shavo sighed in relief in his mind.

"Well, just basic stuff." He said as he pulled up a desk chair and sat down. "Name, place of birth, hobbies, why you're here, so on and so forth."

"Well, okay… I guess I'll go first." the younger girl said before clearing her throat and waving.

"Hi! My names Ruby, in case anyone didn't catch that yet." She began cheerily. "I was born over on a island off the coast of Vale's capitol, which had the academy where I went to train at. Uhmmm… For hobbies, I like to practice with my Crescent Rose, read weapon magazines, hang out with my sister. So, yeah, nothing too special."

"And as for _why_ I'm here… Well, my whole family's kinda into being huntsmen. My sister, my dad, my grandpa… And my mom, too."

At the mention of her mother, Ruby's mood got a little downtrodden before she recovered back to her happy little self.

' _I feel you, Ruby.'_ Shavo sympathized to himself.

"Asides from that….Mmmmm…. Not really much else to say." She decided as she put her finger on her chin.

"Alright then." Shavo said before nodding to Blake. "Your turn then, I suppose."

Said cat girl set down her book, sure to mark her place before speaking.

"My name is Blake Belladonna." She greeted with a small smile. "I was born in a town called Chevelle in eastern Mistral. For hobbies, I like to read a lot."

"What's your favorite genre?" Shavo asked. Blake looked a little surprised that he asked, but recovered quickly.

"I read everything, but my favorite has either got to be mystery or romance." She admitted.

"Cool." Shavo nodded before waving her on, "Continue."

"As for why I'm here… It's just pretty simple: Protect those that can't protect themselves, I suppose." She shrugged. "Not much else, honestly."

"Okay, Weiss?" Shavo said cautiously before gesturing to her. "You wanna go up next?"

Weiss gave him an indifferent look before sighing.

"Very well." She said before straightening up on her bed. "My name is Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. I was born in Dresden, Atlas, and my hobbies are to train and keep up on my studies. My purpose for being here is so this way, I can make sure that I contribute to my family's name just as much as my ancestors, who were often hunters and huntresses as well."

"Well okay then, we're off to a good start." Shavo said with a grin as he stood up.

"What about you?" Blake asked from her bed.

"Yeah, aren't you going to say anything about yourself?" Weiss questioned him. Shavo looked at her before shrugging.

At least she wasn't talking to him like he was a stray dog or something.

"Well, there's not a whole lot to tell." The teen shrugged as he sat back down and began to stroke his goatee.

"Well, my name's Shavarsh Ontronik-Vartan Odadjian, but you all can just call me Shavo. I've been all over the place, really. Vacuo, a few places in Atlas, but as of recent I've been living in Vale's capitol."

"Wow, you sure do get around a lot." Ruby commented.

"Yeah, well, my parents were both active military members, so transferring was kind of a big thing." He said before leaning back and looking at the ceiling. "For hobbies… Well, I like to listen to music, play the guitar, bass, drums, sing… Draw, run… Uhmmm, write, I guess, but I'm not that good at it."

"As for why I'm here…" Shavo thought about it as he leaned forward in his seat and rested his arms on his knees before shrugging. "I had nothing better to do."

Looking up, he saw the three girls gave him deadpanned looks at his lame answer.

" _What?_ " he said indignantly. "It's the truth! I'm sorry that mine isn't as cool as upholding the family name or wanting to protect others."

"Okay then." Weiss said with a role of her eyes. "Anything else, oh glorious leader?"

Shavo stood up and put his foot on the chair and his hands on his hips, striking a pose as he pointed to the door.

" _Indeed, lady Schnee!"_ He cried in a bombastic voice. " _Now, we must obtain substinance! To the CAFETERIA!"_

Ruby instantly shot off of her bed and onto Shavo's back, pointing forward as he wrapped his arms under her legs to keep her from falling.

"Onward, faithful steed!" She said as she pointed to the door as well, going along with him as he ran to the door. " _Make haste!"_

Shavo opened the door with one hand before running down the hallway and out of the two remaining members of OWRB's sight, yelling victoriously as they did so. They sat in silence for a few seconds, looking at the door before Blake sighed.

"Well, you can't say he isn't _bland_ , at least." She said as she got down from her bed and began to walk to the door.

"Dear lord, and this person is supposed to be our _leader._ " Weiss groaned out as she rubbed her eyes, following closely behind Blake. "I give it three weeks before we're all dead."

"Don't you think it's a _little_ too early to be judging him?" Blake tried to ask as politely as possible. "It is, after all, just our first day."

Weiss frowned with a small ' _hmmm'_ , but seemed to think about it for a few seconds before ultimately sighing as well.

"I suppose you're right." She admitted as they stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind them. "For now, let's just wait and see."

Just as they were about to continue walking, they heard a door open behind them and turned to see Pyrrha and Yang sticking their heads out the door, their other two teammates seen in the room as well.

"Hey Pyrrha!" Weiss greeted brightly. "What are you up to?"

"Well, we were unpacking when we heard someone shouting." The redhead told her as she opened it all the way and stepped out. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, everything's fine." Weiss assured her. "Is just our leader being… _Enthusiastic._ "

"I'll say." Yang agreed. 'So, what are you two up to?"

"We were actually about to go get some dinner." Weiss told her before having an idea. "Say, would like to join us?"

"That sounds like a good idea, actually." Pyrrha smiled before turning back into her room. "Nora, Ren, would either of you to like to go get dinner?"

"Ohhhh-ho-ho-ho, Would I like to get dinner?" the bombastic ginger laughed before grabbing Ren and dragging him over to the door, making him drop a spare shirt in surprise. "Come on, Renny! Food awaits!"

* * *

"So, what all options do we have here today…" Shavo said as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation, eyeing over all of the food layed out on the buffet table before him with glee.

"We've got hamburgers, pizza, lasagna, chili, curley fries, _milkshakes, sodas!_ " Ruby cried out in joy as she listed off all of the foods she wanted to get. "Oh my gosh, the options are _endless!_ "

"Now now, Ruby." Shavo chided her as he waved his finger. "Those are not healthy foods. In the path of becoming a Huntsmen, you must be sure to be responsible and eat healthy."

Ruby slumped in dejection, the tasteful looking foods displayed right before her, now unable to eat them.

RIght before Shavo leaned close to her and whispered:

"But I never claimed to be responsible, now did I?"

The expression of glee came back onto both of their faces as they shot back up and grabbed plates, loading up with as much food as possible.

"Man, I can't _believe_ that this is free!" Ruby commented as she grabbed some cookies to go along with her burger.

"Yeah." Shavo agreed before looking at her plate and back up to her. "Hey, I don't wanna sound like a stiff and all, but you may actually want to grab some healthy food to go with that."

Ruby looked at the fries she was about to grab, then to Shavo, then back to the buffet table before moving her hand to the left and grabbing an apple and putting it on her plate.

"Is that better?" She asked him hopefully.

"Yes, that's better." He said with a small smile. "I don't wanna be controlling or anything… It's just that you've noticed how Weiss seems kinda ticked that I got the leader position instead of her, right?"

"Yeah, I kinda noticed that…" Ruby said as the two of them began walking off from the line and looking for a table to sit at. She seemed to realize what he was getting at, though, and turned to him with understanding on her face. "Ohhhh, I see, making good decisions."

"Pretty much." He admitted as he sat down at a table close to a window. Ruby didn't take long to sit down next to him, picking up one of her fries and taking a bite.

"Well, what kind of partner would I be if I didn't help you with that, am I right?' She grinned before getting an idea and standing up. "Here, let me start now: I'll go grab us some water!"

"Ah bup bup!" Shavo stopped her by grabbing her sleeve gently and standing up. "While I appreciate the offer, it would go against my ideals as a gentleman to make the lady get us water. So, you just sit your cute little tush down while I go grab some for us."

As he walked away to retrieve some bottles of water, Ruby sat back down and looked at her food with a small blush on her face.

' _Does he even realise he's calling me that?'_ She thought to herself. ' _No one else has called me cute before… Well, except for Dad and Yang.'_

As Ruby wondered how the heck a tush could look cute, Shavo was standing by the selection of water bottles at one of the many buffet tables set up for the students to use and studying them all closely.

' _Alright, which one of these little shit heads are the Remnant equivalent of Dasani?'_ He thought to himself. If he somehow managed to pick the one that was, he would more than likely spit it out and throw the bottle across the room in disgust.

Shavo hated Dasani.

As he picked up some brand called _Gift_ , Shavo heard someone walking up behind him and turned to see the rest of his team coming in through the doors, followed closely by the members of team BYRN.

"Heya girls." Shavo waved before noticing Ren. "And guy."

"I guess that you've already gotten food?" Blake asked him. Shavo nodded before pointing over to Ruby sitting at their table.

"Yeah, and we've already laid claim to that table over there." He said before turning back to the refreshment table. "God damn, they sure do got a lot of stuff here."

"Yeah, no kidding." Blake agreed as she picked up a can of _everybody loves grapes_. "I bet you half of this isn't even eaten."

"I hope they give it to someone." Shavo commented. "Like, you know, an organization or something."

Blake gave him a look out of the corner of her eye from the comment before looking back to the soda.

"Alright, well, I'm gonna go grab some food." Blake said as she turned away and walked over to the line.

"Have fun with that." Shavo told her as he continued to look at the bottle.

"You know what, screw it." He decided before grabbing a bunch of waters and walking back over to the table. 'If you taste bad, than all of you mother truckers are getting thrown out the window."

* * *

"Auuuuuuhhhh, too many cookies."

Darkness having crept over the daylight and lights now offering a way to see by, the two teams had began their walk back from the dining hall to their dorm rooms, most of them having eaten their fill.

And in Ruby's case, and then some.

"I warned you that it wasn't a good idea." Weiss said from behind the groaning girl. "But noooooo, don't listen to me. It's not like _I_ know anything."

"Don't worry, she does this all the time." Yang waved off her sister's groans with a smile. Weiss had a look of shock as she looked over to the younger girl holding her stomach.

"What!? How on Remnant are you _that_ skinny, then!?" She asked.

"My semblance boosts my metabolism." She groaned out before stumbling over to her sister. "Yang, give me a piggy back ride to the dorm, I'm too full to walk."

Said blonde rolled her eyes, but kneeled down regardless for Ruby to step up onto her back and let her get a ride.

"I had a friend like that." Shavo remembered. 'Dude would eat crap all day, play games, didn't do many sports. Skinny as a god-damn twig, though."

"Lucky." Weiss grumbled out, thinking about all of the tasteless veggies she had to eat to ensure her figure stayed the way it does.

They walked on some more, making chit-chat for a bit before an idea seemed to strike Shavo as he looked over to Weiss and politely nudged her shoulder.

"Hey, I'm gonna head over to the armory real quick. Catch you back at the dorm?"

"Okay then. Mind me asking what your going there for?" She responded. Shavo was glad that he didn't hear any sort of interrogating tone, just curiosity.

"I'm just gonna see about getting some attachments for my weapon and stuff." He told her before walking away from the group and waving over his shoulder. "Be back in a bit."

As he took a separate turn, Shavo began to hear less and less of his friends until their voices were now nothing more than background noise, mixing in with all of the other students who were walking around and chatting. As he pulled out his scroll to find out where the armory was located, he couldn't help but think about how the atmosphere here felt like he was at a festival, or some other social gathering.

Lively and bright, just like everything else in this world.

Well, everything that was _originally_ here, before he came along and drastically changed everything.

Even though he had managed to hide it very well, no one having asked him if anything was wrong during dinner, he was still pretty worried about his whole situation. As if being a regular teenager assigned to lead a team of highly trained supers against nightmarish monsters wasn't enough, now he apparently has got supernatural bounty hunters sent by gods looming over his head.

In retrospect, maybe having agreed to come here wasn't the greatest of ideas.

As he rounded a corner of the walkway and came out into what looked like a commons area with picnic tables lighted up by lamp posts, students eating and talking happily, Shavo had to remind himself that the past few days hadn't been without merit. After all, he had managed to not only meet some of his favorite characters in his favorite TV show, but had actually managed to _make friends_ with quite a few of them, not screwing up in any way so far. And, it seemed that so far, they enjoy having him around as well.

Ruby and Yang, he didn't have to worry much about: It was obvious to him that they liked him as a friend. Especially with Ruby, who he could now tell really did have a hard time making friends. It must have been super difficult for her to have had talked to Weiss and warm up to her like she did in the show.

Speaking of the Heiress, Shavo was elated to see that her irritation of him seemed to be wearing off to some degree, now able to hold a conversation with the girl as opposed to this morning when she would only answer him with short answers on the way back to the cliffs. He could tell it was still gonna be a bit before they were 'BFF's or anything like that, but at least he was making headway in that section.

And lastly, there was Blake. The introvert of the show, as she had been displayed, was actually talking to him as well. He didn't doubt that was mainly just because they were teammates, but at least she was trying. Making his way past the last of the tables and back onto the pathway, He smiled a little to himself at the progress he had managed to make on that front. Heck, he had even managed to make friends with Pyrrha Nikos, who for the most part in the show only showed interest in Jaune.

'Wonder who she's gonna fall for now that Jaune's not here?' He thought to himself as he looked up from his scroll to see a large black-brickwork building standing gracefully in front of him, bars covering the windows and metal doors instead of wood, two of Beacon's security guards standing guard in front of the entrance.

The Armory.

Nodding to the guards as he walked by them, Shavo opened the doors and walked in to see what everyone expects an armory to look like: A long white walkway with a large desk at the end of it before right behind it was the entrance to a cage in the shape of an U, mountains of weapons hanging from the wall. RIfles, pistols, shotguns, RPGs, swords, axes, knives, grenades, _the works._

Sitting behind the desk in a leather office chair was a woman with long, straight blond hair and dressed in a white button up with a black skirt that went down to just above her knees. she would have reminded Shavo of Glynda, if it weren't for the fact that Glynda had an air of strictness and intelligence around her, while this lady seemed relaxed and happy if not a bit on the ditsy side.

That, and she had a chest the size of beach balls.

"Uhhhh, hey." Shavo waved uncertainly, trying his best to not look at her torso area. The woman looked up from some forms she was looking at and smiled brightly at him.

"Oh, hello!" She greeted brightly. "Sorry about the mess, I wasn't expecting any students to be coming in this late. How can I help you?"

"Ah, I was coming to look for a side arm." He told her, scratching the back of is neck and scanning over the weapons hanging on the wall, instead of the weapons hanging off of her chest.

"Oh, sure, let me help you with that!" She said as she stood up and fixed her skirt. It may have just been his imagination, but he could have sworn as her chest bounced along with her, there was a slight _boing-oing_ noise.

Following her over to the gate that opened up to the weapons, the woman fished out a ring of keys from her pocket before going through them and finding one, inserting it into the lock and turning. But, before she opened the door, she seemed to realize something and turned back around.

"Oops, I forgot something important!" She realized before holding his hand out. "Can I please see your student I.D. first? It's a requirment before I let anyone in here."

'Sure, no problem." Shavo said as he fished around in his back pocket and pulled out the small plastic card he was given after the ceremony. The woman inspected it before looking back up to him, the happy expression still present on her as she handed it back.

"Shavarsh Odadjian, you may now come with me." She smiled before opening the door and allowed him to walk in with her.

"So, how long have you been doing this?' He asked, trying to start a conversation as he looked over the weapons on display.

"Oh, techically speaking, this isn't my officail position." The lady explained as she walked pasy him and over to a large drawer and bent over.

Shavo immediately turned his head away, trying his best not to stare at her ass while his face began to grow hot.

"Really?' he asked, his voice a bit higher than normal as he took extreme interest in a knife hanging on the wall. "Just filling in, then?"

"Actually, yes, I'm a nurse over at the infirmary." She told him as she rooted around in the drawer before finding what she was looking for and standing back up. "The watchman, Mr. Driedberg has been off for a bit as he tends to his wife, and the headmaster asked me to fill in for him until he can come back. She's got a bad case of the fever, poor thing."

"Sorry to hear that.' He mumbled out as he looked at what the woman was now holding out in her hands in front of her, what he now realised was what looked like a jet-black G-17 glock before politely grabbing the pistol and inspecting it.

"Is this something like what you want?' The lady asked him as he drew the slide back and heard a resounding _clack_. pulling out the magazine, Shavo saw that it looked different from how clips on Earth would look.

' _Probably outfitted to fit dust rounds.'_ He realised as he looked at the handgun before nodding to himself.

"This will do just fine." He told her.

The lady smiled happily to herself as she nodded too.

"I thought you might like it!" She said happily as she held out a black holster. "Here, you might want this with it, too. Just stop by whenever you need to to get more bullets for it. Let me grab some other magazines to go with it for you."

As Shavo continued to inspect the gun, he realised that the woman seemed faintly familiar to him, now that he thought about it. Almost like he had seen her from something before.

"Excuse me miss, but do you mind me asking you your nam-" Shavo began as he looked back up to talk to the woman.

Only to catch an eyeful of her butt as she bent back over to get the clips.

Slack jawed, Shavo stared on with wide eyes as the lady rooted around, whistling to herself merrily as she lightly wiggled her backside around before finding what she was looking for and stood back up.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" She asked, walking back up to him and handing him the clips. Shavo could only stare at her for a few seconds, doing a pretty good goldfish impression before finding the ability to talk again.

"A-a-ah, your n-name." he said. "I-I was just wondering what you name was."

"Oh, I almost forgot!" She said before holding her hand out. "My name is Shizuka. Shizuka Marikawa."

"N-Nice to meet you, Shizuka." He managed to stutter out as he took her hand and shook it. "Uhmmm… Thanks for the gun, mam. You have a good night."

"You too, Shavarsh!" She smiled back at him as they walked out of the large caged area and back into the long walkway.

"Please, just call me Shavo." he said instinctively as she locked the door behind her.

"Okay then, goodnight Shavo!" She waved him off as he walked down the walkway and out the door, putting the holster on his belt and putting the gun in it as well. He looked around at the night sky, filled with stars that highlighted the broken moon before sighing.

"God Damnit, Anime."

* * *

 **AN: Wow, all of the votes and all of the favorites!**

 **I really want to just sit back and thank you guys again, and again, AND AGAIN, because this is really just unbelievable. Never, in all of my time on this site, did I think I would be one of those authors who has reached OVER A HUNDRED REVIEWS! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **And, I'm also glad to see that you guys are voting so much! I'm not gonna say much, except for the fact that due to negligence, Blake and Weiss are now out of the pole. Plus, the two options for the Harems are 1) Yang and Ruby, and 2) Pyrrha and Yang. PLEASE SPECIFICALLY VOTE FOR ONE OF THE TWO, AND REVOTE IF YOU HAVE ALREADY PLACED YOUR VOTES ON HAREMS.**

 **And as for the victor? Well, I won't say any names, but I will tell you this: She has a pretty big head start over the others at the moment.**

 **And as for this chapter, I'm sorry that it's more filler than anything, but i really couldn't think up anything else to add in.**

 **That's all.**

 **See you all next chapter!**

 **-Triple T.**

 **P.S. OH MY GOD, BLAKE, YANG, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **EVERYONE IS GOING TO DIE,**

 **EVERYONE IS GOING TO DIE,**

 **EVERYONE IS GOING TO DIE.**

* * *

 **Reviews**

* * *

 **weasel AKA boundedsumo** **:** **EH, just my take on it.**

 **Guest : No need for worry, Penny will get her time.**

 **titansFire** **: Well, dear Reader, i have already messaged you personally about this, but I would also like to state this for others too, incase there's more confusion:**

 **Mr. Rogers is not only the name of the cannibalistic spirit, but it is also the name of one of my favorite songs in existence, Mr. Rogers by Korn from their album** _ **Life Is Peachy**_ **. So, it is paying homage t one of my favorite bands who helped me come up with the idea.**

 **But that's not all.**

 **Listen to the song, read the lyrics, and you may begin to understand some of Mr. Rogers backstory before i reveal it in upcoming chapters.**

 **Guest : I really hope you don't mind me using one of your quotes, 'cause I laughed for about a solid three minutes after reading that.**

 **frozenflames720** **: Needless to say, there have been quite a few votes, to say the least. Thank you for your review.**

 **Guest :**

…

…

…

 **Englisch, Mutter Ficker, sprechen Sie es!?**

 **N7 Recurit** **: Okay then.**

 **Traelina** **: Well, I'm glad you contributed your vote AND your opinion. It's just fun to read reviews for my story.**

 **WELL JAUNE IS GONE, WE DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT HIM ANYMORE.**

 **arch pavel** **: Dude, I'm not gonna lie, your profile pic would be eighty times better if the helmet was replaced with Nigel Thornberry's face.**

 **Just sayin'.**

 **NakaruSoul** **: … The Rob?**

 **Oh, and as for words, that's completetly dependent on what's going to be on the chapter. Like, I'm trying to aim towards having a ten thousand word chapter at one point, so that will be fun. On the other, though, there's the few where I have only three thousand words. So, in general, there is no set limit.**

 **Guest: What?**

 **TinoE** **: Not gonna lie, I'm literally just pulling half of this out my ass as I go. But, I apparently wouldn't be the only one.**

 **And yes, all of the excuses to use some of my more demented of OC's that I couldn't use on My Own Hell.**

 **And yeah, I don't get that. Either people worship her as their Tsundere Waifu, or they shun her and call her bad names that make me wanna cry.**

 **kenegi** **: That's not bad thinking, but I have already decided to only have the two types of harems, neither of which are Pyrrha and Ruby. So, if you could kindly redirect your vote, i would be greatful. Thank you for your time.**

 **Guest : Actually, It doesn't for us. Which is really weird, considering.**

 **NecrorexSparda Juubi-No-Kishin** **: …**

…

…

 ***Slams hand down on table***

 **GOD DAMNIT, WHY HAS NOBODY THOUGHT OF THIS BEFORE!?**

 **FAN, WHAT THE HELL DO I PAY YOU FOR!?**

 _rwbyfan5: YOU DON'T PAY ME, ASSHAT! Wait, I could get paid?!_

 **NOT WITH THIS SHITTY WORK ETHIC, YOU WON'T!**

 **potato man** **: That, dear friend, is your semblance.**

 **Fucking potato.**

 **king of the lion** **: Glad to see you enjoyed.**


	14. XIII

**Foreign Exchange**

* * *

 **chapter 13:First Day of Class**

* * *

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Be-_

 _ **WHAM!**_

Waking up to the sound of an alarm clock getting smacked loudly, Shavo opened up his eyes and saw that he had managed to hit the alarm button and cause the satanic box to silence itself.

"Awwwww, five more minutes." He heard Ruby groan out from her bed as he sat up and rubbed his eyes, clad in a black t-shirt and pajama bottoms with white skulls on them.

"Ruby, I don't like it either," Weiss said as she yawned, stretching her arms over her head. " _Aaaaaaah._ But we have to get up."

"Yeah, what she said." Shavo grumbled out as he threw his legs over the side of his bed and looked around groggily. Standing up, he yawned as well before scratching his chin.

"Okay, so who get's first dibs on the bathroom?" He asked.

"Seeing as how I'm the closest one to being up, I'll go." Weiss stated as she walked over to one of the two closets and opened up the sliding door, pulling out a school uniform and folding it over her arm.

"When did we get those?" Shavo asked as he started making his bed.

"There were three for each of us in a box at our door, and in front of Team PYRN's room." Blake said as she poked her head out from under her blanket, eyes half open before yawning also. "Weiss hanged up yours in your and Ruby's closet."

"Thanks." Shavo instinctively thanked the heiress as he tucked one of the folds under his bed.

"No problem.' She started as she turned from the door to look back at her leader. "Just be sure that you-"

She started, but stopped when she saw her leader walk over to the open closet and set down one of the suits on his bed.

Right before yanking off his shirt and about to go for his pants.

" _Odadjian, what do you think you're doing!?"_ She practically screeched at him. Looking up from whatever they were doing, Both Blake and Ruby were surprised before Ruby began to blush while Blake's eyes widened slightly.

"Ahhhh…" He said blankly as he looked around, not sure what was wrong. "Getting changed for school…?"

"Not while you are in _the same room as us_ , you aren't!" She cried out before picking up his shirt and throwing it at him.

"What?" He asked, holding his arms out with a confused face. "It's not like I'm getting naked or anything."

"Shavodan, there's this thing called _decency_ , and I was honestly hopping that you would understand that." Weiss said sternly as she folded her arms with a huff.

Shavo rolled his eyes, but grabbed his suit regardless and headed for the door as he picked up a toothbrush and toothpaste while heading for the door.

"Alright, fine." He relented as he reached for the door handle. "I'm gonna go on ahead to one of the restrooms down the hall and use that. Be back in a bit."

With that, he opened the door and stepped outside into the hallway and down to the bathroom to get changed. He opened the door and saw that, no surprise, it was empty asides from him. Setting his suit down on the spotless white tile floor, He took his toothbrush and began to brush his teeth.

' _Did I put the gun back under the pillow?'_ He thought to himself, remembering that he had set the glock on his drawer when he made his bed. It may have been uncomfortable, but Shavo felt a little safer with the pistol under his pillow.

Never before had he ever had to contemplate sleeping with a gun. Due to being as paranoid as he is, he had sometimes _thought_ about it. But, thinking of something and actually _doing_ it are two different things.

So, Shavo had placed the glock under his pillow with the clip in and the safety on.

But he wasn't stupid. If anything did break into his room while he was sleeping, it would more than likely need more than a glock to take it down. So, he was also sure to keep his blade next to his bed as he slept as well.

If any Bounty Hunter broke into his room, whether they killed him or not, he was going to fill them with a mouthful of lead.

' _Still have to think up a name for that thing.'_ He remembered the important detail about his blade as he spat out some toothpaste and started rinsing his brush. ' _Ruby was sure to bug me about it again last night.'_

Setting the brush aside and starting to put on his school uniform, Shavo began to think of some ideas for his weapons. His teammates all had catchy, cool sounding names for theirs like Blake's _Gambol Shroud_ and Weiss' _Myrtenaster_.

But he couldn't think of anything cool and or catchy, _especially_ off the top of his head.

Alright, what were some distinguishing features about the weapon itself? Well, like he had suggested to Ruby, the blade looked like a giant Megachete. But, before that, he was stuck on it being a giant cleaver. And, thinking back on it, it wasn't that too bad of an description.

Okay, now what else could add on to that?

Well, the blade can become a AK-47, which is a just all around good choice for an assault rifle. While it is also fairly accurate, there are a lot of times when one could just mow down their enemies with it's full auto.

Or slaughter them.

' _Okay, dark and gory.'_ He thought to himself as he buttoned up the long-sleeved white shirt underneath his blazer. ' _I like where this is going.'_

So now that he had it's main idea centered around massacre, what was something he could name it that was centered around it?

' _Well, I was calling the blade a giant Cleaver. And Butcher's use cleavers a lot… So…'_

As he finished putting on his uniform and began tying his tie, realization hit him in an instant as his eyes widened and a smile sprang onto his face.

"The Butcher's Blade." He said happily to himself as he straightened out the tie with glee. "From now on, that sword is The Butcher's Blade."

The name was dark and foreboding, making him think of a slaughter room with slabs of meat hanging from hooks while a man chopped away with a bloody cleaver, a truly disturbing picture that has often inspired horror into the viewer within movies and T.V.

Plus, it sounded like a sick as hell Heavy Metal song from the eighties or something, so that helped sell it too.

Nodding to himself with certainty, Shavo grabbed his sleeping clothes and walked out of the bathroom and back into the hallway. As he made his way back to the dorm room, he saw Pyrrha walk out of her room, dressed in her uniform as well.

"Hiya Pyrrha!" He waved happily.

The Amazonian turned around and smiled upon seeing the traveller, waving as well.

"Good Morning Shavo!" She greeted back with enthusiasm. "Ready for our first day of classes?"

"Pffft, ready to _fail_ , if that's what you mean." He laughed out. "How about you? I'm guessing you have some brains to go with those looks?"

Shavo meant it jokingly, but Pyrrha's cheeks grew a shade redder from the compliment as her eyes widened slightly before smiling.

"W-Well…" She tried to think up a response. "I was on honor roll for my whole time at Testament's training school."

"Then this'll probably be a easy day for you then." he said as he threw his sleeping pants over his shoulder and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "The rest of your team up yet?"

"They are. I was just about to go get an early breakfast." She nodded to him, her blush starting to die down.

That was when she had an idea.

"Would you...Care to join me?" She asked him as she twirled a lock of hair in her fingers. Shavo thought about it before shrugging.

"Sure, I don't see why not." He answered before opening the door to his dorm and throwing in his pants. "Hey girls, I'm going down to eat an early breakfast! I'll be back before Eight forty."

"Okay!" Ruby yelled back. "Don't choke on a egg or anything."

"I'll try my best." He laughed before closing the door behind him. He grinned at Pyrrha before taking a bow and gesturing.

"After you."

As she took the lead, Pyrrha realized that the smile on her face wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

* * *

"Welcome, students!"

As the second bell rang and students began to file into the classroom, Professor Peter Port stood by his podium with his hands crossed behind his back. Making their way to whatever seats they chose, Team OWRB sat in one of the front rows, Team PYRN taking their seat in the table right behind them, Pyrrha looking especially happy after having spent the past hour talking with the goateed teen seated in front of her.

"Am I glad to see that there are, once again, so many new faces here this year!" The boisterous man cheered enthusiastically. "So many young adults, ready and enthusiastic to destroy the Grimm threat!"

"Now, some of you may already know me, But my name is Professor Peter Port, and I will be your Grimm Studies teacher! So, first allow me to take roll call, and then we shall commence our first lesson of the year."

As the portly man pulled out a stack of papers and began to list of names, Shavo reached into the backpack Knk'ahayr had given him before pulling out a pencil and notebook and setting them on the table before picking up the pencil and looking at the pad thoughtfully.

A whole empty canvas, right at the tips of his fingers, able to make whatever he wished with the only limit being his imagination. As he twirled the pencil in his hand, the teen began to think of all the things he could draw.

Maybe he could draw a robotic man, half his flesh missing to reveal the mechanical parts beneath the skin? Or, he could do something even better, and draw a nordic warrior, rising from the ashes, wielding a broadsword defiantly as smoke surrounded him. Or, he could reattempt that picture from fourth grade and draw Chuck Norris riding a dinosaur into battle against Joseph Stalin riding a laser-mounted bear with bear cavalry close behind him.

It may have been a little primitive, but _man,_ that was one badass picture.

Thinking about it a bit more, Shavo decided to draw what he always drew best:

Cartoons of his favorite bands.

Making a few basic lines for a body, Shavo began to think who should this subject be. Maybe Chuck Billy from Testament? Or how about Jonathan Davis from Korn? He could possibly make this be Wayne Static, but the face would be a bit more difficult for drawing the guitarist's large forehead. Shavo didn't care, however, as he began to draw a face and immediately decided that it was going to be Till Linderman from Rammstein, back in the days when he had the mohawk and the kevlar vest.

Drawing the former olympic swimmer's basic figure standing atop a plane and staring into the distance, Shavo then began giving him clothing, placing the hands into the pockets of the cargo pants he wore before moving up to the vest, bulky and equipped with a 44. magnum. After that, he gave detail to the arms, a tribal tattoo on the one facing the viewer before putting a tourniquet on the one covered by Till's body.

With that detail added, he figured maybe he could make it look like a crash. So, he added tears to the parts of the plane that were visible as well as making smoke billow out behind him.

With that done with, Shavo turned his attention to the head. First, he drew the eyes, then the mouth and chin. After that, there was the hair, which was a simple short mohawk that had the rest of his hair shaved. As Till looked off into the distance, he felt one more thing was needed. At first, he couldn't think of anything. But then, he had the perfect idea.

Erasing the eyes of the man, he then added one cylinder to his face before putting another behind the nose, adding in a band to wrap around the head before shading it in and making goggles.

All that was left now was adding in shadows, a background, maybe even the band's name. If he really wanted to, he could add in the other members, too. But, he'd probably save that for later. Now he would probably start drawing something else, like maybe Ivan Moody from Five Finger Death Punch. Or, he could do something like-

"Shavarsh Odadjian."

"Present." He said out loud on instinct, looking up as the professor called his name.

Port nodded before going on down the list again, calling out other student's names. Shavo was just about to go back to drawing, but was surprised to see that the notepad with his drawing was gone.

"Wow, this is really good."

Looking over to his right, Shavo saw that the missing notepad was now in the hands of his partner as she looked over it with wide eyes. Blake and Weiss looked over to see what she was talking about and saw the object of the girl's attention.

"You drew this just now?" Blake asked curiously as she pointed to the drawing.

'Uhhh…" Shavo drawled out in confusion before nodding his head. "Yeah."

"In the past ten minutes?" Weiss asked skeptically. "That's… Quite good, actually."

"Jesus Christ, ten minutes!?" Shavo said wide eyed as he looked to the holographic clock displayed at their table. "How many people are in this classroom!?"

Ignoring him, the three girls looked at the drawing some more before it caught the attention of the table behind them, Yang leaning forward and snatching the notebook from her younger sister's hands.

"Whatcha got?" The voluptuous blond asked.

Looking over the drawing, the rest of Yang's team joined in on the gawking.

As they all looked at his drawing, at the front of the classroom the professor finished roll call before clearing his throat to gain the attention of all the students before him.

"Well, now that that's over with, welcome!" He greeted them all again as he held his arms out to his sides. "Today, we shall start with a basic refresher for all of you: The Five common Grimm, all of which you should have run into during your initiation yesterday. Now, there are _many_ other Grimm that come in all shapes and sizes within our world, but these are some of the ones you shall face almost every time you go out into Grimm-infested lands."

Walking around his desk, the portly man pulled out some sort of remote before aiming it overhead and pressing a button, causing the lights to dim down before he pressed another and caused a large holographic screen to pop up in the center of the stage before he walked back in front of it and clicked another button.

On the screen, a familiar black form materialized, animated with twitches and slight shakes of the head as a title in pure black appeared above it:

 **The Clicker.**

"Here, ladies and gentlemen, we have the most common of the Grimm: Clickers." Port boomed out as he began pacing in front of the hologram. "These monstrous creatures are considered the 'infantry', roaming and heavily populated in every place where Grimm are dormant. They have no armor, only their flesh to protect them. They communicate with, as the name implies, rapid clicking sounds from their mandibles and use their claws on their hands as their primary attack. While most can only shamble at a decent pace, older Clickers have been known to break into spastic sprints at Hunters."

Finished with that, he clicked the button on his remote again, the Clicker being replaced with a new, equally horrifying monster. It was short and hunched over, probably reaching the height of Shavo's waist with it's back. It, too, had black skin with gray fur around its body. It reminded Shavo of a hellish monkey,including a tail that appeared to have a spike on it's end.

 **The Surface Creep.**

"Ahhh, yes, the annoying cockroach of the Grimm." Port said with a jovial tone. "This is known as the Surface Creep, a lurking horror that often travels in packs of six to seven with an elder Creep leading them. They don't take many hits to go down, but more than make up for that with their speed. These are crafty little freaks, so be wary of them, students."

Another click, and the monkey-like Grimm was replaced by the spitting image of what Shavo thought was the Hellhound from the Call of Duty Zombies: A feral German Shepard with blood red eyes and black fur. At least, it _had_ black fur, except for the places where bone and muscle would show through. It's animation looked around before snapping it's jaws every few seconds.

 **The Mongrel.**

"Here, we have a _very bad dog._ This is the Mongrel, a dog-like Grimm that is both fast _and_ deadly. It is rare to see it travelling on it's own, following after the Surface Creep by travelling in packs. But, unlike the Surface Creep, this Grimm doesn't go down quite as easily, it's bones stronger than most Grimm. However, they all have a weakness on the under bellies, which is best to strike when they lunge for you with their front paws."

 _Click_.

Up on the hologram, the screen zoomed back a bit as the animation of the Mongrel was replaced by something much, _much_ larger. This thing was more than likely around eight feet tall, a pure wall of grey muscle with scars littering it's whole body. It had only one beefy arm, rippling with muscle as the other side of it's chest only had a stump. This was one of the Grimm that Shavo had not seen during initiation, the only mention of it being from Yang.

Now he was glad that he hadn't.

 **The Berzerker**

"Let me tell you something about this one, students: Do not try to arm wrestle this beast, it does not end well." Port said before shuddering slightly. "Trust me, I speak from experience."

"Anyhow, this is The Berzerker. Incase you couldn't tell from right off the bat, this Grimm is the heavy class of the Big Five. Able to take an exceptional amount of damage, this monster has been known to barrel through defenses mindlessly. But what it lacks in brains, it more than easily makes up for it in brawn. There have been quite a few of these mindless beasts that have also been known to pick up random objects to use as weapons, such as boulders, tree stumps, whatever they could use that acts as a large club for them. Be sure to keep that in mind whenever you come face to face with one"

Finally, the professor clicked on the remote for the fifth Grimm. As the animation of the Berzerker disappeared, the camera zoomed back in slightly before a new monstrosity took it's place.

It was hard to describe, due to the many different parts. It had the upper torso of a humanoid, two long arms with three clawish-fingers that looked as long as Pyrrha's spear as well as a head. It had a large mouth with many sets of sharp teeth, making it look like it was smiling maniacally. It had no eyes, just the mouth and nose. But, where it's legs would be was a large snake's tail, and out of it's shoulder blades were two snake-like necks that had human-shaped heads on their ends, only having two large white eyes and jagged sets of sharp teeth.

 **The Centaur**

"And finally, we have the pack leader: The Centaur." From the way Port had said the monster's name, Shavo assumed that even Port was a tad weary of this creature. "A hellish mixture of man and snake, this creature is one of the strongest, fastest, and cunning Grimm we have ever encountered."

Looking over, Shavo saw Ruby looking at him as well as they both shared a simple thought.

' _Yeah, but we've seen worse.'_

"While there are the Colossal Grimm who are more powerful, they lack the leadership skills that this monster has shown to posses. Taking control of the others with fear, The Centaur has organized many attacks against Human and Faunus kind time and time again. This is easily one of the most dangerous of them all, simply because they posses one of the most dangerous weapons we have ever known."

As he said this, Port leaned forward slightly and tapped the side of his skull.

"A _mind_."

 _ **RIIIIIIIIIING!**_

Just in time to be finished with his speech, the bell rang out, signifying the end of the class. As he stood up from his seat, Shavo was handed back his notebook by Yang as she began to fall in step with him.

"Not bad." Yang addressed his drawing as he closed the notebook and put it into his backpack.

"Pffffft, I'd like to see _you_ do better." Shavo poked her on the arm with a grin as they exited the classroom. Turning to him, she poked him in the ribs hard enough to make him jump back a bit.

"Ah, you suck!" He yelped out in surprise as she chuckled at his dilemma. He was going to say more, but was interrupted as Sky came up from behind him and jabbed him as well.

"Hah, that's really funny coming from you Shavo." The blue haired teen grinned as he began walking beside him as well. Looking over his friend's shoulder, Sky saw Yang looking at him before realizing something and holding his hand out.

"oh, uh, hey." He greeted lamely. "Name's Sky. Sorry about being all uptight to you and your sister the day before."

"Eh, stuff happens." Yang shrugged as she took the hand and shook it with a strong grip.

"So, where's your team at, buddy boy?" Shavo asked him, trying not to sound suspicious. While Sky he didn't mind, he still wanted to make sure that his team was fine as well.

Pointing ahead, Sky pointed out the slightly familiar figures of Dove Bronzewing and Russel Thrush following closely behind the taller figure of Cardin Winchester, all three dressed in there school uniforms.

RIght before a familiar girl with bunny ears bumped into him, the books in her hands spilling out all over the floor as she fell backwards.

Velvet Scarletina.

Everything came to a halt, everyone going silent as they turned to look at the scene displayed out before them. Even though he felt as if he should rush up to get ready to defend the girl, Shavo was rooted to the spot, along with everyone else in the hallway, watching, waiting for something to go wrong. For Cardin to sneer at the poor girl, maybe reaching down and pulling her up by her rabbit ears, just like he would in the show.

But that was before Cardin knelt down and began to help her pick up her books. From his place, Shavo watched Russel look over to Dove before Dove shrugged, and they began picking up the scattered papers.

Completely thrown off, Shavo watched slack jawed as Cardin organized the bunny girl's papers for her while everyone else began to go on with their day, the possible fight having been evaporated and therefore releasing their attention. He then stood up, towering over Velvet as she meekly took her papers back.

"Sorry about that Cardin." She apologized to him.

In return, Cardin grinned at her as he dusted off his hands.

Not a mocking or mean grin, but a genuinely happy one.

"Just watch where you're going next time, Velv." He reminded her before walking past her and yelling over his shoulder. "See you at lunch time!"

"See you then!" She yelled back before going onto her merry little way. She walked past Shavo, his mind temporarily broken as he continued to stand there and look straight ahead.

That was… _New._

"Hey, goat-boy." From his side, Yang jabbed him once more to get his attention back to the world around them. "You still there?"

"Yeah." He said, still wide eyed as he re-found the ability to walk again, albeit it was a very drowsy one.

"You look kinda surprised." Sky pointed out the obvious as they took a left down a hallway. "Something wrong?"

That was when he realised he couldn't give them a truthful answer as to why he was so surprised. To be honest, it shouldn't have been, what with everything else having been changed. Still, it was just so weird to see someone made to be antagonistic actually do something nice, especially to one of his victims in the show.

"Uhhhmmm…." Shavo quickly tried to think up something before an idea struck him. "It's just… With the way culture is nowadays, I kinda expected him to… You know…"

"Be a racist like a lot of other people?" Sky asked him before shaking his head. "Nah, I understand where you're comin' from, but Cardin ain't like that, at least from what I've seen so far. Especially since that's his older sister."

At that, Shavo's head whipped around to the blue-haired teen with eyes getting just the tiniest bit wider.

"But she's a faunus, and he isn't." Yang pointed out from Shavo's left.

"Adoptive." Sky answered the blond girl. "Said that apparently her real parents died when she was real young, and his parents adopted her."

"Oh." Shavo said with a bit of sadness as he thought about how that must have felt, losing your parents at a young age.

"Poor girl." Yang said with a slight worried tone in her voice as she looked back over her shoulder, trying to spot the receding figure of the faunus.

"Eh, he said she's over it now." Sky shrugged as they rounded another corner, their destination coming up ahead of them. "They get along really well, from what I've seen."

As he finished his sentence, the three teens walked up to the door of their next class, their teammates not far behind them. Opening the door and holding it for all of the ones behind him to get through, Shavo waved to Sky as he disappeared in the crowd, getting various 'thank you's from the students who came by, especially from Pyrrha.

Once they were all in, Shavo entered as well before spotting Ruby waving over to him from a table and pointing to an empty seat next to her. Walking over, he saw that his side of the table was right next to Pyrrha and her team's table to their left.

At least it wasn't going to be hard to find excuses to interact with them.

Sitting his backpack down behind his seat, Shavo pulled out a chair and sat down as he leaned back and sighed.

' _Not too bad so far.'_ He grinned to himself with content at the thought of CRDL no longer being a worry.

Well, at least Cardin and Sky were, but he was crossing his fingers that the two remaining members would be as well.

"HelloStudents!"

His head jerking up at the familiarly fast voice, Shavo saw a man standing ramrod straight, hands behind his back before he slightly pushed his glasses up on his nose and regarded the class with a nod.

"MyNameIsDoctorBatholemewOobleck,AndIWillBeYourHistoryTeacherForYourTimeHereAtBeaconAcademy!"

* * *

Well, thank Oum that Oobleck's class was over.

Sitting in the bleacher's of 's arena style classroom, Team PYRN was talking with teams OWRB and CRDL, the team that Shavo had introduced them to at lunch. Yang didn't really mind them, but was more interested in the one showing them to her instead.

Looking over, she saw Shavo grin as he chatted with her younger sister while they waited for their teacher to start. She couldn't help the tiniest of smiles that fought it's way onto her face just from looking at the man, gesturing around while he caused Ruby to laugh.

Yang was glad to see him being a good friend to her sister. She knew that while Ruby was a great person, the girl could be a little awkward at times.

Which made her all the more happy about him being the girl's partner. Even with what she had told Ruby about trying to branch out and make friends in the locker room before initiation, she was still a little bit worried for her younger sister. And she always would be, just as all older siblings should be for their little brothers or sisters.

But now, she was positive the girl was in good hands with Shavodan.

' _Hmmm, now if only_ I _could get into those hands_.' She thought to herself in a saucy tone.

To be honest, it felt a little weird, only knowing this guy for four days and still thinking about him the way she has been. Yang had never been one to believe in that stupid "love at first sight" bull crap. To her, that was just something in fairy tales and books. This was the real world, not some kid's story.

But then this guy came along and completely threw those beliefs right out the window.

So, just from simply the past four days, Yang had been paying close attention to Shavo. She had been able to run into him and her younger sister during initiation, so that was a plus in her book.

And hey, it wasn't her fault she was able to see which direction he was sent flying when they were launched. She's just observive.

So, now she was getting excuse after excuse to talk to the guy. With them now living not even four feet away from each other in the hallways, having at least six classes together, and the training lessons she planned on getting started today with the goateed teen, she had more than enough opportunities to interact with him.

Still, Yang felt a little odd about this. Romance had never been anything to her before. She knew that she looked great, and put her beauty to good use to get what she would want and mess with people that deserved it, like that Junior guy and some of his goons back at the club. Up until now, she had no interest in something like that. She had so many things that were always of more importance to her, such as her future career as a huntress. And not even that, but she hardly even _knows_ the guy. It's hard to really get to know someone in a week, let alone four days.

But, Yang had never been one for patience anyway. Whatever she wanted, she would get.

She was Yang Xiao-Long, after all.

"Attention students!"

All heads within the room turned to the stage below them to see the teacher of their class, Glynda Goodwitch standing there, as per usual with her scroll in hand and riding crop tucked under her arm.

At first glance, Yang had thought it was a rather odd choice for a weapon. Don't get her wrong, she knew enough from Ruby's tale of the robbery that Glynda was a user of Dust and Glyphs, but even with that, you'd think she'd make it something more… Well, _practical_.

But then again, there are people out there with quite the oddest of styles and weapons that could kill hordes of Grimm with ease.

And with a grin, she thought about how one day, that would be her, too.

"I am your Combat Instructor, Professor Glynda Goodwitch." She began as she looked up from her scroll. "As the title implies, this is our combat training class. What with being one of your most important aspects in this school, you all will be in here for three hours a day on school days, either combating with other students in organized tournament style matches, training with some of our training drones that have been kindly provided to us from the Atlesian military, or using the holographic chamber for training against Grimm. And remember, while you are required to use them now, you are more than welcome to use this facility during your free time as well."

At the mention of the Holographic chamber, Yang saw Shavo perk up slightly with interest. While she didn't know much about them, she _did_ know that these holographic rooms were relatively new, Beacon being the eighth training school to receive the twenty chambers. They were pretty high tech, able to do standard simulations of Highly detailed Grimm in realistic environments, with a bunch of settings to make it more life-like. It sounded cool and all, but she was personally more interested in the real thing.

"For our first day, we will be doing simple one-on-one matches. Everyone will participate, so try and find someone to pair up against."

Before Glynda had even finished her sentence, half of the class had already found people to go against. Not wanting to be far behind, Yang stood up and walked over to her goateed friend before grabbing him by the back of his collar and dragging him along with her, Shavo deadpanning as he was dragged away.

"Oh no, that's cool Yang, it's not like I would have preferred a _chance_ to pick someone or anything." He said sarcastically, but had a small smile on his face regardless. "That would just be silly."

"Oh, stop being a baby." Yang grinned back as Shavo began walking on his own, stepping down from the stands and onto the floor for fighting. It was big enough for all eighty-four students to fill up the small circular rings within, as well as have a decent amount of space left over as Yang and Shavo found an empty on near one of the edges.

"Besides, look at it like this," Yang offered as she stood on one side and he the other. "This can be a little bit of an evaluation test before we do our actual training together later on."

At the mention of the training, Shavo's eyes widened a bit as he turned his head slightly.

"Oh." Was all he said as he brought out his sword from his sheath behind his back.

"What?" Yang asked in confusion. "What do you mean by 'Oh'?"

"Well, uhmmm…" Shavo said lamely as he scratched the back of his head with one hand and looked down at the floor. "To be honest… I thought you were just saying that to calm me down."

"Why would I do that?' She asked with a tilt of her head, genuinely confused.

But, Shavo just waved his hand in a dismissive gesture as he shook his head.

"You know what, forget I even said anything." He tried to take it off the current topic as he took his sword in a two-handed grip. "Let's just get to the fight."

"Uh, _okay_." Yang said, a little thrown off by his comment but shrugged it off. "Anyways, you know standard tournament rules, right?'

"First person to fall out of the ring, have their aura drop into the red or are no longer able to fight immediately lose." Shavo answered her easily.

Yang nodded her head in agreement.

"Yup." She said before dropping into a stance, her gauntlets going into full form with a loud _click_. "And don't worry: I promise I'll go easy on ya, big guy."

She meant it as a joke, but Shavo didn't seem to notice as his face went blank, if not slightly serious with a small frown and a furrowing of his eyebrows. Right above them, a holographic screen appeared as a small force field encompassed their ring so as to keep stray bullets from striking outsiders. On one side it had Yang's picture with her name and aura count while the other had the same for Shavo, each currently in the green. In between them was a countdown.

 _3…_

 _2…_

 _1…_

 _FIGHT!_

WIth the sound of a small bell, Shavo lunged forward, his sword brought up as he prepared to swing down with his blade. Yang easily twirled out of the blades path, giving him a small punch into his back as he stumbled past.

But, he regained his balance and instead of falling on his face, he recovered and turned back to face her as he charged again. This time, he went for a side swing, which she dodged as he went for another one. This one she crouched under and gave him a swift punch to the gut, causing him to lose his breath and stumble back. She didn't relent, however, as she jumped up and gave him a spinning kick to his chest, knocking him onto his back.

Shavo quickly scrambled up into a crouch, shifting his sword into it's gun mode and taking aim at her before letting out a quick burst. Yang was able to block the strike with her gauntlet, which she saw made Shavo's eyes widen a bit in awe.

Shaking his head slightly to refocus himself, Shavo stood up, but continued to fire off a few bursts at her as he ran up to her. She dodged them all, but was too preoccupied with that as he emptied his clip and quickly reformed it back into sword form as he swung down. She had no choice but to block it, forming an X with her arms and holding it for a second as Shavo pushed down with his other arm, a contest of strength.

A contest he easily lost as she pushed upwards and gave him a headbutt to the forehead, then slammed her hands onto his ears to distoreint him further as she gave him a simple kick to the chest, sending him onto his back again.

Sparing a glance up to the screen above them, Yang saw that her Aura was still full, while his was already at seventy-four. By the time she looked back down, he had already gotten back up to his feet, holding his blade out before him with a his frown just a tad bit deeper.

He charged again, but this time he went for a high swing towards her face. She went to block him again, but he surprised her by turning the path of the blade to swing lower instead and smacked her leg with the flat side of it, trying to get her to fall over.

But, Yang held her ground and instead tried to punch him in the side of the head. Shavo rolled out of the way behind her before he tried to strike her in the back of her knee with the handle of his blade. However, Yang was able to front flip out of the way, striking him in the face with a kick as she did so.

Instead of getting back up, Shavo quickly brought his sword into it's gun mode again so he could reload and take more shots at Yang. She was able to dodge most of them, but one clipped her in the side before two more blasts got her, one in the shoulder and another in her calf.

She expected him to follow up, but instead he got a guilty look on his face as he stood up and took a step towards her, not to attack.

No, she could see, he was just worried that he had hurt her.

"Yang, I-" He tried to apologize, but was stopped as she gave him a quick punch to the mouth and made him stumble back.

"No playing nice during a fight, goat boy." Yang told him before bringing back her fist and letting out a shot at his body, hitting him in the face and making him fall down for the third time. "Stay focused."

Shavo grunted in annoyance as he stood back up and started shooting at her again, running towards her.

She expected this to go the same as last time, emptying his clip at her to occupy her before coming in for a swing, and was a little disappointed that he was being repetitive. She blocked the shots and prepared to parry his sword strike, but saw that he didn't slow down as he got close to her and instead slid under her legs before bouncing up behind her and striking her in the back of the head with his handle.

"There we go, that's better!" Yang smiled as she immediately turned, the hit having not done much to her damage wise.

He saw that her aura was merely at ninety-three while his was already at fifty-six. Shavo charged again, attacking her with a flurry of strikes that she either dodged or blocked, giving him a punch to the gut in between a few. Shavo didn't flinch much, but she could tell that it hurt him.

Snarling slightly to himself, Shavo leaped back before reaching for something clipped to his side and pulled out a black handgun, much to the surprise of Yang. She hadn't seen the weapon on him during initiation.

With blade in one hand and gun in the other, Shavo tried to run at her from the side and fired off three shots her way before swinging again. She ducked, but had to roll back as Shavo pointed the gun at her face and tried to shoot her. He didn't relent, coming after her and trying to stomp on her with his boot. She blocked it with one raised arm and pushed him back, causing him to lose his balance and fall onto his butt before she stood up and pushed him down onto the ground with her foot and brought her fist back, ready to pop off a shot at him.

And looking up past her to the screen, Shavo must have seen that if she did, he would fall into the red and she would win. He also couldn't get any leverage, her boot pressing down on him hard enough to make him gasp.

She had just won.

"Computer, end fight." Yang said aloud with a small smirk, the screen above them emitting a small buzzing noise as the barrier fell down around them and she lifted him up. Shavo looked a little frustrated, but took the hand without a problem and allowed himself to be helped up to his feet. He looked up to the screen and his face fell a little bit as he looked at the time.

"Forty-eight seconds." He lamented. "You literally wiped my ass in forty-eight seconds without even having to try."

"Hey, that wasn't so bad." Yang tried to assure him with a grin. "I'm sure if you hadn't stopped when you shot me, you could have inflicted a bit more damage. Oh, and that reminds me."

She then gave him a quick punch to the shoulder making him cry out as he held the spot where she had hit him.

" _That's_ for shooting me, ya jerk." She laughed. Shavo rubbed it, but started to look less mad and more thoughtful.

"Can't say I'm surprised." Shavo said more to himself as he sheathed his pistol first, then his blade. "You're probably more used to fighting human opponents. I'm not."

"What, didn't you ever have matches back in your training school?' Yang asked him as they began walking back to the bleachers.

"I wasn't at a training school." Shavo told her, looking like he was trying to think of a way to explain something. "I was… I guess you could say I was more trained by one hunter than a school. Guy named Knk'ahayr."

Looking closely at him, Yang saw that Shavo wasn't lying.

She was having a hard time believing that, to be honest. While it wasn't unheard of, a Huntsman being trained by another one was rare. And, she had never heard of this Knk'ahayr before.

Plus, while they were mainly centered around fighting Grimm, Huntsmen and Huntresses would be called in often to fight criminals and other people who the regular police and army just couldn't handle.

Odd.

"Well, looks like we're gonna have a _lot_ of work ahead of us, then." Yang said out loud before cracking her knuckles. "Speaking of which, why'd you put your weapons up?"

At her question, Shavo looked down at his gun by his side, then back up to her.

"Oh… I thought we were done for a bit." He said lamely.

Yang just grinned brightly as she hiked a thumb back to their little arena behind them.

"Nah ah, goat-boy. We've still got two hours and forty-three minutes of _training_ ahead of us."

As she turned back around and sauntered off to the small ring, Shavo's face went as white as Weiss's hair as he thought about the almost three more hours of getting his ass whooped.

"Today is going to _suck._ "

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hello Everyone. Just letting you know that there is going to be a change in managment for a bit.

The Author, Triple T, has had to step down for a few months due to issues with his parents, and has asked me to write for him while he is gone. He was nice enough to give me instructions on how to write for the story, and I will do so until he can come back and pick it back up.

* * *

 **Omake:** **Time to Ride 1**

This wasn't good.

As Shavo looked over the rooftops of the abandoned city, he couldn't help but feel like he was in for some serious shit pretty soon.

He had been walking all day, looking for a partner. He had hoped by now to have run into _someone_ , hopefully a person he had already met so far.

Such as Ruby.

He had to admit, he was really hoping she would have found him to be his partner. As he scanned a burnt-out car with his AK out, he thought of how much he could really use her right now.

He was starting to go from worried to scared.

' _Jesus Christ, what did I get myself into!?'_ He thought to himself inside his head. ' _I'm some dumbass teenager who's never been in a fight before, and here I am, literally_ thrown _into a monster-infested city. I'm more screwed than a screen door on a submarine.'_

As the rays of light began to turn from gold to orange, Shavo's hold on his fear began to slip, looking around frantically and into the shadows all around him.

What if those things he saw earlier were hiding in them?

' _STOP.'_ He commanded himself.

If he didn't get his shit together pretty soon, he was going to lose it. He didn't even realize he had started to hyperventilate until he started to think again.

' _Losing your cool out here is going to do nothing but get you killed. Need to just stop, breath, and get my head straight.'_ He tried to reason with himself. ' _Remember what your English teacher told you: If there's ever a situation that you can't focus on, don't keep on. Take a step back, and just breath for a second.'_

Odd person to take life advice from, but that had always stuck into his head, and it has always worked for him whenever he started to get frustrated with something.

That little tidbit could probably come in handy right now.

Walking over to the side of the road and leaning against the wall, Shavo began to take deep breaths and count to ten. He didn't like stopping out in the open, but he knew for a fact that if he didn't do it know, he was going to be absolutely useless in a few minutes, too busy freaking the hell out.

Not a good situation from any angle you look at it, honestly.

So, once he was sure that he had calmed down enough to think rationally, he readied his gun again and began to inspect the buildings around him, now actually seeing more of his surroundings.

Looking at the position of the sun, he realized he didn't have much time until the sun set, and he would be outside in the dark. Immediately dismissing the thought of walking through the dark with those things wandering around, Shavo knew he needed to find a place to spend the night.

Looking at the buildings around him, he saw that the one he was right next to would probably be a decent fit. It was a tall office building, and it looked like it was still mostly intact from this angle. It had a few lines of foliage growing up it's side, but that was only the first story. Everything else above that looked just fine.

Taking his rifle up and pointing it into the door, Shavo turned on the flashlight at the end of his gun and shone it inside, seeing nothing but bare wooden floor and some piles of trash. Off in the corner to his left across the room, he saw a spiral staircase leading up to the next floor.

By the time he had gotten to the fifth floor, he had seen that everything was abandoned.

"It sure as hell ain't the playboy mansion…" He commented to himself as he allowed his rifle to fall to his side, "But it'll work."

Setting his gun up against the wall, Shavo took off his backpack and knelt down next to it as he began rifling through it for his sandwiches. Finding one, he pulled it out and looked through the wrappings to see it was an egg and cheese sandwich. Unwrapping it, he took a bite as he sat down cross legged and began to pull out all of his magazines.

Setting all of them out, he saw that he was down from his original fourteen magazines down to twelve. He had had a run in with a group of small-monkey looking Grimm earlier that he couldn't avoid. But, that was only from looking back at it. At the time, he had just immediately opened fire at them due to surprise.

As he began to put them back into his pockets, he tried to remember how many he had seen at that time. He hadn't tried to keep an accurate count, but he was fairly certain he had killed twenty of them before he had to escape.

He wasn't afraid to admit there were a _lot_ of things he could have done better.

But right now, he _was_ afraid of something.

He was afraid that he was going to die.

Shavodan was no _idiot_. Even if he wasn't strong, or even battle-hardened, he was realistic. And anyone who was realistic knew that he would be lucky to make it to dawn, let alone out of this abandoned city. Not by himself.

And by now he was starting to think he wasn't going to find a partner anytime soon.

Eating the sandwich in silence, Shavo stared distractedly at the wall, lost in thought as he chewed the egg and cheese.

Why hadn't he found anyone yet? There had been eighty three other people joining this year, why is it that not a _single, damn_ one of them hadn't run into him? He was really hoping Ruby wouldn't stop looking for him until she had found him.

But thinking on it now, that probably wasn't the best idea, simply for Ruby.

Just simple thought would justify it. Ruby is, in all ways, a prodigy. That girl could tear through Grimm like they were made from paper, could think like a leader on her feet, and is a all around great person.

And then you had _him,_ a teenager who's greatest feature was his expansive knowledge of Heavy Metal.

And his thoughts got only worse as he realized even _that_ was useless now. Never again would he be able to talk to his friends about how amazing Ryan Maretnie was at the bass guitar, never again would he freak out when he spotted a digitally remastered Black Sabbath album at the music store, he would never be able to go to a System of a Down concert like he had always dreamed. He would never be able to ask his dad info on eighties rock n' rollers.

He would never be able to talk to his dad ever again.

His family. They probably thought he was _dead_. And the thing that scared him the most…

He didn't know if he was sure leaving them was a _bad_ thing.

Finished with his sandwich, the light began to disappear from the room as it cast Shavo into a gloomy light, his eyes shadowed from the world as he thought more and more about his life. How short it had been, and not even a good one. Thinking about it, his life, for the past couple of years, had become mostly centered upon RWBY. At first, he hadn't thought much of it, just a show his friend had shown him when they were hanging out one time. He had been reluctant, what with the quality of the animation at the start of the show and his then lack of interest in anime.

But then, he slowly began to gravitate more towards it. After a while, it had become his main thought process, thinking of the show and it's characters, how they lived in such an amazing world. When someone lived in a world, surrounded by death, destruction, hate and misery, it was no surprise he was so drawn to the bright, happy inhabitants of this one, where all of the problems were eventually settled and everyone had someone to depend on.

Someone to be there for them when they really needed it.

Someone who honestly cared.

Something he always doubted he ever had.

And now, right when he had finally achieved his dream and was in the bright world of Remnant, he was alone.

Right when he needed someone the most.

As Shavodan's thought continued to take a darker and darker turn, the Traveller came to a sudden realization.

This city would most likely be his grave.

" _Shit_." He cursed under his breath as he leaned back against the wall. "Not quite how I was hoping this would turn out."

 _Creeeeek_.

His head perking up at the sudden noise, Shavo reached for his rifle and quickly got to his feet and held it at the ready.

What the hell had that sound been?

 _Creeeeeek._

Looking up, Shavo could have sworn that the noise was the sound of something walking on wooden floors.

And it was coming from directly above him.

That was when he realized he had forgotten to check the rest of the building before he settled down.

 _Creeeeeeeeeek._

Cursing himself under his breath, Shavo quickly took out the magazine in his AK-47 and checked it to make sure it was still full. He saw the glint of a bullet casing from the light and slid it back into place, the last of the light beginning to leave the room as the sun started to set.

"I'm probably gonna die here." He said to himself as he racked back the slid on his rifle, a look of grim determination on his face. "But i'll be damned if I don't go down fighting."

Turning on his flashlight and pointing his rifle at the stairs, Shavo slowly began to walk up to it before shining it up the hole in the ceiling. He stayed there, gun aimed at the opening and waiting for something to come flying out at him.

 _Creeeeeeeeeeeeek._

Okay then, it looks like he was going to have to come to _it._

Slowly stepping up the stairs, finger resting on the trigger guard, he kept his eyes sharp and ears alert for any sort of other noise that could give away just _what_ he was dealing with. Shining the beam of his light around, All he saw was knocked over filing cabinets and walls with the paint on them having long peeled off. But, unlike the other floors, this one wasn't a flat and open room. This one seemed to have multiple corners and hallways within.

Perfect opportunities to get jumped by something.

Pushing that thought away, Shavo slowly crept towards one of the corners and stopped right in front of it, his gun aimed at the dark opening before it cut off into darkness around the wall, space for something to hide. He took a deep breath, trying to steel his nerves before he went in.

Then, with his heart pounding in his ears, Shavo turned the corner to find absolutely nothing.

He kept his rifle trained, scanning the room for any sort of movement before looking at the ceiling for signs of anything.

Nothing.

Then what the hell was making that sound?

 _Creeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek._

Whipping around and pointing his rifle behind him, he thought he had heard the noise coming from the room by the staircase. Shining his light more around the room, he still couldn't find jack shit.

And he also didn't see the black figure come down from the ceiling right behind him, until it poked him in the back of his head.

"Boop."

Shavo didn't even have time to scream as he turned around and fell onto his back on the floor, bringing his rifle up and aiming his rifle at the thing that snuck up on him.

With the light striking it, he saw that it had bright orange hair on it's head, as well as bright green eyes and rosy cheeks. It wore an odd collection of clothing, different colors of white, pink and black all on them. That was when the Traveller began to connect the dots.

This was Nora Valkyrie.

The hammer maiden brought her hand up to cover her face from the light, his rifle still pointed at her.

"Ah, that's bright!" She cried out as she scrunched her eyes shut. Shavo started to focus again as he aimed his gun down and away from her face.

"Jesus Christ…" He breathed out a sigh of relief as he allowed his head to fall back on the floor. "You scared the _shit_ outta me."

"Wait a minute…" Nora seemed to think about something as she walked up to the goateed teen and then bent over him, her face inches from his as she squinted her eyes and seemed to scrutinize him.

Shavo, not daring to move, just looked back with wide eyes as he waited for her to say something.

"You're not Ren!" Nora finally said after a few moments of scrutiny, standing up straight and pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Uhmmmmm…. No." Was all he said back, propping himself up on his elbows. "I'm not."

"Aww, shucks!" She said in annoyance as she stomped lightly and crossed her arms as she looked around. "Where on Remnant _is_ that boy?"

"Uh, hey, I hate to be the one to break it to you," Shavo said as he got up to his feet and dusted himself off before picking up his rifle. "But you weren't hoping to be partners with this Ren guy, were you?"

Nora looked back at him and nodded enthusiastically.

"Well… You know the rules for partners here, right?" Shavo asked the girl. She nodded again, but didn't seem to understand the gravity of the situation. "How the first person you make eye contact with… Is your partner for the rest of your time here at Beacon?"

Nora just nodded at her again, until realization hit her like a fat guy barreling towards the bakery and her eyes went wide.

"Ohhhhh. So, that means…" Nora let the rest go off into the air as she pointed at him. Shavo nodded confirmative before holding out his hand.

"Looks like we're partners for a while." He said as he gave her a smile. "Name's Shavodan. What about you?"

Even though he already knew the girls name, Shavo still was trying to keep up his cover.

Whatever the hell his cover _was_ , exactly.

Taking his hand and giving it a strong shake, Nora smiled back at him as she answered.

"Well Shavodan, my name is Nora Valkyrie!" The hammer maiden greeted him happily.

"You can just call me Shavo." Said teen corrected the girl as he decided to start walking back to the staircase. Following him, Nora tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Sacco?" She asked him. Shavo came to an abrupt halt as he slowly turned back around and shook his head.

"No." He tried to tell her. " _Shavo_."

"Shave-o?"

The Traveller shook his head again as he held his hand up and emphasized every syllable.

"Shav. O.' He said slowly. "Shavo."

"Pancakes?" Nora asked him. The guy could only stare back at her, slack jawed.

Until she started to snicker and patted him on the head.

"Relax silly, I'm just joshing you." She laughed. "Why so serious?"


	15. XIV

**Foreign Exchange**

* * *

 **Chapter 14:The Revelation of Holy Shit This is Gonna Suck.**

* * *

"Owwww, son of a flying fiznitch, that _hurts."_

Walking down the hallways of his dorm building was a bruised Shavodan as he cradled his arm and stumbled down the burgundy colored carpets. Walking alongside him was a sheepish Yang, trying her best to help him if need be.

"Yeaaah, Guess I went a _little_ overboard back there." She admitted as she scratched the back of her head.

"A _little?_ " Shavo repeated her with a look of disbelief. "Jesus Christ, I'm not even gonna live through the first _week_ if that's the case."

"Oh, shush you." Yang pshawed at the traveller as they turned a corner to their hallway. "You'll be just fine."

"If you say so." Shavo said with a role of his eyes before focusing on walking again.

"I've gotta say though, it's a good thing you asked me to train you." Yang said in all seriousness. "Shavo, I don't mean any offense by this… But your teacher did a really crappy job of training you to fight people."

"Hey, he's still here, isn't he?"

Looking up from the unexpected voice, the two teens were surprised to see a man with a long, braided beard in a fine black suit adjusting the cuffs of his sleeves as he looked at the blond with raised brows behind his aviators.

"Oh, hey Knk'ahayr." Shavo greeted the god with a pitiful wave. "Forgive me if I seem a little sluggish, but my friend here just spent the past _three_ hours tenderizing the living shit outta me."

The bald headed man came to a stop at that, looking at the teenager before a grin began to grow on his face.

"Gettin' started early, I see!" He grinned as he walked up to the young man and clapped him on the back. "I knew I taught you well!"

Shavo had a curious expression on his face for a few seconds, trying to figure out what Knk'ahayr was talking about.

Then he realised and immediately went to punch the god.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT, YOU PEICE OF SHIT!" He yelled indignantly as Yang's eyes went a little wide and her cheeks just a tad bit redder. "THAT WAS POORLY WORDED AND YOU KNOW IT, DON'T YOU EVEN TRY PULLING THAT SHIT ON ME!"

"Woah, calm down, man." Knk'ahayr laughed as he held his hands up in surrender, dodging the punch easily. "I didn't mean to offend you and your lady friend."

Looking over to said lady friend, Knk'ahayr pulled down his aviators and regarded the girl with his eyes, the color of a deep silver.

"Even though I just heard her offending me and my teaching skills." He said, losing his jovial tone instantly.

Quite frankly, the instant change in attitude from the so far joyful god concerned Shavodan greatly.

And yet, Yang didn't seem to care in the slightest as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You'd need to have some in order for them to be offended." Was all she said with one raised eyebrow as she got right up to him, daring the man to do something.

With that said, the two stood there in silence and stared each other down, Shavo practically in the back ground as he leaned against the wall and watched the scene play out with wide eyes.

Until Knk'ahayr grinned and put the glasses back onto his nose.

"This one's got spunk." He laughed as he took a step back and bowed slightly to her. "I like it."

Shambling over to the two powerhouses, Shavo let out a breath he didn't even realise he was holding as Yang didn't relent with her stare.

"Uh-uh, you aren't getting off that easy." She said sternly. "You care to explain to me, why is it that you decide to train this guy to enter a career where he will be fighting _for his life_ , and yet you don't teach him basic combat against people?"

Needless to say, Shavodan's face began to grow red from embarrassment from the whole encounter. Looking at Knk'ahayr, he honestly had no idea what the god could say to refute her question.

Until the man just smiled at her.

"I don't believe I caught your name, kid." He said to her as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Yang." Was all she said, her tone giving away her irritation.

"Well Yang, I've known Shavo over here for quite awhile now, and during that time, I've learned something about the kid that really changed how I view teaching him."

"And what would that be?" Yang questioned the older man.

Knk'ahayr just grinned as he adjusted his glasses.

"Kid learns things the best on his own."

With that said, he breezed right past the blonde brawler and over to the goateed teen, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him along.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, goldie-locks, I've gotta talk to your friend here real quick." Knk'ahayr called over his back as he drug the goateed teen away.

Figuring he wasn't going to escape this, Shavo just waved at Yang before he was dragged behind the corner.

"See ya later, Yang!"

Lifting one hand up and giving him a small wave, Yang watched him disappear behind the corner.

"Yeah." She sighed out after a second. "See ya."

As she then turned around to walk back to her room, Knk'ahayr stopped dragging the teen and stopped as he folded his arms and smiled down at the younger teen.

"So." He grinned. " I see you've been getting busy."

"It's not like that." Shavo said as he began to rub his arm, trying to message the bruise. "If it were, then I'm pretty sure I could file for abuse right about now."

"Oh, don't lie, you've most certainly thought about it." Knk'ahayr leaned forward and nudged the teen in his ribs with his elbow.

"I'm a seventeen year old guy surrounded by attractive teenage girls." Shavo deadpanned as he rubbed the spot where he was nudged. "I think we'd have to be worried if I _wasn't_ thinking about it."

Knk'ahayr just chuckled as he nodded along with Shavo's reasoning, stroking his beard as he began to walk. Shavo didn't take long to follow, walking next to the man as he continued to talk.

"As much as I would love to tease you over hormones and other funny topics, I just came to see how my little friend's first day of school went."

"Well, I've been shot, punched, kicked, curb stomped, thrown, and headlocked so many times I can't even feel my stomach." Shavo answered him before shrugging. "So all in all, pretty good so far."

Taking a turn past a corner, the pair began walking down a hall that had windows all along the left side, shining in light as well as giving them a good view of the outside.

"Glad to hear." Knk'ahayr said back as he stuffed his hands into his pant's pockets. "So they don't suspect anything?"

"Well jeez, when you word it like that, I feel like I'm some sort of spy." Shavo remarked as he looked outside the window to see students walking along the pathways, chatting happily to each other now that their first day of classes for the year were over.

In a way, he realized that he still couldn't get used to seeing their faces, so bright and animated, each person with a personality that could outshine the sun.

It was so different from his old life that he still had a hard time believing something like this was real, even with the fact that he was now living with three good examples.

"Yo, Shavo."

Being brought back to the world around him by a pair of snapping fingers in front of his face, the goateed teen blinked once before turning to the man with one eyebrow raised.

"Huh?" He asked lamely.

"I _said_ , if you kinda think about it, you are one." Knk'ahayr repeated himself as they continued to walk. "What with infiltrating a high profile training academy, under a name different than your own, and having dangerous bounty hunters searching for you."

With the mental image of Mr. Rogers lingering outside his window at night, claws tracing the glass frame, Shavo shuderred to himself as he shook his head.

"Uhhh, don't remind me." The teen warned as he rubbed his eyes. "But, I guess seeing as you've bothered to bring the subject up, what is our favourite little walking, breathing nightmare up to?"

"Well, I've got good news and I've got bad news." Knk'ahayr said as he rubbed his hands together. "Good news is that Mr. Rogers is off in some far part of the capitol, and apparently tore apart a white fang meeting group last night. That's probably gonna spark some mass hysteria among people if they get word of him, so look forward to that."

Looking at the man with wide eyes, Shavo almost didn't want to ask his question.

"Jesus Christ." He said after a few seconds of silence. "What's the bad news?"

"Bad news is he isn't alone anymore."

Whipping back around to face the man with concern in his eyes, Shavodan's face began to lose color. The two stood in silence until the young teen could say the only thing that he could.

"Shit."

"Yeah." Knk'ahayr nodded along with him. "Not trying to be a jerk or anything, but dude… Your fucked."

"Yeah." Shavodan nodded along with the god as he stared at the wall with a thousand mile stare. "What, uh… You know who or _what_ it is?"

"Unfortunately kid, whatever is sending these things in is blocking my ability to look over it." the godly man shrugged his shoulders. "So until you or someone who can tell me spots it, then I've got no clue as to who or what it is."

By now, the two had reached the end of the hallway and now stood next to the entrance to an awning outside.

And while Knk'ahayr looked just normal, Shavodan stared at the door with wide eyes as his hand shakily reached for his vape pen.

He was trying his best to not start freaking out.

"I….I-I…' He tried to choke out, but it was too hard to talk as he tried the button for his pen.

But, looking down at it with as it was not even a few centimeters from his lips, he stopped.

"I…" He said once more before snarling.

Like that, his complete panic and fear turned to irritation as he got sick of the piece of machinery. "Fuck this, I need some smokes."

Shoving the vape pen back into his pocket with his other hand, Shavo turned to the entrance and began to look over the railing to see if there were any people below.

"I thought you were quitting actual cigarettes." Knk'ahayr said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Hence the whole reason why you got the vape pen?"

"Yeah, well that was before I entered a line of work where my life was gonna be in constant danger from monstrous bounty hunters." Shavo bit back as he started patting down his pockets.

"You really think that anyone's gonna be fine with that?" the god asked with a raised eyebrow. "I mean, Sky'll probably be fine with it. But Blake? Weiss? Pyrrha? Ruby?"

"Yang?" He emphasised the blond girl's name as he leaned over the young man's shoulder.

"You say it as if I care." Shavo growled as he finally found what he was looking for and pulled out a pack of red and yellow cigarettes. "They won't know."

"Christ, you get pissy without nicotine, don't you?" Knk'ahayr said back without any force as he leaned on the railing with his arms.

Shavo was going to make some sarcastic comment, but thought about it before turning to the man who had sent him there.

"First off, yes, I do." He said. "Secondly, how in the hell is it you know that I quit smoking so much and yet you don't know _that_?"

"I was saying it just to piss you off." Knk'ahayr chuckled as he shrugged his shoulders.

"And third, why in the hell are you saying stuff like 'Christ'?" Shavo asked with a look mixed between confusion and annoyance. "What, do you two play cards together or some shit?"

"No, but he's one helluva dart player." the god grinned at him.

Instead of responding, the Traveler just shook his head as he brought out the lighter he always kept on him. Flicking it over and over, he tried to get it lit, without success.

Before Knk'ahayr snapped his fingers and made a fire appear in his hand and lit it for him.

"Thanks." Shavo said as he took a hit of nicotine, inhaling it and savoring the taste as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

Almost instantly, the familiar taste helped to ease his nerves as he slowly let his body relax, not even realizing his left hand had been clenched into a fist. He allowed his eyes to fall closed, gaining a calm expression after being hit with the new information.

"No problem." Knk'ahayr responded as Shavodan let out a breath, the smoke drifting out in a cloud of gray and into the warm summer air. He watched it drift into the sky and dissipate as he took another hit, starting to think clearly again.

"Okay, now that baby's sucking on his ash, what do you want to do?" Knk'ahayr asked as he turned around to face his pupil.

Blowing out the smoke, Shavodan flipped off the god before answering.

"Well, I want to know what that new bounty hunter is." he said as he formulated a plan in his head. "I don't feel comfortable knowing that this thing, or _guy_ , for all we know, could be wandering just outside the walls, and I wouldn't even know it was the bounty hunter. Hell, it could be some Bill Cosby lookin' mother fucker with a machete, and we wouldn't be any more the wiser."

"Okay, so far so good." Knk'ahayr agreed with a nod of his head.

"But two problems with that." the goateed teen held up two fingers as he took another hit. "One: We have no idea how to tell what is and isn't a bounty hunter. And two, saying that I could even find them and identify them, what then? It's not like I could fight them."

Looking down at his free hand, he made a fist as he evaluated the situation in his mind.

"Not in my current state, anyways. I'm far too weak and untrained."

"Isn't that what your girlfriend is for?" Knk'ahayr asked with a grin.

"Burn in corporate hell." Shavo said blankly as he exhaled the cloud of smoke.

"Love you too, bud." the god laughed as he cracked his neck with one hand before turning back to the teen. "But dude, in all seriousness though. I really think she digs you."

Annoyed by the question, Shavodan threw his arms up in the air with a face of confusion as he turned to face him.

"Dude, i've known her for, like, a freakin' _day!_ " He said with disbelief. "Don't you think it's a little early for that shit? Besides, we're trying to talk about something that involves my life and death here."

"Well hell, man, you've practically been flirting with them already." Knk'ahayr kept on trying with the topic of his protege's new female friends.

Looking over to the bearded god, Shavo quirked an eyebrow as he took another hit of his cigarette.

"What the hell do you mean?" he asked in honest curiosity as he leaned over the railing.

Surprised by how honest the teen was in hs uncertainty, Knk'ahayr raised a hand to explain to him how he was practically making all the girls trip over themselves around him.

But then he realized how funny it would be if he didn't and decided not to.

"Ehh, nevermind." the teen's question was waved off as he stood up straight and cracked his back with a grunt. "Alright, unfortunately I have to get going."

"Woah, woah, woah, hey." Shavodan waved his free hand to grab his attention.

Holding both his hands up in a 'stop' gesture, the teen kept the god from leaving before he could finish with what he was trying to get at.

"I didn't just bring up my weakness because I like it. I need to be stronger, and there's something _you_ could do to help me with that problem." He said as he poked Knk'ahayr in the chest lightly.

Staring at Shavodan, Knk'ahayr looked at his protege for a few seconds with a blank face before letting out a low 'ohhhhhh'.

"Okay. You wanna know about your semblance!" Knk'ahayr said with a grin.

If he could have, Shavodan would've kicked the man in his godly balls right then and there.

So, the god leaned forward slightly and waved for the teen to get closer. Squinting his eyes in uncertainty, Shavo slowly stepped over and leaned forward as well.

Once he felt the boy was close enough, the aviator clad god put a hand up to his mouth and whispered to him.

"Find it out yourself, shit head."

"You fucking _suck!_ " Shavo cursed as he wheeled around and stomped lightly, his so called 'master' laughing like an idiot behind him.. "I fuckin' _knew_ you were gonna say that!"

"Ahhh, I saw the hope just build up on your face, and then sloooooowly watched it before I _annihilated_ it." He giggled out.

"Okay, let's not have a repeat of yesterday." Shavodan rolled his eyes before taking another hit of his cigarette. "But answer the freakin' question."

"I just did!" Knk'ahayr chuckled. "I'm not gonna make this easy for you, kid. Everyone else here unlocked theirs fair and square, so will you."

"But everyone else here has had years of experience!" The goateed teen waved his arms in annoyance. "These people have spent their whole lives training, day in and day out. And what have I done?"

"Jack freakin' shit, that's what!" Shavodan answered the rhetorical question with a wave of his hand. " I've sat around at home, played video games, kicked ass on the guitar, and walked around a shit ton with friends at the park. The closest thing I've done that you could even consider training would be throwing frisbees at empty cans and the One Punch Man strength routine."

"One- hundred push ups, one hundred sit ups, one hundred squats and a ten kilometer run every day?" Knk'ahayr asked with a role of his eyes.

"Yeah, and _that_ actually worked, as you can tell." Shavo said as he lifted up his shirt to show off his toned stomach with a prideful grin. "Someday, I will achieve my dream of becoming a hero for fun!"

Getting back to his original point, however, he let it fall back down and went back to being serious.

"But asides from that, I have had jack shit for training. I _need_ my semblance, man!" He pleaded with the god.

"Alright Shavo, here's the thing." Knk'ahayr said as he stood up straight and pointed at the young teen. "In this business, everyone's gotta earn their own. As a Guardian, your gonna be traveling into many different places on your own, and almost all of them will be dangerous. I can't allow you to become dependent on me intervening. Self reliance, and all that mumbo jumbo."

"So, if I just _gave_ you some super power to use, then you wouldn't really be learning anything, would you?" He asked Shavo the rhetorical question.

Opening his mouth, Shavo was ready to fire back as to why he really needed to have his power unlocked.

But nothing came out.

He hated to admit it, but the god had a point.

"And it's not like I haven't given you anything." Knk'ahayr said as he adjusted his glasses. "So far, I already unlocked your aura for you before you even came in. And I don't know if you've noticed it yet, but I've also tweaked your not-dying skills just a bit."

Tilting his head to the side in confusion, Shavodan took another hit of his cigarette.

"Not-dying skills?"

Instead of answering him, the god just snorted in laughter as he held his hand up and snapped his fingers.

For a second, everything was absolutely quiet as the two just stood there silently, Knk'ahayr waiting while Shavo looked at him with a raised brow.

"So…." Shavo said with confusion as he looked around. "Is anything gonna happen, or-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Shavodan felt a weird feeling on the back of his head, like a hole before the same feeling spread to a hole on his forehead to.

Then, moving his head out of the way, he just barely missed an arrow that would have hit him right in the head.

"Shit!" He yelled in both surprise and irritation as he saw Knk'ahayr catch the arrow in mid air and began inspecting it. "The hell, man! That could have killed me!"

"It's not done yet." The god hummed as he continued to look at the arrow.

Feeling the same sensation, this time on his chest as well as his arm, Shavo swerved out of the way of an arrow that would have hit him in the chest before lunging forward and missing two more that went for his arms.

"Okay, now you're done." Knk'ahayr said happily as he threw the arrow over the ledge, all three disintegrating into ash before blowing away in the breeze.

"You're a fucking asshole." Shavo growled as he pointed at the god.

He had just then realized he had managed to keep the cigarette still in his hand, the ash still balanced.

"Am I?" Knk'ahayr grinned as he put his hands behind his head. "And hey, you've got a sweet ass sword now because of me! I think I've done a good enough job as it is, if you ask me."

"Yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night." Shavo grumbled as he flicked off the ash and took a drag of nicotine.

Leaning over the rail once more and watching the clouds as he blew out a cloud of smoke, Shavodan got a thoughtful frown as he started thinking of how he was going to survive the next few weeks.

Watching his disciple turning the gears in his head, Knk'ahayr stood there and thought about the situation for a few seconds before sighing.

Figure he might as well cut the kid some slack.

"Alright, tell you what." The god said as he too looked over the ledge. "I'm gonna go ahead and give you a break. I'll speed the process up for you, so it doesn't take a couple of years."

"Seriously!?" Shavo came close to yelling in surprise as he turned to Knk'ahayr.

"Yeah. I guess expect it sometime soon." He groaned out. "But I'm not gonna freaking tell you when, at least. I like surprising people."

"Well, I was kinda freaking out about how it would've taken years." He said with disbelief. "Wonder how long it would've taken Jaune to get his then."

At first, Shavodan almost dismissed the conversation at that. But then, he realized an important aspect of that and quickly turned to the god, who was now walking away.

An important _blonde_ aspect.

"Hey, speaking of him." Shavo called over to stop him from doing another one of his vanishing tricks. "What exactly happened to Jaune?"

At the mention of the blonde goofball's name, Knk'ahayr came to a sudden stop, facing away from the goateed teen. At first, nothing was said, and Shavodan was beginning to wonder if he was even going to get an answer.

That was when Knk'ahayr turned to the teen with a look that promised an answer that was nothing short of not good.

"You'll find out soon enough." He droned out, before ominously allowing himself to fall through the floor.

Leaving Shavodan alone with nothing but his cigarette, he took one more puff before flicking it over the ledge.

"Well, _that_ wasn't foreboding at all." He said dryly, now starting to feel better.

Now, the inexperinced universe traveller was left with far more questions than answers.

That was when he remembered that he had not one, but _two_ bounty hunters after him.

 _Greaaaaaat_.

Looks like he and cigarettes were going to be seeing each other a lot more often now.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets and mumbling to himself, Shavo still had one more thing on his list of 'to do's before he could go back to his team's room and let his soreness wreak hell on his body.

Earlier, right before the sparring match (Which to him was more of a professional beating), he had heard Glynda Goodwitch mention something that grabbed his interest by it's face, and still hadn't let go ever since.

It was that additional little tidbit on some sort of holographic training simulator.

Even the thought of such futuristic technology at the tips of his fingertips made his mouth want to water. But disregarding that fact, this chamber could very easily be his saving grace. The chance to fight against something he's going to more than likely face every day for the rest of his life without risk of getting harmed.

That would be more helpful to him than words could describe.

Picking up his pace, Shavodan fished out his scroll from his pant's pocket and opened it up to access the school's mini map. Scrolling through the list of destinations as he walked, he rolled down the bar until he finally found what he was looking for.

 _Hologram chamber 1_

 _Hologram chamber 2_

 _Hologram chamber 3_

 _Hologram chamber 4_

Looking at the list, he saw that the holographic chambers had there own building, and the list went on to up to thirty chambers.

He only needed one.

Picking up his pace even more, he began to jog lightly to his destination as he used the map function to set a waypoint on his scroll as he passed by students walking around. He gained a few looks, but they didn't last for long as the students went back to whatever they were doing.

This was a school were it wasn't out of the norm for someone to use superpowers, after all.

Not even noticing the looks, Shavo was far too preoccupied on getting to the chambers as he cut across some of the manicured lawns in order to reach them faster.

That was when he saw the building up ahead, bright and colorful like all the others, but with a sort of gear mark above the entrance way. It had a wide set of double doors that he approached, slowing down enough so he wouldn't go crashing through them.

Opening them open, he walked in to see a long, giant hallway with a ceiling that he had to look up to see. On each side of the hall were doors, each spaced out by about fifty feet or so. And in between them was one smaller door, easy enough to fit in for even tall people, but it just looked more like a side note when compared to the other ones.

Looking closely, Shavo saw that all of the doors had two lights above them, one green and one red. While there were a few that had green on, most of them had red lights over their doors. There was also a small holographic panel to the left of each of the bigger doors. Curiosity getting the better of him, he drew closer to the nearest door, one with a green light lit up over it. Looking to the holographic panel, he saw a student name with an I.D. picture of some random student.

So a green light meant it was occupied.

Under the name was a small box with the words ' _Spectate'_ in it.

Looking over, he realized that must be what the second door was for.

That, and the hologram even stated to go to the door if you wanted to spectate.

So, he walked over to the next room, or _chamber_ , and saw that this one was unoccupied. Looking down at the holographic screen, He saw it just ask for his student I.D. to start it up.

Reaching into his back pocket, he produced the small plastic card and flashed the bar code against it's scanner before his name and face popped up in the top right-hand corner. Then, up popped a list of options.

 _Level __

 _Difficulty __

 _Enemies __

 _ **More options**_

Messing around with the few available buttons, Shavodan saw they all pretty much were what they read; Pressing on Level produced a long list of places where someone could load up to train in, Difficulty had a list from Beginner all the way to master, and enemies were the amount of bots you could put in for the certain session, ranging anywhere from five to 1000+.

It was the 'more options' that was really starting to get his attention.

Clicking it open, he saw a much more diverse selection, such buttons as teams, types of training sessions that reminded him of picking a match type for Call of Duty, so on and so forth. As opportunities popped into his head, he continued to scroll down the list, absently taking them all in.

Until he spotted something that really caught his eye.

Just one word, but he had a feeling that this one word was going to _really_ change his mood around for the better.

 _Custom._


	16. XV

**Foreign Exchange**

* * *

 **New Challenger**

* * *

He could taste the discomfort in the air.

Shielding himself in the shadows, he watched as the men and women below him moved around, some standing guard while others moved around boxes of either ammunitions or files.

 _Booooooring._

But, the fact that half of them were keeping their eyes out for something to come along and try to fuck up their night made him practically giddy with excitement. He could practically feel their eagerness to pull their triggers at whoever killed all of their buddies last night.

Too bad they wouldn't do them any good.

Silently snaking his way across the rooftop, he leaped over the edge before landing without a sound on the alleyway below. Still remaining in the shadows, he crept up behind two guards as they looked over their comrades while they worked.

He grinned like a jackal at the fact that he wasn't even a few centimeters away from the animal-like duo, and yet even with their so called 'heightened senses', they had no idea he was _right there_.

"So I'm gonna ask the obvious question." The guard on the right asked. He was a tall male with chiseled features, a strong jaw and long blond hair. He also had a pair of blonde ferret ears sticking out from the top of his helmet. "Does _anyone_ know what the hell killed our guys last night over on the Charter district?"

"Nope, not a clue." the other guard answered, a girl at about the age of twenty with short black hair and a pair of dog ears sticking out from her head. "All we know is that it wasn't human."

He couldn't help but let out a soundless chuckle from the irony of their words.

Human? They speak as if they were people themselves. He didn't know much of this world, but he _did_ know that these things in front of him were called ' _Faunus'._

To him, it looked like God didn't pull out of Mother Nature fast enough or something.

"Some sort of Grimm?" The blond man-thing asked. "We've had groups of Grimm attack our guys before."

"Yeah, but that's off in our bases that _aren't_ in cities." The girl said with a bit of irritation. "Besides, if it were Grimm, then they probably would have been seen by others, or at least gave our guys enough time to call for backup. Whoever, or _whatever_ it was, they did it fast enough where most of them didn't even have time to call for reinforcements."

"Okay, so not Grimm, and a really fast attack." The blond seemed to mull it over. "So what, you think it was some organized gang?"

"That's all that I can think off." The girl said as she scratched her chin in thought. "But I can't think of anyone crazy enough to attack the White Fang."

Aaaaaaaand here's his cue.

"Well, I don't know about you shit heads," He said to gain the two guard's attention as he placed a hand against his chest and grinned. "But I believe I qualify as pretty fucking crazy."

Satisfaction came over him like a flame as he saw the two guards reel back in both surprise and horror from his presence. The girl raised her rifle up to shoot at him, but he didn't give her a chance as he whipped his braid forward and grabbed the gun before he lunged forward and kicked the girl in the face hard enough to crack her mask as she was sent into the wall.

The blonde also tried to attack him, but instead only had a sword strapped to his hip, which he now tried to pull out. Still holding on to the girl's gun, he whipped that at the man's face as he walked over to him. The guy had managed to get his sword out, however, and tried to swing it at the blue braid that was trying to beat him to death.

Much to his surprise, his blade clanged against it as if it were metal and sent a jolt of pain up his arm.

As the blonde faunus slid to the ground, he watched helplessly as the... _Thing_ that had snuck up on them turn his attention to his fellow White Fang member and loomed over her as he reached down with one braid and wrapped it around her throat.

Lifting her about three feet in the air, the blonde faunus watched as the girl started to thrash around in his grasp as she started to choke.

"Awww, practicing the noises you were gonna make for your boyfriend over there?" He asked as he brought the girl inches from his face as she thrashed around.

The girl tried to say something, but her airways were currently being squeezed with the force of a gorilla.

"L-Let her go!" The man tried to yell, but it came out as hardly more than a small squeak.

The Thing's head whipped around to him, it's grin stretching to almost impossible lengths.

"What was that?" He asked with sick glee as he started walking up to the blond faunus. "I couldn't hear it over the sound of you being a _bitch!_ "

Holding his hand up, he then jabbed forward and slammed his palm into the White Fang member's face. But, before he could hit the wall, another one of the braids shot behind him and smacked him with it back towards him.

Right before he roundhouse kicked the faunus in the head hard enough to obliterate his skull into red mush and liquid with a loud _crack!_

Flinching from the loud noise, he looked over to the opening of the alleyway with a slight frown.

Looked like this was his cue to leave.

Hearing the other gang members shouting in alarm nearby, he jumped over to the end of the alleyway and onto the wall, the female White Fang member still held by the throat with his braid as he used his hands and feet to crawl up the side of the wall before other animal people could find him.

Reaching the rooftop, he didn't stop there, instead continuing to get away as he sprinted from rooftop to rooftop as he heard the questioning murmurs to shouts of alarm.

He guessed they had probably found the body.

As he leaped over a twenty foot gap, he had to fight the urge to go back down there and rip those other animals a new one. He had stopped for a second today when he spotted the news reports of a large scale massacre on the animal-people's gang.

Even if _his_ first run hadn't made it onto news, he still wasn't about to let some new-guy asshole try and copy him.

He'd let this be for now. He was still full from that orange haired punk he had found wandering about earlier.

But as he looked over to the girl who was still his captive, he felt as though he still had enough space left for this one.

A few seconds later, when they were half way across the city, he stopped moving before bringing the girl up to his face, who was still conscious.

"Well, I don't normally like to eat out on the first date…" He said with a smile as he slammed the girl down on the ground. Walking up to her and taking off her mask with his hands, he was glad to see the fear in his eyes.

He could practically taste it.

"But I think i'll make an exception for _you_ , baby doll." he licked his lips in anticipation as he threw the helmet over his shoulder.

The last thing she would ever see is the strange human-like creature's jaw unhinging to impossible lengths as it snapped forward.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Okay, so bad news and even more bad news.**

 **This is a short chapter, yes, i know, I'm sorry.**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **No idea when the next chapter is gonna be up.**


	17. XVI

**Foreign Exchange**

* * *

 **Revelations**

* * *

He may have had a hard time discerning which of the deities he had heard of in his life were real, thanks to recent developments, but Shavo was damn sure to curse every single one he could think of at the moment.

"Damn sore muscles." He grumbled to himself as he walked briskly down one of Beacon Academy's many corridors, dressed in his school uniform from having just gotten out of his last actual class for the day, Oobleck's history. Now, he only had to deal with three hours of getting his ass handed to him by his so called 'mentor' in their combat course.

Luckily for him, though, there was an half hour break between the two classes for students to relax for a little bit. So, Shavo took the opportunity to get some peace and quiet in on the ledge he and Knk'ahayr had spoken on the day before.

The day he was told that now, yet another psychotic bounty hunter is after him.

B-E-A-utiful.

Taking a quick mix of lefts and rights, Shavo was eager to find his spot quickly enough so as to have a smoke or two before having to go back to the others.

He knew that he was getting lucky so far with this whole sneaking away for a few smokes every once in awhile. While yes, he still had the vape pen, it was now just pretty much just a fancy paperweight now. His crave for tobacco had overpowered his will to resist, simply put.

About three years ago, back when Shavodan still lived with his mother, he had picked up the bad habit of smoking at the young age of fourteen. He got away with it for about a week before his step father discovered him smoking in the woods behind his house. But, where as he thought he was going to get a severe thrashing, quite the opposite happened. No, instead, his stepfather would give him a few of his own cigarettes and buy some for his stepson.

He didn't just pick up the habit out of nowhere, after all.

Unlike most kids his age, Shavodan wasn't doing it to try and look cool, or tough, or anything. No, he partook in smoking simply because from the first time his mother let him take a hit at the age of seven, he became transfixed with the sweet, bitter taste of nicotine.

It was love at first taste, a romance that was still burning strong to this day, even in a separate universe that was once fictional to both the lovers.

Spotting his destination, Shavodan felt his shoulders ease in relaxation as he slowed his pace and let out a sigh of relief.

Right before some unknown person accidently bumped right into him.

With his destination right there in front of him, Shavo had the brief thought that one of his teammates had discovered his hiding spot.

But, his worry flew away as he saw a familiar head of combed dark blue hair.

"Hey, watch where you're going, _guy!"_ Sky Lark barked with fake irritation at his goateed friend.

"I'm not your guy, _friend!"_ Shavo shot back as he lifted a finger to the halberd wielder.

"I'm not your friend, _buddy!"_ Sky growled as he to pointed right at Shavo's face.

"I'm not your buddy, _pal!"_

"I'm not your pal _, guy!"_

 _"_ I'm not your guy, _rapist!"_

 _"_ Hey, what I do in my spare time is none of your concern!" Sky cried indignantly.

The two stood like that for a few seconds, fingers pointed at each other's faces and over exaggerated frowns on their faces as they glared at each other.

Right before they both broke into a laugh and stepped back from each other.

"Sup?" Sky asked with a chuckle as the two friends shook up.

"Bout to step outside for a smoke." Shavo answered as he stepped out onto the awning. "Care to join me?"

The blue haired teen shrugged as he stepped outside with his friend and leaned against the railing, Shavo wasting no time to get his cigarette lit and taking a drag.

As of the past couple of days, the two teens have been hanging out after class, doing regular teenager things even in this... _unordinary_ place. Shavo had told Sky of his habit, and just like he thought he would, Sky was indifferent to it.

"So, you 'bout to fight with Yang again today?" Sky questioned nonchalantly as he stuffed his hands in his uniform's pockets.

"Yeah." Shavo nodded as he blew out a cloud of smoke.

"You two seem to be pretty chummy with each other." Sky smirked as he looked around. "Something going on between you two?"

Shavo considered joking about fooling around with Beacon's bombshell, but just shook his head as he tapped off some ash.

"No." He answered truthfully as he looked out at their surroundings. The awning was positioned weirdly, being in a sort of alleyway between buildings with the opening to his left. At least it was located in one of the less populated parts of the school.

But, thinking a little bit on Sky's question, Shavo continued.

"At least, not right now." He said as he leaned against the railing with his arms crossed. "I mean, it's been, what? A week since we've came here?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Shavo took a drag of his cigarette, inhaled, then blew the smoke out through his nostrils as he stared at the wall opposite of the two.

"Call me old fashioned, but stuff like that should be given time." He finished. "We're in a school for fighting monsters, not for dating girls."

"Hey, whatever floats your boat." Sky shrugged before checking his scroll. "Seriously though, man. I'd look into that if I were you."

That was when Sky leaned in next to Shavo's ear, a cheesy grin on as he shielded his mouth as if other people were around.

"Besides, with a body like that, how could one resist?"

Shavo just turned and gave his friend a deadpan look as Sky raised a fist victoriously.

"That girl is the pinnacle of every man's dream for a perfect woman: Long, luscious legs, big, bodacious breasts, a gorgeous face, the personality of a passionate fire!" Sky yelled with a big grin as he shed anime tears of joy before wheeling around to face his cohort.

"AND BEST OF ALL, SHE'S GOT THE ASS OF A MISTRALIAN GODDESS! DEFINITELY A TEN OUTTA TEN! "

 _ **WHAM!**_

"Could you _be_ any more fuckin' louder!?" Shavo scolded him with irritation after having had whacked Sky in the head, leaving a smoking lump where he had hit him.

" _A novice of women..."_ Sky breathed out, tears still pouring with that smile of his, " _Such as yourself... Wouldn't understand."_

"I think I understand perfectly." Shavo sighed out with irritation. "You're just more of a complete idiot than I thought."

Finishing of the last of his cigarette, he flicked the butt over the ledge and stepped back into the building.

"Come on, we've gotta be heading off to class now." Shavo groaned as he dragged Sky along with him by his foot.

" _...Would bang..."_ Sky moaned out happily as his face began to get rug burnt.

"Sky, you'd bang a pile of mud if need be." Shavo rolled his eyes in annoyance as they came around a corner. He debated hefting his blue haired friend up by the collar before he heard the intercoms sputter to life above them.

" _Mr. Odadjian, please report to the Headmaster's office."_ He heard the voice of call his name. " _Shavodan Odadjian, please report to the headmaster's office. Thank you."_

Shavo looked up at the nearest intercom with a raised eyebrow, a tad bit confused as Sky stood up and dusted himself off behind him.

"Oh Oum, what'd you do this time?" Sky questioned his friend.

"Don't know." Shavodan answered truthfully with a scrutinizing gaze before beginning to walk in the direction of the exit. "Looks like I'm about to find out. Tell everyone i'll be there ASAP."

"Alright man.' Sky gave Shavo a two fingered salute before turning around and making his way to their combat class. "See ya."

And with that, the two parted ways. Shavodan made his way down a couple flights of stairs before reaching the exit and stepped onto the concrete steps. Shielding his eyes from the harsh sunlight, he pulled out a pair of aviators and slipped them on as he began to make his way to the large clock tower nearby.

The way there was mostly deserted, most of the students having had already made their way to their respective classes. He took a turn onto the main walkway and made his way to the clocktower, enjoying the silence as he did so.

Using this time to reflect, he was surprised by how used to he was getting to this whole situation. At first, he was just as how he expected: Constantly on the verge of having a nerdgasm, in complete and total awe of all of the people around him and their cool abilities.

And in a sense, he still was. But anyone would begin to grow used to the customs after a amount of time, and Shavodan was no exception to the rule.

Now, he was walking on the main walkway into the school, it's decorative fountains catching his eye as he walked by. He didn't stop to look at them, though, continuing to make his way towards the large tower.

It wasn't very often that students were called during school time, so he doubted it was just something trivial.

Soon enough, he was craning his neck upwards to try and see the top of the office, it's shadow looming over him as he continued to walk towards the entrance. But, just as he looked down, someone stepped out of the doorway, looking right back at him with an expectant gaze.

Looks like this person was the reason why he was here, if he were to assume.

Before him stood a young woman, standing below him at a height of 5"7 with long black hair done up in a bun with a angular face and a pair of glasses on her nose. She wore a black robe very similar to the yukata Blake wore, a deep dark black with a white sash, but somehow appearing more business like. She had what looked like a sort of notebook held close to her chest, and squinted at him with a hard gaze before seemingly nodding to herself and taking a step closer to him.

"Shavodan Odadjian?" She asked him sternly, as if she had a lot of other things she would rather be doing than be here.

"Uh…" The goateed teen was taken aback at the sudden question, but quickly caught on. "Yes. May I help you, mam?"

The woman looked up at him in silence for a second before pushing her glasses up on her nose. While technically speaking Shavo towered over her at 6"2, he still felt as if _he_ should be the one looking up at her.

"My name is Arisu Eiko." She introduced herself as she held out a hand. Shavo took it and shook, taking note of how stiff it was. "I am 'ahayr's personal assistant."

"Oh, so you work for baldy." Shavo nodded with understanding as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. Arisu notably frowned at this remark, but continued nonetheless.

" 'ahayr is a very busy being, having to look over eighty-nine different sectors of the multiverse. So, whenever something occurs that you need to be informed on, and he is too busy, I'm going to be sent here to brief you. Do I make myself clear?"

Shavodan nodded along with the woman to show he was listening. She already seemed like she was displeased enough, so he didn't want to risk irking this woman anymore than she already is. God knows the women here were already scary enough as it is.

"Okay then." He said. "So… What else are you here for then, exactly? I'd imagine you didn't take the time to come here just to tell me you're serving as the messenger from now on."

"If you must know, , there was an incident last night that we believe may have something to do with the new bounty hunter that has entered this universe looking for you." Arisu told him as she looked down at something written down on her notebook. "Yet another White fang group was attacked last night, with eighteen confirmed dead and three missing. The deaths will more than likely be covered up, so don't be surprised if you don't hear about this on the news."

"Geez, again?" Shavo remarked. As he took a seat on the steps next to the woman. She continued to stand, regarding him with a look of slight vexation. "I mean, don't get me wrong: The White Fang are considered the bad guys here, but shit, man. Doesn't mean they need to get killed."

"Indeed." The woman remarked as she started rifling through the papers in her notebook before she pulled out a small picture. "We were able to find a few of the victims of these attacks. We've sent them into our forensic branch, and they were able to give us some information on this new bounty hunter's tactics."

She inspected the picture for a second longer before her expression became a bit less than annoyed as she handed it over to the teen.

"I should warn you, it's quite... Disturbing."

As Shavodan took the picture, he looked at the woman with a quirked eyebrow, having seen many disturbing things in his life already. He doubted this picture would do much.

Then he took a look at the image and promptly threw up a little bit in his mouth.

The picture was a close up shot of a white fang member, a female that looked to be about his age, if not a couple years older. She had short black hair, and had glazed over green eyes as well as a pair of dog ears on her head. She was fairly skinny as well.

At least, she was, before something went and ripped her and half right below her ribs, intestines and blood displayed for the whole world to see in all of their sick glory.

Shavo on instinct looked away, trying to swallow the small amount of puke before he threw up full throttle. He took a second to right himself before slowly looking back at the picture.

" _Jesus Christ_." He whispered under his breath as he inspected the picture in his hands.

"From the autopsy reports, we were able to deduce that no weapons were used in the dismemberment of the white fang member." Arisu filled him in with her blank tone. "This one was the only somewhat full body we were able to find. The rest were just pieces of flesh, as well as the odd limb or two."

"So you're saying that whatever did this… Did so with their bare hands?" Shavodan asked with fear evident in his voice.

"Yes, but that's not all." she said as she took the picture from his hands and held it up to his face, as if he couldn't see the bloody gore enough as it was. "Look closely at the edge of her stomach."

Not wanting to, but also not wanting to anger the woman, he did as he was told, seeing bits of ribs poking out from under her skin.

"Yeah… It looks torn as hell." Shavo remarked with disgust. This was honestly what he was having to go against.

"That's not all, ." Arisu said as she brought the picture back into her notebook.

"Those are teeth marks." She said. "Human teeth."

Silence followed after that remark, The Traveller shocked with an expression of horror while Arisu had the same expression.

He was starting to get the feeling he was _waaaaaaaay_ in over his head.

"Mother of _fuck,_ man." He muttered to himself, his mind racing with all of the horrible possibilities of who this new horror that has come to claim his soul might be.

And how in the hell he was ever going to survive in this damn place.

"You're going to have to leave the school's grounds sooner or later, ." Arisu interrupted Shavo from his troubled thoughts with the blank expression he was guessing was her norm. "You can't rely on the protection of the school forever, especially if you plan on becoming a true huntsmen."

" _What the HELL do you mean by that!?"_ He yelled unexpectedly at the woman. His features had went from that of shock to on of anger and hysteria

The pressure had been building since his first day here. Shavodan was just an ordinary kid, having expected just a fun time of becoming strong and spending time with people who he once thought were entirely fictional. He wasn't expecting _this,_ to be damn sure. With every nightmarish version of this world's Grimm, every punch to the face during his so called 'training sessions' and his head being chased after by seemingly more and more of these bounty hunters, his limit for the bullshit was quickly becoming shorter and shorter.

Now, the dam was about to burst.

"How in the actual _fuck_ do you expect me to do that, _huh!_?" He continued, his voice gaining a shrill tone to it. "You expect me to just ' _Oh, hah ha! SIlly monsters can't harm me if I just man up a bit'_ HUH!? Cause last time I checked, that stupid shit gets people like me _torn to FUCKING PIECES!_ I'm not some sort of, of kind of _badass_ or something! Jesus Christ, I'm not John Fucking Cena or anything! I've fought people before, but that's different than _this!_ "

"I seem to remember you once getting suspended from school during your Junior year for slamming a student's head through a glass pane?" Arisu asked him.

"Okay, you know what, he deserved that!" Shavodan pointed an accusing finger at the woman with a snarl. "Dude just slammed a basketball against my friend's head! There's a big, _fuckin' difference_ between a highschool bully and some regenerative monster named after a fucking show host, and a goddamn human cannibal!"

Gesturing wildly with hysteria evident in his features, Shavodan had lost hold of his panic, now being flown for the world to see. Arisu still had the same blank expression, as if the young man losing his grip in front of him didn't faze her at all.

Right before she backhanded him into silence, the loud _smack_ echoing across the school grounds as the ravings stopped.

"I understand that this situation is unfair to you, ." She said monotonically, Shavo just raising a hand to the red mark on his face with wide eyes. "And yes, Knk'ahayr very much should have gave you more information on what you were getting into."

"You can say that again…" The Goateed traveller remarked quietly as he rubbed the red mark.

"But that doesn't change the fact that you're still _here._ " she told him. "What seems like the more logical approach to this; going into hysterics about how hopeless the situation is, ar actually trying to stand up to the problem and face it like a true huntsman? You aren't just enrolled for fun, Mr. Odadjian. You're here to help those who cannot help themselves, and you can't very well do that if you're losing your mind."

And once again, silence was all that could be heard as the two beings from other universes looked at each other, one with a blank stare and the other with one of awe.

"I… I suppose that makes sense." Shavo agreed as he straightened out his posture, beginning to sound more like himself again. "But… How can I start to improve more? I mean, Yang can help me, but at this rate… it's not going to be of very much help."

"Do you want my suggestion?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow. "I know that 'ahayr endowed you with certain enhancements to your reflexes, as well as your speed and strength. How much of this have you actually noticed?"

Looking down at his hands, Shavodan quietly regarded the day before when Knk'ahayr just randomly summoned arrows down from the sky at him. He thought that he for sure would have been turned into a human shish-ka bob. But instead, he somehow dodged all of them, and without even having to think about it at first. He knows for a fact that he _should_ have been hit, but he didn't.

If Knk'ahayr gave him some sort of ability to dodge, he supposed it would only make sense to have endowed him with some other abilities as well.

"I would try my best to exploit those abilities: See what your limits are. From some of the video feeds I've watched of your training sessions, you show a decent amount of skill against Ms. Xiao-Long, despite her... _comments_ of how poor it is. You have these skills about you, you just haven't done anything to test them. You can't afford to procrastinate here, what with being a leader of your own team."

"I was meaning to ask about that…" Shavo questioned. "Why me? I mean… Ruby deserves more the position of leader more than I do. Hell, even Weiss and Blake do. I didn't even do much."

"With that type of attitude, then that might as well should be the truth." Arisu said with a slight bit of annoyance. "While yes, in the universe you're familiar with, Ruby was the leader. But she wasn't the one who took lead here, was she?"

Turning away from Shavodan and beginning to walk away, Arisu asked him one final question.

"You may feel as if you took the position from Ruby, but let me ask you this; Didn't she go through a period where she too was unsure about her position? GIve yourself more credit, Mr. Odadjian. You may not be a fighter just yet… But you just might have the potential to be."

And with that, the woman walked away from the building and rounded the corner, Shavodan watching her the whole time until she left. He stood there in silence, mulling over the woman's words. Letting out a long breath through his nose, he just shook his head and turned to head back to his regularly scheduled class.

"Jesus Christ, what a fuckin' week." The Teenager sighed under his breath.

* * *

 **Still alive.**


	18. Notice

_**Reacting Against this Garbled Existence**_

* * *

So i'm not going to lie, I'm having very mixed emotions on writing right now.

Don't get me wrong; I still love writing. It's an amazing form of expression for one's ideas and beliefs, and it's still extremely fun to write with my friends on numerous other projects, while almost 80% of them will never see the light of day. It's just the one's that _**I**_ am currently doing are what's bugging me. I know that I've constantly been improving on my skills at writing (Completely evident in my older work, I might add), and for that I'm thankful.

But that's the thing, though. With all of this newfound experience and insight, i can't help but look back at my old work and just feel odd and, for the most part, disappointed. And I understand that it's not just me, that we all have that problem. I can guarantee you, for all of my fellow writers reading this, there's not one single person who hasn't looked back at something they wrote and thought ' _man, what the_ _ **fuck**_ _was I smoking?'_

If I had to be completely honest with you guys, the only thing I have right now that i'm still comfortable with is Doctor Krow, and that' simply because I just haven't _done_ all that much with the damn thing to mess it up yet, so no fret for you few readers who follow me for that work. MOH, on the other hand, feels far to cluttered and just sloppy compared to how I want it to feel. I started out wanting to make it just as dark and disturbed as I'm trying to make it now, and you can tell just by reading that that's what my original intentions were. But obviously, I was still a novice who just fell short, most of it feeling, to me, personally, far too rushed and cluttered to be considered effective. And Foreign Exchange, my current Self Insert and my most popular fic by far, has fared no better, unfortunately. I have literally dug myself a hole that seems about twenty feet deep from where i'm standing. Sure, it's worked better than most, and it's gotten some of my more creative ideas so far for building an individual universe of Remnant, but it's the execution that's extremely poor.

And don't even get me started on that fuckin' pole I held.

 ***Shudders***

But by no means do I want to just abandon these stories. I know they have merit to them. I still want them to be told, how they were _supposed_ to be told. But right now, when I look at the task of re-writing them, it just immediately makes me want to do something else. So, i was essentially stuck, wanting to get back into writing and at the same time not wanting to deal with the hardships of my current stories while simultaneously not wanting to lose them. At the end of the day, I sat there and thought to myself, 'just how in the hell am I going to fix this?'

Let me tell you, it didn't come like a snap of the fingers. I've come to the conclusion of this; Until i can find the motivation to tackle my current problem, I'm going to focus almost solely on a completely new self insert that can hopefully help me get rid of the ire I have for dealing with the new one.

Obviously, I'm still an inept fan of the show. In a life as dark and gritty as the one we live in, to see a world with people who are so bright and happy, even with their current situation, is reassuring in its own right. Which is for me, and I'm sure for many other people, the reason why there are so many stories with people entering into the world of Remnant and just getting to interact with these people, to see that there's still some happiness and reason within our lives. When everything else seems dark, it's nice to see a light every once in awhile.

But I personally find many of these fics far too optimistic. I realise, most of these people are around the average from 15 to 20 years old, and most of us haven't had the life experiences it takes to give us the real feel of life yet. Now, I'm not going to sit here and sound like some pompous ass as I say how ' _uhhhh, I've been through much more than any of you miscreants could ever imagine'_ , but I will say I have had my fair share of shit in my life. But, I digress. I'm eighteen years old, I have a job, I have clothes on my back, food in my stomach, and a few good friends to help me out through the day. And for all of that, i am eternally thankful, because I know there are people out there who don't have those things. And speaking from experience, it's not exactly fun.

But hell, that's enough of the sappy shit spewing for me. None of you are here to read about my life, or at least, it wasn't your first intention. So I'm sure your all wondering; _Okay, so he's mentioned a new SI to take his mind off of things. What is it, exactly?_

R.A.G.E is something I've always wanted to do, ever since I first typed out my first chapter of _Decay: Days Gone By_ as MadnessDH98 (Spoiler alert: It sucked). Like I mentioned earlier, there are so many of these self inserts where the person just magically falls into the laps of team RWBY and automatically strikes up a friendship with them. No offence to the writers who do this, but what are the actual chances of that? Now I understand, if you make a fic without including the characters, the masses aren't going to come pouring in to read your work. But if I am to be frank, I pulled those tricks to bring in viewers and get more popular on Foreign Exchange, and I'm still annoyed with myself for having done that. So, to warn you readers, it won't be immediate team RWBY. And another extremely annoying thing (for me, anyways) that I'm going to skip is the process of the SI entering Remnant, but he will be of this world, seeing as how it's supposed to be… Well, you know.

Here's where the main point comes in, though. You see, it's quite obvious just how different of places Earth and Remnant are, and one of those differences is the physical manifestation of one's soul, otherwise called 'aura'. In every single story that i've read on this website with a person entering another universe, and not just even for RWBY, but other genres as well, everyone just assumes it would transfer over to our body easily and we could be along our merry way.

My question is this, though: _What if it didn't?_

What if the installment of aura onto a foreign body had a negative effect? For all we know, the bodies of Remnant could have specific designs in them just for the housing of this energy. A similar comparison could say you have a triple A and a double A battery. Both are designed to hold their own amount of energy for their own specific purposes. But say if you were to try and use a triple A to use for, let's say a TV remote when it needs double AA's. Not only would they not fit, they could possibly need the energy from the double A in order to sustain it.

And seeing as how it wasn't designed for this purpose… It begins to melt down over time.

So while yes, this is indeed a story of Remnant, it's not just that. No, dear readers, this is something more. This is a story of isolation even when you're surrounded by others, and being put into a situation where, even though it's not fair, and even though they didn't ask for it, the character must find a way to deal with the hand they've been dealt… Before it ultimately becomes their undoing.

* * *

 _As you are reading this, the first chapter is already under work and I will hopefully have the first chapter done by the end of this week, if I work diligently enough. Like I said, this is to be of help, so if this becomes something that I feel like I_ have _to do, instead of something I want to do, it would begin to defeat the whole purpose._

 _Until then, my friends._

 _-Triple T_


	19. Notice 2

**Okay guys, we've got a problem.**

 **So, I've got both good news and bad news... I suppose.**

 **Good news- I actually got the motivation to do the rewrite for FE already, so I'm already working on that, and the first chapter is already planned fully and will (hopefully) not be as horrendous of a train wreck as the first one. So there's that.**

 **Bad news- There will be no 'new project', simply because of the fact that the easiest action I could take would be to essentially** ** _merge_** **the two together. Taking the elements i ranted about for the new story, and just install it into Foreign Exchange.**

 **Somewhat additional bad news - It's finals week, so I'm uncertain if this new chapter will be up before Christmas break comes along or not.**

 **Alright. Well, we were able to get that problem settles. On to the next one...**

 **How in the hell am I gonna do this?**

 **Well, I was origionally just replace the chapters of FE with the new ones, seeing as how this story is popular enough as it is, and personally it'd just be a shame for me to see this doc with the most favorites and reviews just go completetly stagnant. But, I realized this would be the biggest pain in the ass since Fred Durst. So, I will be making this into a new Document, that at the moment I was thinking just to simply title as F.E.**

 **I will update this 'chapter' as soon as the new story is finished and the doc is up.**

 **See you guys soon!**

 **-Triple T.**


	20. NOTICE FOR NEW CHAPTER PEEK

_**Foreign Exchange**_

* * *

They say that the smallest of differences can make the most drastic of outcomes. Like right now, where if Steve could have kept himself from buying the extra large 7up drink instead of getting just a medium like he originally said he would, they could have started band practice already. But now, Shavodan and the others have to wait for him to get his ass out of the bathroom and back to the drumset.

" _Jesus Christ on a pogo stick, how long does it take to piss?_ " Shavo heard Mike ask no one in particular from behind him. He had taken off his jacket earlier, leaving him in his gray t shirt and jeans.

"Apparently a long fuckin' time." Gregg answered the guitarist as Shavo continued to sit on the amp, looking out the sliding glass door in front of him with his back turned to the two string instrumentalists.

He could feel both of their stares burning a hole in the back of his head as he took another drag of his cigarette.

Letting out a breath of smoke, all remained quiet in their rehearsal area, which was just a empty carpeted room about 30" by 20", the only light coming in from the gray dusk sky reflecting off the snow outside the porch.

The three band members remained in awkward silence for about five seconds before they all heard the muffled sound of someone flushing a toilet, followed by a running faucet.

Not looking at the others, Shavo took one last hit of his cigarette and blew out the smoke as he crushed the bud into the ashtray and started to close the blinds on the sliding door while Gregg walked over and flicked on the light switch, bathing them all in a light green glow from the special light bulb they use to set the mood.

Just as Mike began to pluck his strings for the tenth time in the past five minutes to check and make sure his guitar was tuned properly, Steve walked in to complete the band's line up, his dreadlocks bouncing as he lightly bobbed his head along to some tune playing in his head.

"Get your dick caught in the toilet seat?" Gregg asked their drummer as he sat down on his stool. At first, the stoner looked around, as if the question had been aimed at anyone else, then realized he was being spoken to and chuckled absently as he shook his head.

"Nah man, just had a shit ton of 7up today." He laughed, Shavo clearing his throat as he stood up in front of the microphone and cracked his neck. "Stuff's good."

"I'd hope so, seeing as how that's the only thing I ever see you drink." Mike commented as he eyed Shavo one more time before addressing the band as a whole. "Alright, so enough dicking around. What song are we gonna play first?"

"How about _Sway._ " Shavo answered the question in the form of a statement, moving from foot to foot as he just continued to stare at the wall ahead of him, building up his anger to pump himself up for the performance. Mike rolled his eyes, but got ready regardless, as did the rest of the band members. There was a few seconds of silence, the only sound being the four men's breathing and Shavo taking the mike of the stand and holding it close to his mouth.

And then it began.

" _The roof. The roof, the roof is on fire, we don't need no water, let the mother fucker burn."_ Shavo breathed out the opening lines in a harsh whisper " _Burn motherfucker, burn."_

Behind him, Mike began picking strings, causing a haunting echo of guitar sounds to come drifting from the amp. Gregg began nodding his head to the rhythm as a grin came up on Shavo's face.

" _The roof. The roof, the roof is on fire. We don't need no water, let the motherfucker burn. Burn motherfucker, BUUUUUUUUUURN!"_

And like that, the room exploded in a torrent of heavy metal as Shavo began jumping around, having lost all control as he let the music guide his actions, bellowing out the lyrics as the rest of the band were put under the same spell, jumping and headbanging in their space to the music as Shavo kicked the mic stand to the other side of the room.

" _Just a little, and nothing, now it's over."_ Shavo snarled into the mic as Gregg thrashed behind him. " _Just a little, and nothing, now it starts."_

And like that, all of the anger had been dissipated from the room. There was no longer any room for personal problems, no room for annoyance amongst bandmates. They had to clear space for the one thing that they all loved.

Now, there was only room for _music._

* * *

Meanwhile, a cherry red hyundai with a _taxi_ sign pulls up to a street corner twenty blocks away in the heart of the town and let's out it's passenger.

"Alright sir," The driver said as he looked over his shoulder to his customer. "That'll be thirty-five seventy."

With a chuckle, the passenger reached inside his suit's breast pocket and produced a bundle of twenty dollar bills before handing it to the man.

"Here you go." The passenger thanked his chauffeur with a nod as he undid his seatbelt and opened up the car door, a rush of snow and cold air rushing in. "And keep the change."

At first, the driver took the small bundle without a problem and began to count the amount he had just been handed as he opened his mouth to thank the nicely dressed man for his business. Right before he saw he was just handed at least four thousand dollars in excess.

The driver sat there, slack jawed at the amount of money he had just been handed before he collected his wits and turned to his customer.

"Mister, I can't take all of thi-" He said with a shaky voice as he looked to the backseat once more, only to see that it was empty and the car door was shut. Looking out the windows, his customer had already disappeared into the small crowd of people.

Looking to the small fortune he had just been given, the driver realized he had just been given two options.

One, he could park his car in an area known for having vehicles broken into, go outside in ten degree temperature and try hunting down a guy that, by the time he got the first two of those objectives done, would probably be long gone.

Or two, he could take the money he had just been given and use it to finally start up a college fund for his son like he's been wanting to for the past three years.

Needless to say, he was gone within ten seconds.

Watching from a nearby crowd of people, however, was the passenger, smiling to himself as he looked up into the rain.

"Such a beautiful day." He commented to himself as the rain droplets collected on his glasses. Looking back to the world around him, he let out a contented sigh as he took in the sights and chuckled.

"Well," The man sighed as he cracked his neck and began to walk. "Time to get this party started."

* * *

" _One step forward, two steps_ _ **BAAACK,**_ _Three steps forward!"_ Shavo bellowed out as knelt and held the microphone close to his snarling mouth as Mike screamed backing vocals behind him.

Looking up and into the lights, his face was basked in the heavy green glow and distorting his features into something monsterish. " _One step forward, two steps back, Three steps for-_ _ **WAAAAAAARD!**_ "

Dripping with sweat, Shavo started to dip before he fell onto his back, gasping for breath as Gregg slapped out the last of the bassline with a snarl before the song finally came to an end, the rest of the band following their singer's example as they too began to collapse.

"Holy shit, that was a good one." Mike admitted as he ran a arm over his forehead and stood up, shakily, before he shambled over and stuck an arm out to Shavo.

Opening his eyes and looking up, Shavo looked at the tattooed hand of his friend, then to Mike's tired face, thinking about how pissed off they were at each other earlier.

Then he accepted it, standing up and bringing his friend up for a man hug as all was forgiven.

"We cool?" Shavo questioned as he pat his friend on the back.

"Yeah man, we're cool." Mike nodded as he wandered over to the twelve pack of Coors light and brought bottles for the whole group. "That was a sick performance, everyone. We did good today."

"Glad to see you ladies've worked everything out." Steve laughed as he took off the cap to his beer, dodging a flying shoe from Gregg.

"Ey, you're the one with the longest hair here, asshat!" The Bassist laughed as he set down said instrument and took a swig of his beer as he rolled up the sleeves on his red shirt, not wanting to get beer on it or his black pants.

"Okay guys, before we all get shitfaced, got a important question to ask all of ya'll." Shavo grabbed the band's attention as he dragged up a stool and jumped atop it.

Clearing his throat, Shavo stuck out his arms in a ' _what?_ ' pose as he slowly scanned all of their faces with a blank stare, the room silent as they all waited for the oh-so-important question.

That was when he grinned and screamed "WHO THE FUCK WANTS CHINESE!?"

The other three males let out feral yells of agreement as they all began to move, either putting away their beers in the fridge for later or grabbing their jackets to brace against the cold air, jumping around in anticipation for good, cheap food.

"Alright Shavo, you're car?" Mike asked as he threw on his parka while Steve opened the door for them all.

"Eh, might as well." The singer shrugged as he pulled out a pack of Marlboro Blacks and lit up a cigarette, Gregg jumping past him with a shit eating grin as he ran across the porch and down the steps to the snow covered grass, happy to see it was finally warm enough outside to rain.

"I call shotgun!" He yelled as he ran towards the gray 1998 Chevy Impala. Shavo chuckled at him, thinking of how pissed Steve was gonna be that he didn't get front seat this time.

At least, he did until Steve did a front flip over his railing while simultaneously drop kicking Gregg into the snow. Shavo and Mike stopped and stared wide eyed at the drummer as he rose up and got in Gregg's face.

"Nice try, _Punto!_ " He laughed as the other two musicians burst into laughter behind him.

Gregg wasn't sure wether to be pissed from having just getting drop kicked, or be marveled at the fact that Steve just leapt over the railing and _fucking drop-kicked him,_ all in one smooth motion.

Steve, the guy who just chilled out on his couch once while some random cat came running through his living room, on fire and screaming.

Mike came and helped the dumbstruck bass player up, still laughing as they made their way over to the car, with Shavo starting up the engine and Steve chilling in the front seat, tapping out a furious drum beat on the dash board.

"Alright, let's get this gravy train a rollin'!" Mike shouted as he closed his door behind him.

" _Keep rollin, rollin, rollin!_ " Shavo sang as he put the car into reverse and pulled out of the driveway, rolling down the windows and cranking up the stereo to blare out _Cigaro_ by System of a Down. As the furious guitar riff ripped through the cold air, Shavo shifted back into drive as the rest of the band started jamming to the song while he began to make their way to the chinese store.

As they drove down the street screaming " _MY COCK IS MUCH BIGGER THAN YOURS_ ", all four of the musicians were to entranced in the song to notice the man in the black suit with aviators walking right down the street.

Coming to a stop, he stared ahead for a few seconds in silence before chuckling to himself as he looked over his shoulder with a smile.

"Charming." He commented to himself as he shook his head and turned back to the house. "Well, looks as though I've got a bit of time before they come back."

With that, the man pulled out a phone from his pocket and dialed in a number. He walked up to the porch of the house, a small two story one with faded white paint that's seen better days. The man eyed it as the phone rang once, then twice, before someone picked up.

" _How goes finding our recruit?_ " A female voice questioned on the other end.

"Him and his buddies just stepped out for a bite." He answered as he held out his hand for the rain to run down it. "So I'm just going to wait until they get back."

" _You need to quit wasting time, Knk'ahayr._ " The voice chided him as he held his hand palm up and made the water stop mid-air. " _You've already spent more than enough time on that planet._ "

"Well, which situation seems like the better approach here: following him and his friends when the only thing that's gonna be on their minds is food, or waiting until they come back to round the corner again and talk to them _after_ they've had their fill?" the now identified Knk'ahayr questioned as he expanded the water from levitating from around his hand to a pillar reaching up into the sky.

There was silence on the other end of the line now, the aviatored man grinning to himself, envisioning the woman's face of annoyance at his point.

" _Very well._ " The eventual reply came after a moment of silence. " _But don't procrastinate much longer. We still have an agenda to uphold."_

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." Knk'ahayr chuckled as he fist pumped with his free hand. However, he forgot about the water he had been playing with, and sent it flying into a nearby car.

And flying right through its windshield, causing the man to cringe.

" _What was that noise?"_ The voice questioned him.

"Uhhhh, nothing!" He lied as he ran up and inspected the damage, most of the glass having had shattered and imploded. "Hey, listen, there's this sweet restaurant they have called Taco Bell coming up I've been wanting to try, can't enjoy burritos while making outer-dimensional calls! See ya!"

Closing the phone, he quickly put it back into his breast pocket and took a step back from the vehicle, looking from side to side as he did so.

" _Shit, did anyone see that?_ " He whispered to himself as he looked for any change around him.

He then decided to take the 'fuck this' approach and quickly ran off while looking over his shoulder.

* * *

 **Be sure to check out the new story on it's official page!**


End file.
